


Offside

by Silentforce3



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentforce3/pseuds/Silentforce3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story in which Cosima is a professional soccer player and Delphine is a photographer. They meet at a photo shoot and there is an immediate attraction. The story does not involve DYAD or clones although other characters from the show are mentioned. It will have some angst and some adult content but I wanted the story to be realistic given the setting and their professions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kathryn! Seriously, please wait for me" Cosima shouted as her girlfriend stormed out of the restaurant they were sharing their weekly dinner out at.

"Why Cosima, so you can 'explain' why you're photographed leaving a bar with your teammate draped around you for a third time this month?" Kathryn sighed as she rolled her eyes and charged toward the valet.

"Yes Kat, there is an explanation…it's not how it looks. You know Tara can be a bit of a wreck. I just wanted to make sure she made it home safely!" Cosima retorted as if it was the most plausible statement she's ever made.

"Her home or yours Cosima?" Kathryn nearly screeched as she climbed into her SUV, tears stinging as her eyeliner ran from the corners of her eyes. She slammed the door and nearly blew the starter turning the key in the ignition. "Just find a way home Cos, I can't stand to be around you right now. I'll get my things in the morning, PLEASE don't be home." She said before peeling off out of the parking lot leaving Cosima embarrassed and stranded.

…

"Today we have US Women's National Soccer Team Midfielder Cosima Niehaus. Cosima we are so happy to have you here to discuss the upcoming exhibition match against Canada and get some insight into your personal life. How are you?" The interviewer asked with a forced smile at an insanely high octave.

"Well Tammy, I'm fantastic, but I'm not sure what else there is to tell about my personal life since it seems to be a hot topic on your show...I will say that I'm excited for the match. It's nice to have the focus be on my profession rather than my love life or my workout routine" Cosima responded with a sarcastic chuckle and proceeded to stare directly at the interviewer with a smirk awaiting her comeback.

"Well Ms. Niehaus your life is so interesting. I mean with all of the women and parties it seems you're living a lot of peoples' dream. I suppose our audience lives vicariously through you" Tammy replied with a wink searing a look of judgement into Cosima's eyes.

After a 10 minute verbal sparring match, Cosima decides she's had enough and ends the interview as respectfully as possible.

"Listen T, may I call you T?"

Tammy nods with an eyeroll.

"I've made my fair share of mistakes and have been in some compromising situations so I'd hardly consider myself a person to covet in that respect. I do however enjoy the attention the 'Bad Girl' persona affords me with the women I meet. With that being said, I hardly party because as you know I am an athlete. My professional soccer career is a priority and I think my accolades speak to my dedication. In fact, soccer has been such a priority that I've spent the last three months with a private coach working on my footwork and agility in order to prepare for this upcoming season. " With that, Cosima looks at the camera and smiles as if she knows she's won this little battle.

Tammy simply looks at her cue cards blankly before turning to the camera with her patented grin and saying "Well…that makes a lot of sense Cosima. I suppose we shouldn't believe everything we hear. Good luck at the exhibition and we look forward to having you on again"

"Why thank you T" Cosima answers before abruptly leaving the set to drive to her next obligation.

…

"Hello"

"Hey Sarah, I'm done with the interview. That bitch was in rare form today"

"Aw sorry Cos, I told you I'd kick her ass for ya if you need me to. She's always after ya about your business."

"It's alright I know she just does this for ratings. I just wish I wasn't subjected to this gossip journalism. I mean…I'm not a celebrity, I'm an athlete. A damn good one if I say so myself, but no one ever cares to talk about that. I'm an Olympic gold medalist Sar!" Cosima rambled to her sister as she swerved through the Los Angeles traffic to get to the photoshoot she was already ten minutes late for.

"I know Hun, but look on the bright side, the exposure gets you gigs like the one you're heading to now which just makes 'US' more rich so…" Cosima's second oldest sister jokes in an effort to calm her sister's nerves.

"Ha Ha Sar that's cute, but you're right I guess I have to take the good with the bad….Hey, I'm here. I'll call Kira later on, tell her I love her." Cosima cooed before hanging up her call and hearing silence from her speakers before racing into the magazines offices.

Once inside Cosima was taken to the small studio to meet the photographer that would be shooting the spread. This was Cosima's first non-tabloid appearance in a magazine this year and she couldn't wait to get started. She hoped this would really redirect the medias focus onto her talent since in recent months all people talked about was her split with Kathryn.

Once she looked around for a moment, she finally saw a tall blonde in the corner near a window speaking French quite aggressively to someone on the phone.

"Je n'aime pas qui elle est. J'ai été en attente pendant trente minutes Franck." The blonde spoke with a tone of pure annoyance completely oblivious to Cosima's presence.

Although Cosima didn't understand her she was almost certain the woman was referring to her tardiness, so she decided to announce herself.

"Um…Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late…I had an interview across town that ran a little long and…well I'm sure you know what a nightmare the 101 is at this hour. Anyway, I'm Cosima"

It wasn't until Cosima said the word "late" that the woman turned quickly. She was startled and was completely flushed from surprise and eventually annoyance. Cosima noticed the rosiness of her face and couldn't help but think it made the woman look adorable underneath the grimace she was currently wearing.

"Merde, you scared me."

Cosima let out a chuckle before the woman started again.

"Cosima do you make a habit of being late to business appointments or just ones you deem unimportant? I mean Mon Dieu it's been thirty minutes…" The blonde chides after adjusting herself so the other woman wouldn't notice her giving her biceps a glance.

Cosima notices and gives a smirk that showcases her sharp canines and the tip of her tongue. The tall woman breaks eye contact and fidgets with the camera that's sitting on the stool next to her. After regaining composure she gives Cosima a look as if to say 'Well?' and Cosima starts her reply.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry…What did you say your name was?'

"I didn't. Delphine Cormier, your photographer" she retorts

"Delphine, I'm sorry and yes I've gathered with the whole you holding a camera thing" Although not the best time for sarcasm Cosima attempted to tease the woman out of her uptight mood.

"Right, I heard you were quite clever. Shall we get started? We are already behind" Delphine scoffed as she changed her lens and called for make-up and wardrobe. She then explained the theme of the shoot and had them prep Cosima.

After discussing the story behind the shoot and fighting off the urge to glance at Cosima as she flirted with the wardrobe assistant, Delphine began to really question why she had taken this job. Although she loved doing still photography as a hobby, she worked as a film editor for some high profile projects. She honestly knew why she'd agreed to this but part of her wished she had just declined the offer and gone away for the weekend like her boyfriend had asked.

Just as Delphine was regretting her decision, Cosima emerged from wardrobe wearing black leather boots, a pair of slightly tattered black jeans and a simple loose fitting white V-neck t-shirt. To top off the ensemble she wore several bracelets on each arm, a gray knit beanie loosely over her shoulder blade length brunette dreadlocks and her black framed plastic glasses. Delphine was taken aback by how well Cosima could balance both masculinity and femininity without one overpowering the other.

Cosima smiled shyly and asked, "Was this what you were going for with the 'story'?' I feel like this is something I'd actually wear."

Cosima felt a bit uncomfortable modeling the outfit for Delphine but she was pleased with the woman's reaction.

Delphine couldn't hide her grin and replied with a 'Oui' and led Cosima to the Harley-Davidson Sportster they would be starting the shoot with.

After being put into several poses straddling and leaning against the bike Cosima began to wonder if the shots were for the spread or Delphine's own amusement.

Although Delphine couldn't really put her mind around it, she was intrigued by Cosima's allure and felt a warmth from the woman she wouldn't have expected. She had heard all of the gossip surrounding the athlete and assumed most of it to be true. After spending an hour with the woman she felt herself soften and really enjoy their conversation.

"Yes a llama, and that was my last time in Prague…" Cosima ended her story as Delphine giggled before adjusting the athletes' position at the makeshift bar set that was built for the next series of photos.

"Hmm…well in Paris I did far more partying than I've done here in the States. Aside from a few wild nights in college I've never had a night like that in quite some time." Delphine admitted as she felt herself leaning in to adjust Cosima's hat.

Cosima sighed at the close proximity of the woman who she assumed was straight given the numerous mentions of Olivier her actor boyfriend. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if she was noticing a more than friendly vibe from the woman and was willing to try and figure it out.

"Well you've been hanging with the wrong people Delphine. It's hard to imagine a woman that looks like you is not out breaking all the boys' hearts. …I throw a college style rager with my teammates every once in a while and you'd be more than welcome to come and relive your glory days." Cosima teased with a wink and glanced up to gauge Delphine's response.

"Well I'm not sure what you mean, but it seems that you are the heartbreaker Cosima. I mean with the physique and your charmantes manières I suppose it's only natural" Delphine flirted purposefully in order to throw the other woman off.

"The only thing I understood was physique...Delphine are you saying you think I'm fit?" Cosima inquired with a playful eyebrow raise.

Delphine couldn't help the blush that was tinting her cheeks and struggled to respond not knowing why she was so flustered.

"Well I just mean you are an athlete, don't all athletes have fit bodies? Ne vous méprenez" Delphine replied while knowing that unconsciously replying in French meant she was getting nervous.

"Not all but most and I suppose I see your point. I will say though your intermittent use of French during our conversation is as confusing as it is sexy... If I'm being honest" Cosima dared as she resolved to push the limits of their growing comfort by flirting shamelessly.

Not that she felt she could help herself. Delphine was tall, toned and impeccably dressed. Adding her beautifully large hazel eyes and her perfectly curled blonde locks she was like something out of a fairytale. Although she didn't know who this boyfriend was she was certain he didn't deserve Delphine.

When Delphine finally answered she decided to stick with French in order to further intrigue the other woman.

"Eh bien, je sais que vous américains aiment quand on parle notre langue maternelle, mais je ne peux pas dire que je le fais exprès. With that being said, I'm sorry and thank you" Delphine stated with a nod and went to her laptop to load the shots for Cosima's approval.

After a few hours of successfully disarming Delphine, Cosima knew she had to see the woman again. She knew about the boyfriend and assumed it was a long shot but as an athlete she knew the old adage 'You miss 100 percent of the shots you don't take' or some shit.

"Well Delphine although I've had a wonderful time being your model, I know you're probably tired of my anecdotes about my crazy little life. If not however, I'd love to meet you for lunch this week and tell you the rest of that story about streaking through my college dormitory. I assure you it gets more interesting." Cosima offered confidently with a huge toothy grin as she leaned against the wall with her arms and legs crossed.

Delphine found herself in an odd situation. She knew Cosima was gay and also knew she had a reputation for womanizing but she didn't see that in their interaction. Sure she was attractive, she didn't have to be gay to see that but that's just it, she wasn't and didn't want to give the woman false hope. She had a boyfriend and had a rule about not seeing clients outside of work. Still Cosima was quite charming and fun to converse with and it was just lunch. Olivier would have to know that it was merely friendly.

After being silent for longer than would be considered normal socially she replied,

"Non, I don't know if it's such a good idea since you are technically my client. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a lieu"

Cosima nods and smiles as she begins her rebuttal, "There you go with the French again. Well I'll remind you that I won't be your client after today technically and I think you are using that as an excuse anyway since we both know you thought long and hard about how you were going to turn me down just now. Just do me a favor and tell me the truth and I will let it go."

Delphine shifts nervously by the door as she begins to leave. She looks back at Cosima with her bottom lip firmly planted between her teeth before shaking her head and replying,

"You are right, I was making an excuse Cosima. I don't know why but you make me a bit nervous ... But, like you said you will not be my client after today and I really do want to hear the rest of the story..."

Cosima beams as she realizes she may actually be going to lunch with the gorgeous blonde.

"Meet me at Gracias Madre next week… Tuesday?" Delphine asks as Cosima giggles at the French woman's pronunciation of the Spanish name.

"The vegan restaurant? Uh yeah, I'm sure I can be there. Noon?"

"Oui, noon is good. Here is my card. If you need to cancel please inform me in advance Cosima, and don't be late" Delphine teases

"Ok, cool but I wouldn't dream of cancelling on you Delphine. See you then." Cosima nearly shouts as Delphine is halfway down the hallway and offers a wave over her shoulder in acknowledgement.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima was utterly ecstatic with the way her afternoon went and was sure she sensed a mutual connection between herself and her new French companion. The only problem was that she wasn't sure what kind. She knew Delphine was flirting back and admitted she was nervous. She saw the woman blush more than once and felt the heat radiating off of the woman whenever she adjusted her for the next photo. This was the first time in what felt like forever that Cosima had to work for a woman's attention. Before she settled down a bit with Kathryn and became a bit of a homebody, women seemed to flock to Cosima. She'd often just attend an event or go to a bar and wait for the women to spot her out. Her friends and teammates referred to her as "The Fonz" and teased her for the amount of straight women that would throw themselves at her. This persona was something she was proud of before her reputation began to precede her and a gossip magazine headline was published that read "USWNT Captain Niehaus a player on and off the field?" This headline led to the end of her nearly two year relationship with Kathryn Channing.

The now infamous Kathryn was a fitness model and celebrity personal trainer. She met Cosima while training her for the annual ESPN Body Issue that showcases featured athletes' nude form. It was an honor and a high profile gig that Cosima was extremely excited to participate in. Despite her excitement, Cosima was a bit annoyed that the magazine insisted that she 'tighten' up and even went through the trouble of hiring someone to train her. That was until she saw Kathryn. Cosima's ex-girlfriend was a beautiful blonde with an amazing physique and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She was the quintessential California girl and Cosima was smitten from the start. Even though most of her intrigue was due to physical attraction, the two developed a strong bond through mutual interests and a fierce physical connection. Cosima really thought they would last when Kathryn agreed to move in after a year of dating. Kathryn had been as averse to commitment as Cosima and their cohabitation was thought to be a sign that they were 'growing up'. Needless to say the split not only devastated Cosima but led her back to her nonchalant treatment of women's feelings.

…

"Hey Felix is everyone home, I'm on my way"

"Yes Darling everyone's home and if you don't hurry up Alison will have your head" Her younger brother warned in a playful tone.

"Tell her I'm almost there, I got stuck in some traffic and I…"

"Tell her yourself, you're on speaker"

"Shit…Hey Ali, sorry I'm late again"

"Language Cosima…And yes I've heard that before, were you up all night with one of your groupies again? I can't even count how many times you've been late for my WEEKLY Sunday dinner now. The time hasn't changed!" Cosima's oldest sibling chastised as she set the table.

"Sorry… I know I know… and what about groupies? I was at a team function Ali, I have obligations you know"

"Yes, yes all of your obligatory parties, how could I forget? Just hurry up please your niece is getting antsy"

"Alright I'm almost there…Hey Monkey be there in a bit, sit tight!"

"I know auntie Cosima, Auntie Alison should know that you always run late by now."

"You hear that? Even the nine year old knows you're unreliable." Felix says with a laugh from across the room.

"Alright critics, I'm around the corner, see you soon" Cosima hangs up with an eye roll and proceeds to turn up the volume on the radio to hear the next song playing on her Edith Piaf Pandora station. Delphine told her that if she wanted to explore French music she needed to start with the classics.

After arriving at the Hendrix household, Cosima gave herself a silent pep talk before heading inside. Although her family was wonderful, they had a knack for dissolving into chaos if the drinks flowed too easily. Alison and Sarah tended to butt heads over Sarah's career choice and their husbands Cal and Donnie couldn't do more than observe helplessly. Felix had recently taken up the habit of getting drunk before dinner and passing out in the guest room after desert and Cosima was left to deal with the scrutiny of her elders, being the youngest sibling left at the table. Despite the prying eyes she always had little Kira on her side to take on the meanies.

"Hey kids how's it hangin'?"

"What on earth kind of greeting is that Cosima?" Alison asked with a head shake

"The kind one gives when they took two swigs of Jameson on the porch in an effort to better handle their family." Cosima shouted with a laugh.

"Now who wants to give me a hug?"

Kira runs to her aunt and wraps her arms around her as Cosima continues to walk pretending that she doesn't realize Kira is there.

"What is this thing weighing me down? I mean it looks kinda like my niece but it's far too big and strong to be my little Kira."

"Of course it's me Auntie Cosima, you're just being silly"

"You're right Monkey I'm being silly and I'm apparently always late" She repeated with a wink.

After a relatively peaceful dinner Felix was noticeably inebriated and was in no shape to drive. Cosima offered to take him home since Sarah and Kira were already staying in the guest room. Despite protests from Alison, Cosima had insisted she was fine to drive. She truly was since she hadn't any drinks after the initial shots on the porch but her sisters still worried over her for thirty minutes before letting them leave. After gathering their coats and saying goodbye, Cosima led Felix to the car and buckled him in.

"Hey I'm all for being a lush once in a while Fe, but your niece is in there. Maybe we should make an effort not to be the weird drunk Uncle from now on?"

"Ooooh I'm sorry my life is such a mess. I'm sorry I can't make an ass of myself in front of the entire country like you Big Sis." Felix slurred with a forced smile.

Cosima glared and tried to calm herself knowing her brother would only act like that if something was bothering him.

"Not that you're forgiven... but what is wrong with you? You've been moping around for weeks and getting pissed drunk at these weekly dinners. What's your deal Dude?

"I know, I know… I'm so sorry Cos" He replied with a whimper.

"I'm just a total mess and I'm just making things worse but I can't help it. Colin broke up with me and he won't even explain why. He doesn't return my calls and I went to his trailer yesterday to talk and he wouldn't open the door. One of the grips told me they thought they saw him in there with someone…I can't handle seeing him on set with someone else Cos I just can't"

Felix met Colin on the set of the film he was currently doing the make-up for. He always swore he wouldn't date on the job but Colin was far too exceptional to pass up. He was handsome, although not in the traditional sense, but he was sweet and treated Felix with a respect he was not used to. They hit it off quickly and fell madly in bed after a night of hard drinking and dancing at Rage. Felix just knew Colin was his happy ending after a string of one night stands. When it ended so abruptly after months of dating he was truly worried he would always be the plaything and never the boyfriend. The worst part is that everyone warned him not to get involved but he ignored them and ended up heartbroken. He couldn't bring himself to discuss it with friends because he could stand to hear I told you so.

"Oh I'm sorry Fe. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me? We could've talked about it. If anyone knows about heartbreak and embarrassment it's your big sis here" She teased as she pulled into his apartment parking lot.

"I know it's just that your love life has been stricken with bad luck and I didn't want to come to you complaining when you're still suffering you know? I tried to talk to Sarah but she thinks Colin was no good for me and that it's for the best"

"While I'm glad everyone is so considerate of my feelings, I will admit I'm not really all that broken up about Kat anymore. The more I think about it I realize we were really just great in bed together. I mean she was great at her job and she liked decent music but she was not really all that interesting. She just had the body of an angel and I was blinded by her ability to make me see God." Cosima stated matter-of-factly as she laughed to herself.

"Ya I can see relate to that. Why do you think I have Colin saved in my phone as 'Magic Stick'?" They both laughed at that and made no movement toward exiting the car.

"Yeah that explains your absence from the bars while you two were dating. He met your needs all on his own."

She smirked, with a sigh and leaned her head against the window hoping the cold glass against her skin would make her more alert.

"Yes but now I'm sprung, He's like a drug to me Cos. I wish I never met him…but I guess I shouldn't tell you that with the way Kat turned into Cruella after you two split. At least he's not bothering to drag me through the mud"

"Yeah, but there's always a light at the end of the tunnel man. There's always someone new you know?"

"No I don't know but I want you to tell me because that's the most positive you've been about 'love' in months…what's her name?" He said with a grin as he rested he chin on his palms in anticipation.

"Oh yeah, well I met this photographer on Friday and we really hit it off. We are going to lunch on Tuesday."

"A date during daylight? She must be special. Tell me more"

She couldn't help but chuckle at his intrigue.

"Well she's French, Her name is Delphine and she is absolutely gorgeous Fe. I mean classic beauty… old Hollywood type" She swooned as he brother listened with intent.

"Sounds lovely, much different than the big breasted bimbos you've been after as of late. So where are you two going?"

"Hey hey now I can heal however I see fit Mister…And we are going to Gracias Madre, I'm assuming she's vegan but that's probably only because of her boyfriend…"

"Wait what?...Excuse me but please tell me boyfriend means something else in French?"

Cosima gave an uneasy smile and shrugged her shoulders. She knew she was foolish for even making him think this was a date but she had tricked herself into believing it too.

"Yeah it's complicated but who doesn't love a challenge right?" She joked with a cheeky smile as she got out of the car to help Felix up to his apartment.

"God help this family of love fools…" He replied with a palm to his forehead


	3. Chapter 3

"Olivier? Are you home?" Delphine called out into the dark condo before she could reach for the light switch. Curious as to why the house was so dark, Delphine proceeded with caution.

"Yes Love, in the bedroom. I have a surprise for you. Come here" He replied, sounding far more pleasant than he usually did.

'A surprise' Delphine thought to herself as she approached the bedroom cautiously. Once she arrived she noticed something that deeply disturbed her on the nightstand.

"Oh merde, Olivier. What is all of this?"

"It's just some party favors babe, Terry knows a guy out here and I figured you'd want to live a little with me. It's not something I do often, but I do like to partake occasionally."

"Oli do you have illegal drugs in our bedroom or am I hallucinating?"

"Lighten up babe it's just Molly, It'll just mellow you out a bit and the sex will be amazing."

He was apparently getting a kick out of this.

Delphine became quiet and remembered something her father had said about Hollywood types when she told him she was moving in with Olivier,

"Ces célébrités sont rien d'autre que coureur de jupons toxicomanes et ils aiment à amener les gens vers le bas avec eux"

At the time she'd insisted that Olivier was different and not like the other men in LA. Of course at the time she was still under the impression Olivier was someone that he was not. Although her father had a knack for being judgmental and small minded, she was beginning to agree with him. Instead of overreacting she decided to offer her boyfriend help. Although she had no interest in that lifestyle, she knew how tempting it could be in this city and how easily one could get sucked into this trend.

"Non, I will not compromise myself to make you happy… but I will offer to help you break this habit if it means you never bring this into our home again"

"Aw baby…you know you're right. I'm sorry I asked, I thought you'd do anything for me but now I know I truly have a problem if I'm trying to influence you."

Delphine couldn't help but sense a tone of sarcasm in his statement but decided to blame it on the nearly half a bottle of cognac he had obviously had to drink that night before she arrived. Ever since he left his television show for film work he had been struggling to find roles. He was a French American actor with an unimpressive resume and terrible faux French accent. He was attempting to play the roles of the handsome foreigner when in reality he was born in Ohio.

Delphine had originally met him at an event she attended with her best friend Thomas. While he was dating Olivier's costar Juan Carlos they were invited to the fifth season wrap party of their show. Their courtship was pretty standard. Lingering glances led to an introduction. The introduction led to a drink at the bar. By the end of the night Delphine was giving him her phone number and convincing him it would be better if they did not go home together. She honestly didn't think she could contain herself around him since he was the first 'true' Frenchman she'd met in the states. After weeks of dates she finally gave in to his pleas only realizing after they'd slept together he was not from France but had a French father and an American mother. On top of the fictional persona, the Ferrari he had been driving her around in belonged to a friend. She should have known the car was far too expensive for someone who worked in cable television, but he spun a story about having lucrative investments. When she confronted him about these things he begged her not to judge him because she had made the assumptions that led to her being incorrect. She went with this logic and nine months later they were sharing her condo.

Despite his problems Olivier attempted to keep up his façade in front of strangers much to Delphine's disapproval. He had made several bad investments and spent far too much on clothing and shoes. She had never met a man that was so into his appearance. To his credit, he happened to be a very handsome man. His black hair and light brown eyes were exaggerated by his chiseled jawline and perfect teeth. In addition, his tall broad stature made him look far more physically imposing than he actually was. His attire was styled to perfection whenever he left the house, however his expensive tastes caused him to hemorrhage money trying to keep up appearances. After leaving his show he had two film roles lined up but lost one because he had slept with the casting director two years before. Once the director found out about this he fired them both. The director had not been fond of Olivier's overacting and felt he wasn't rugged enough for the role. Curious as to why his colleague lobbied so adamantly for the actor to get the role, he did some investigation. He soon found out from several crew members that the actor had a very intimate relationship with the 55 year old casting director. To say Olivier had his issues would be an understatement, but Delphine felt for him and often thought he was simply misunderstood. She saw no reason to abandon him like everyone else in his life.

…

After a long night of arguing and tears Delphine convinced Olivier to enter a treatment program. They agreed on an outpatient counselling program and she made him promise to take it seriously. Even if he said the drug use was occasional the drinking was not. She had grown tired of nursing him back to health after a weekend binge and felt like this was his last chance to make his sobriety stick.

Throughout the day she attempted to calm her nerves and look forward to her lunch with Cosima. It was just about 9AM and she wished she'd heard from Cosima over the weekend to confirm their meeting.

The wheels began to turn in her heard as she wondered if Cosima would be there on time or even at all. Had she remembered? She was a high profile athlete with plenty of obligations...would she be thinking about having lunch with her as much as Delphine seemed to be? Just as her insecurities began to get the better of her she felt her phone vibrate.

Hey you! Are we still on for today? It's Cosima BTW.

She couldn't help but smile at the text from Cosima. It came just before she began to spiral into a self-conscious fit.

D: Oui Cosima, if you are still free. I'll be done with my work before noon. 

C: Good! I'm starving. I've never been to the restaurant but I've heard good things. Are we meeting there or did you want me to pick you up?

D: It's not far from where I'm working today so I'll probably just walk there.

C: Oh okay, well I'll be there. I can't wait to see you!

Delphine's heart began to race as she read the last message. She was surprised that Cosima seemed so eager to see her and couldn't help but be flattered by the attention. She was beginning to get nervous and part of her wished she'd spent more time choosing her outfit for the day. She had decided upon a simple pair of blue jeans and a large black button up top. She had worn ballet flats because she planned on walking and her jewelry was simple at best. The one thing she was confident in was her hairstyle, which resembled a bun with loosely pinned curls that framed her face. After the night she'd had with Olivier she didn't have much energy to primp and had to leave quickly in order to make it to her first appointment on time. After looking at herself in her small compact mirror she sighed and resolved to just be excited for the company she would have later with someone that was not her boyfriend.

D: Yeah, me too!

…

"So what did she say?"

"She said 'me too'. Do you think she was just being nice or is she really excited to see me…Why am I so nervous Fe?"

"I don't know Love, she is a straight woman as far as we know so maybe it's just a friendly response."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence in my seduction skills Bro." She said, fully aware she was grasping at straws for clues about Delphine's intentions.

"Cos…I am confident in your ability to seduce straight women into shagging you but you seem to really like this one. Not only does she sound as straight as they come, but she has a boyfriend. I'm beginning to worry that you're going after someone unattainable on purpose. Are you trying to focus all of your attention on a woman you know you can't have so you can pursue her without getting your heart broken?"

"Well if she doesn't end up being into me won't I still be heartbroken?"

"Not really because we both know this is a long shot. If you let yourself be shocked if she turns you down you only have yourself to blame Hun."

"Yeah I guess you're right…so should I bring her flowers or…"

"Oh my God!"

"Okay okay no flowers"

…

"Hello, are you finding everything okay?"

"Hey…uh no actually. I'm looking for lilies."

"Oh well we have an assortment over there. Are they for a special occasion?"

"Well yes and no…I mean I'm going to lunch with a friend that I would like to be more than friends with but I don't know if flowers would be too much you know?"

"I see, well it's a shame you're interested in someone already…" The florist gave Cosima a wink and led her to the lilies.

The florist was a petite brunette with a half sleeve of an intricate and beautiful tattoo on one arm. She had silky straight black hair and her make-up looked to be professionally done. Although Cosima more often noticed blondes this woman would otherwise be her type. Today however, she didn't give the woman a second look.

Cosima shrugged shyly as the woman asked her opinion on which colors to add to her bouquet from the display of lilies. She then found herself wondering what Delphine's response would be to her giving them to her. Her mind then began to wander and she thought about what Delphine would be wearing and how her French lilt would sound around those Spanish words. What would they talk about? Would she blush at Cosima's flirtations like she did at the shoot or would she grow tired of their little game? All of these thoughts rushed through her mind as the florist prepared an arrangement for Cosima until finally her phone rang and snapped her out of it.

"Delphine?"

"Allo Cosima, are you already on your way?"

"Checking to make sure I'm there on time?"

"Oui, because I am beginning to walk and I'd hate to arrive and not find you there."

"Oh I see, you can't stand to spend one more minute without me? In that case I'll hurry"

With a sigh Delphine hid her laughter at Cosima's brazen flirtation and replied,

"Alright, J'attendrai"

"Alright"

Cosima must have been smiling the entire time she was speaking with Delphine because the florist had an odd grin on her face as she rang her up.

"Man, you've got it bad girl. That is one lucky lady."

Cosima couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. She knew the woman was right and she was beginning to get worried that her attraction to Delphine was becoming too strong too fast. Rather than dwell on it she paid and headed out the door after thanking the florist.

…

Once she arrived at the restaurant, Delphine began to get nervous. Even during the nearly one mile walk she didn't break a sweat but now her palms were clammy. She began to tap her foot as she waited in line to put her name in.

After being seated she glanced around the restaurant and noticed the patrons were quite young and eccentric much like most of the niche areas of West Hollywood. Just as she was marveling at a haircut she couldn't quite wrap her mind around Cosima entered the restaurant, flowers in hand, looking just as good as she remembered. Good as in a friend with a nice style…right.

Delphine was once again surprised by how Cosima could pull off such casual attire and look so trendy. She also couldn't help but notice that although she was more toned than the average woman, she moved with a grace that was similar to that of a dancer. Her body wasn't stocky or wide, but rather lean and sinewy, despite her short stature. Her outfit of a loose gray tank top, black denim and all white converse Chuck Taylor's, was simple and managed to make her look even younger than she was. The brunette's dreads were in a loose bun and she wore a large faced watch on her left wrist with an assortment of knit bracelets on the other. Delphine took this time to ogle the woman as she waited for the hostess to direct her toward their table.

She couldn't help but think it was nice to be out with someone who cared about the way they looked but didn't need to be in designer ensembles. It made Delphine feel like she could be a little more relaxed about the way she was dressed.

Cosima spotted her and began to smile uncontrollably like a child on Christmas day. She eventually walked over to where Delphine was sitting and began to hand her the lilies.

"Hey there... these are for you. I walked by the flower shop and thought you might like them…"

She waited a few seconds to see how Delphine would react. The woman simply took the flowers and smelled them before replying,

"They're beautiful Cosima, thank you. I haven't smelled fresh flowers in so long..."

Relieved that the woman wasn't turned off by the gesture, she sat in the chair across from her and thought of a way to compliment Delphine. She could say she looked beautiful but that was too simple. She could talk about how the sun rays coming through the window made her eyes shine like the constellations in the night sky, but that might be too much. Eventually she settled on something in between.

"You're welcome. I chose the flower that reminded me of the way you sound when you speak French, which is absolutely lovely"

'Nailed it!' She thought as Delphine turned bright red and began to giggle at the comparison.

"Oh so this is how you woo the girls, Flowers and compliments about how lovely they are? You Cosima, are something else entirely."

"No wooing here Delphine just stating facts. You can sound tough...as you displayed with your words when we first met, but you can be quite sweet after someone with my level of charm disarms you" Delphine was in disbelief at how confident Cosima was in her theory.

"I mean you agreed to have lunch with me even though your first instinct was to say no... Soooo in essence, I think I'm wearing you down woman...I'm wearing you doooown." Cosima finished her speech certain that Delphine would not get the reference and began to peruse the menu for something edible at the vegan Mexican restaurant. She was completely surprised to find she was wrong when Delphine responded.

"So I am Laura Winslow and you are Steve Urkel?... Well that makes sense, I mean you already have the glasses and the walk down" Delphine laughed at her own joke and hoped Cosima would find it as funny as she did.

'Delphine knows 90's sitcom references too?' Cosima thought as she began to wonder if she had dreamt the woman into existence.

"Hey you can laugh all you want but hipsters are rocking the Urkel look all over Silver Lake… And I do not walk like him. I'm far more suave... like Stefan."

After more playful banter the two ordered their meals and began to get more insight into the others' life with an ease neither had ever experienced.

"So you have one sister and an adopted sister and brother from the UK?

"Yes"

"Okay and Alison the oldest raised you after you mother passed in your teens?"

"Correct"

"Wow Cosima you have layers. Your life is far more complex than I would've imagined. You've been through so much."

Cosima never really thought of it that way. It had just been the way things were. Their mother Siobhan had been in a fatal car accident when they were younger and Alison being the oldest took over and essentially raised them. It wasn't something she discussed often, but she was comfortable sharing this with Delphine.

"Yeah I suppose, we really had to stick together to survive and we are very close because of it…You know my Mom was the reason I really stuck with soccer. She worked two jobs to pay for my club league dues and made sure I practiced as often as possible. It was her dream to see me play in the World Cup…I like to think she sees me somehow and cheers for me."

Cosima couldn't fathom why she was telling this virtual stranger all of this but she really saw something in Delphine's eyes that made her feel like she truly heard her and understood.

"I'm sure she does Cosima, you have accomplished so much at such a young age and yet you manage to be so humble. You are an inspiration to young athletes everywhere. Thank you so much for sharing this side of yourself with me."

Delphine smiled warmly and put her hands on top of Cosima's across the table without even thinking or worrying about how the other woman would interpret it. She did so for the simple fact that she wanted to comfort her. That, and she was aching to have physical contact with her ever since she saw the brunette walk through the door.

The feeling she felt as soon as their hands met was one she couldn't recall experiencing before. It was a mixture of desire and comfort that she would not have thought possible. The synapses in her brain were firing and while part of her wanted to let go in order to regain her senses, but she couldn't seem to pry herself away. Cosima's hands were soft to the touch but strong as she grabbed Delphine's hands and held them briefly before returning them to their original position under the blonde's. It was obvious Cosima was feeling something too and had to stop her natural inclination to extend their contact.

Cosima was the first to snap out of the trance they were in when the waitress came back with the check. They both reached for it but Cosima grabbed it before handing it back to the waitress with her credit card.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that was not bad for my first foray into cashew cheese." Cosima teased as she sipped her sparkling water in an attempt to cleanse her palate.

Delphine immediately felt guilty.

"If you didn't want vegan we could have gone somewhere else" She stated before planting her bottom lip firmly between her teeth, while the rest of her face formed into an uneasy smile.

"No, I wanted to try it. I just hope you don't hate me for being a carnivore."

"Non, don't be silly. I wasn't vegan until Olivier insisted we eat 'clean'… It's honestly funny considering some of his habits" The blonde scoffed before realizing she may have said too much.

"Oh…I see" Cosima replied nervously and subsequently excused herself to the restroom.

Relieved to have the time to process what was happening without interruption, Delphine's mind began to race. She knew Olivier's issues should remain private, especially considering his career. Despite that fact, she began to realize while having lunch with Cosima that her relationship had become far more complicated than it was worth. During their conversation she realized she was probably staying with him due to familiarity and a sense of obligation to the broken and destitute man he had become.

In addition to her confusion about Olivier, Delphine began to dissect her budding friendship with Cosima. Although she never really considered women to be attractive outside of the occasional admiration of the female form, there was certainly something about Cosima that drew her to question herself. Cosima was talented, intelligent and charming and she had her life in order so to speak. Cosima was also sweet and attentive and seemed to only want to make sure Delphine was comfortable and smiling. Throughout their meal Cosima had inquired about her career, hobbies and even her future plans. She found herself wondering if Olivier had ever asked her about these things during their year long relationship. His self-centered monopoly over every conversation was constant but she'd assumed it was part of being with someone slightly famous. Oddly enough, here she was with Cosima, who was more well-known than her boyfriend and much less egocentric if at all.

As all of these thoughts raced through her mind Cosima was returning. Delphine knew she needed to try to change the topic in order to avoid raising the brunette's suspicions about Olivier's 'habits'.

"Cosima can I ask you a question?" The blonde all but blurted without a clear idea what she intended to ask.

"Yes, and you don't have to ask that before asking either" Cosima teased with a smile that showed the tip of her tongue between her teeth with one eyebrow cocked in playful curiosity.

It was a look Delphine had grown quite fond of and was further flustered by it briefly before asking her question.

"Did you ask me here as your friend or… as a date?"

That was certainly not the question Cosima expected and based on the nervous look on Delphine's face she didn't know she was going to ask it. Cosima even entertained the idea of telling the truth but lost her nerve just before she began.

"Well I uh like you Delphine…I mean I think you're great but you have a boyfriend and I assumed you were straight so I wouldn't want to set myself up for disappointment you know?"

"Oui je comprends. I'm sorry I asked. It's just with the flowers…" There was hint of disappointment in Delphine's reply.

"Delphine I can see how that could throw you off and I honestly almost didn't get them but they reminded me of you and how vibrant of a person you are. I couldn't help but think every woman deserves flowers and be reminded that their beautiful once in a while. Even if it's by their new buddy"

'Amazing recovery Niehaus' She thought to herself as she watched Delphine's smile grow and her eyes begin to gloss as if she were going to cry.

"Wow Cosima, qui est très doux . Tu me flattes"

"I'm hoping you are happy despite the look on your face? Please don't be upset"

"Non, I said you are sweet. It has been so long since anyone has cared about my interests the way you seem to and with your constant attention a girl could become spoiled." She laughed the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes away.

"Glad to do it. You deserve it… You are truly something special" Cosima paused for a moment reveling in the change in Delphine's demeanor. She felt a sense of accomplishment due to the woman's appreciation for her efforts. She couldn't help but think of how often she felt unappreciated by Kathryn. The women were polar opposites and the fact that Delphine was not vain enough to care if she showed emotion endeared her more to Cosima.

"Now if you're ready Ms. Cormier I would love to get out of this restaurant and get some sun…It's a gorgeous day."

"Oui, it is. After you"

The women walked outside and breathed in the warm air as they shielded their eyes from the sun. Once Delphine began to walk, Cosima followed behind slightly admiring the elegance with which she carried herself. When describing her new friend to her brother she'd mentioned old Hollywood. She was beginning to notice a hint of Grace Kelly and she couldn't help but picture herself as the Prince of Monaco.

As they walked somewhat aimlessly, Delphine would bring her flowers to her nose and smile before glancing back at Cosima. She was definitely glad she'd ignored Felix and gotten the flowers. She really loved to see the blonde so happy.

"I don't mean to interrupt our stroll but do we have a destination in mind?"

"Non, can we just walk for a while?"

"Of course, anything you want" The brunette replied sincerely with a grin.

Delphine felt herself melt at the words and playfully bumped shoulders with Cosima as they walked toward where she had parked her car.

After the thirty minute walk full of dog petting, window shopping and stolen glances between the two, they arrived at Delphine's car. She drove a new Prius that Olivier convinced her would save her tons on gas, when in reality he drove it more than she did.

"So we walked to your car I see…You know mine was much closer right?"

The brunette chuckled with her hands on her hips playfully like a school teacher.

"Oui, but it is such a nice day like you said and I didn't want to leave you just yet…"

"Oh yeah, I get that. It's not that I didn't enjoy it, I just think it's kinda funny…It seems to me that overall you really like spending time with me."

There was a brief pause as Cosima awaited Delphine's response somewhat leaning forward into the blondes personal space.

"Oh Cosima, what am I going to do with you? Wait… don't answer that I know how that mind works."

"Oh no darlin', you have no idea" Cosima replied with no hesitance.

"Hmmm maybe not but I can guess that it is quite dirty when the opportunity presents itself, non?

Delphine realized she was taking the flirting into dangerous territory and she wasn't sure why. While she was having fun with Cosima, she had a boyfriend and even if she was single she wasn't sure this type of banter was appropriate to be participating in with a woman. Flirtation was one thing but sexual innuendo was something else entirely.

"Yes Delphine, when it presents itself." Cosima breathed, all but dismissing the suggestion so she wouldn't go too far and scare the other woman.

Although Cosima refused to show her frustration verbally, her body certainly did. She felt herself begin to flush and her brow became a bit damp. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a visceral reaction to a woman's flirtation. Her first response was to run and get away from Delphine before the woman had too much influence over her emotions, but she couldn't help but be drawn to her smile and the smell of her shampoo as the breeze blew it directly toward her. There was an overwhelming sense of dread trying to overtake the excitement over the feelings the woman gave her. She knew what happened when gay girls fell for straight ones. The tales of heartache were enough to keep Cosima from seriously pursuing one, until now. She had only wished she could reach out and touch Delphine again and see if these feelings were mutual. Their brief moment at the table really threw Cosima for a loop and gave her the slightest hope that Delphine felt it too. The connection was too strong to be one sided. 'Wasn't it?' She thought with no hope of finding the answer on her own. She needed to know. If only she could find a way to spend more time with Delphine.

They stood outside of the car briefly as Delphine leaned against the car and smoked a cigarette not wanting Olivier to smell it in the car as she wasn't allowed to smoke either.

"Well Cosima did you want a ride back to your car? I'd offer you a cigarette but I don't want to corrupt you." Delphine said with a wink clearly deciding to keep up this teasing.

"Corrupt me? I'm the Dennis Rodman of women's soccer if you let anyone else tell it" Cosima joked knowing that she was far from that salacious.

"Je sais ce qu'ils dissent Cosima, but I see someone who is misunderstood. Like I said, you have layers… One's I intend to peel off over time."

"First the French, now the talk of peeling layers off of me? Are you trying to give me a heart attack or…?"

"Non, I'm sure your heart will sustain itself, you're in great shape." Delphine retorted deciding to throw caution to the wind. She loved getting this reaction from Cosima. Especially when considering the woman's knack for teasing her mercilessly.

For Cosima this was moving quickly into confusing territory. Delphine couldn't possibly be trying to seduce her but intentionally or not she felt herself becoming enticed. Determined not to fall into any traps or overstep into the predatory stereotype she backed down.

"Why don't you give me that ride just in case? We don't want to risk it."

Finished smoking, Delphine laughed and got into the car. Cosima followed as she took notice of the immaculate condition of the vehicle. She was suddenly relieved they hadn't gone to her car first because she was sure Delphine would've been appalled at the water bottles and random gear strewn around her backseat.

Just as she thanked the universe the traffic was extending their time together, Cosima got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, so I know we've spent a lot of time together today but there's a party at the Abbey tonight for one of my teammates' birthdays and I remember you saying you don't get out much…Anyway if you're free I'd like for you to come. Full disclosure it is a gay bar but straight people go all the time…"

Delphine found Cosima's nervous rambling endearing but felt like giving the woman break so she interrupted.

"…Yes Cosima I've been. My friend Thomas knows several of the dancers there quite intimately. I have some work to do but maybe I can go when I'm finished. Can I call you when I decide?"

"Yeah, of course! It's going to be fun, so I hope you can make it."

They drove back toward the brunettes' car in a comfortable silence when a familiar song came on the radio and Delphine began to sing along.

"Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien

Ni le bien qu`on m`a fait, ni le mal…"

"Hey I've heard this one…it's the one about having no regrets." Cosima says as if she's thinking out loud.

Delphine nearly gasps in shock. It was a very popular song but not with most Americans and she would've never pictured Cosima listening to it, let alone knowing what it was about.

"Oui, it is a very popular song."

"Yes, but aren't surprised I know it?" Cosima asked hopefully as she noticed Delphine become a bit flustered.

"Very…"

"Well I'll be honest, I did some research after we last spoke and I grew to like many of the songs I heard. Your recommendation was appreciated."

The American was proud to have caught the woman off guard and was pleased with her reaction.

While Delphine drove, she felt herself gripping the steering wheel tightly to prevent her hands from reaching over to touch Cosima. She wasn't sure what had come over her but the fact that the woman spent her free time researching something Delphine was interested in in order to connect with her, affected her in a way that she couldn't comprehend. It was as if her mind was fighting with her body for control. While her mind was telling her Cosima was just a good friend and a great listener, her body was telling her to climb over the seat and kiss the woman within an inch of her life. This was not at all how she intended this day to go but after her night with Olivier she was convinced this was just a result of her life feeling out of control and she was letting her emotions get the better of her. They finally arrived at the parking lot and Delphine waited with Cosima for the valet to bring her car around.

"Well I had a great time with you today Cosima, you have a pleasant ease about yourself. You must have a ton of friends"

"So did I and you're not so bad yourself… But while I know a lot of people, I wouldn't consider most of them friends." Cosima laughed with a half-smile trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Well you have me now mon ami, and I won't go so easily."

"Good glad to hear it. Don't forget to call me later, you won't want to miss the party."

Just then the valet rounded the corner in Cosima's Jeep Wrangler. It was a convertible and Delphine immediately pictured Cosima riding in with the top off down Melrose. It seemed to fit her so perfectly and Delphine wondered why she'd ever pictured the woman driving a luxury car to begin with. Cosima was a California girl through and through and the Jeep took her aesthetic to the maximum level.

After coming out of her daydream Delphine realized the car arriving meant it was time to say goodbye. She had been both dreading and anticipating this moment since they'd left the restaurant. She hated the idea of parting from the woman she was quickly developing an attachment to, but she was eager to embrace her under the guise of saying goodbye. She felt fervent in her desire to feel the transfer of energy from Cosima's body to her own because her other senses were already being assaulted by the other woman. The smell of Cosima's cologne had been intoxicating her since they'd entered the car and the sound of her voice was making her shiver. Every time she looked at the woman she noticed something new and unique…a scar, a sinew, a tan line. The only sense left was touch and she craved the skin that made her feel a jolt of adrenaline whenever they even grazed one another. She put taste as far from her mind as she could in an effort to stay sane, fearing that tasting any part of Cosima would send her into a state of complete recklessness.

"Well I don't want to keep you…I mean I do but you have work to do and if I'm honest so do I" Cosima rambled as she tried to make eye contact with a distracted Delphine.

"Oui, so much work and there is traffic…" Delphine knew she needed to go but was insistent on a proper goodbye.

"Yes…traffic." After the awkward pause Cosima reached forward to put her arm around Delphine in what could be described as a 'church hug' complete with a pat on the back.

"Donnez-moi un véritable câlin" Delphine teased unsatisfied, before reaching both arms around Cosima's back and pulling her into a tight embrace.

Cosima was caught off guard by the tight grip around her lower back and felt her temperature begin to rise. She blinked slowly before wrapping her arms around the back of Delphine's shoulders. The blonde rested her head on her shoulder and Cosima could feel the woman's hair tickling her earlobe. It felt as if their hearts were trying to compete to see which would break free from the ribcage first. Never to her recollection had a hug made her feel so stirred, but she knew she didn't want it to end.

Eventually the panic came when her breathing began to pick up and she felt like she was rapidly losing the air in her lungs. Once she realized how tight their embrace had become and how Delphine's body began to shake slightly, she knew she needed to break free. She could not be feeling this way so quickly and didn't want to cross any boundaries. Cosima released her grip quickly as if she was awakening from a dream.

"Désolé… I guess I just got a bit comfortable. It's not often that I get a hug just for the sake of an exchange of affection. It generally is meant to lead to something." Delphine admitted in an effort alleviate what she assumed to be Cosima's discomfort.

"Oh no it's okay I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable you know?"

"J'ai l'obtenir. Vous êtes très chevaleresque, Cosima. I am always comfortable with you…But we had better get going it's nearly 5PM." Delphine stated sadly as she looked toward the ground.

"Yeah of course…Take care Delphine. You can call me later even if you can't make it…you know if you get bored." Cosima offered trying not to sound too eager.

"OK… Merci. Au revoir"

After their goodbyes they proceeded to walk to their respective vehicles without looking back, clearly both moved by the experience they had just shared.


	5. Chapter 5

Delphine arrived home still riding the high of the day she'd had with Cosima. She slipped past the living room quietly, in order to sneak up to the bedroom. She wasn't ready to potentially ruin her good mood by speaking to Olivier. He had the tendency to be a downer even when they weren't in a fight.

Once in the bedroom, she began to undress and turned on the shower. Despite her pleasant mood, she was definitely felt worn down from the day. The drive home had also been arduous but with the thoughts of Cosima and their connection fresh in her mind, she had been thoroughly preoccupied. To Delphine their lunch did feel like a date, despite Cosima's suggestions otherwise and she began to feel herself become more comfortable with the idea. The way she flirted and teased Cosima was similar to the way she would've with a man, except she meant every word. She did want to get to know Cosima intimately…far more than she'd expected. She almost felt foolish for beginning to fall for someone with a reputation for loving and leaving women, but If Cosima was truly the player the media made her out to be she was hiding it well. Delphine noticed the nervousness and timidity during their goodbye and would not expect that from someone who simply had one goal in mind.

Still, Delphine wondered if Cosima even thought of her in that way. Sure the brunette flirted with her but perhaps that was just her way. It wasn't as if the soccer player was starved of female attention. Delphine noticed the wayward glances from women they passed on the street. She wondered if she was even Cosima's type. She had seen the trainer ex-girlfriend in the tabloids and had to admit that she was stunning. Although Delphine knew she was attractive, she wasn't sure she was Cosima's taste. Had Cosima pictured herself in bed with Delphine? As she was asking herself this question she began to look down at her body. She wasn't tan or nearly as toned as the trainer but her yoga classes had been paying off. Instead of critiquing herself she decided to let Cosima decide. When she thought of what the other woman would do to her if she was her type she began to blush.

She wondered what sex would even be like with the athlete. She knew what women did together in bed. She'd had lesbian colleagues and had heard their stories about sleeping with girls they'd met at bars. Delphine suddenly began to imagine it herself. Was Cosima gentle like her actions would suggest, or was she rough and unfeeling like her persona would indicate? Would she want to sleep with someone with no experience or did she prefer a more seasoned partner? She would have to have a lot of experience of her own, right? Lastly, the most unyielding question, would she leave in the middle of the night?

This thinking led Delphine to shudder. Just as she began to get carried away, the sound of loud music snapped her out of it. She knew it was his way of getting her attention and after the long shower she decided she was ready to interact with Olivier. She couldn't simply ignore him and sneak out of the house so she psyched herself up and began the journey downstairs. She contemplated whether or not to tell him about her lunch with Cosima, especially after experiencing his vulnerable state the night before. She honestly had no energy to argue and wanted nothing more than to finish her editing for the day so she could go out.

"Baby, are you coming down?"

"Oui, où êtes-vous?"

Olivier had picked up enough French from his lessons to understand Delphine but not respond in the language just yet.

"The kitchen!"

He shouted over the stereo he was listening to Oasis's Wonderwall on far louder than necessary.

Delphine entered the kitchen cautiously and saw her boyfriend preparing pasta in his Calvin Klein pajama set. She rolled her eyes and walked over to supervise whatever he was attempting to do. Just then, she noticed a bouquet of long stem white roses in the sink that had obviously just been pruned. Her eyes grew wide as she realized she'd left the flowers Cosima gave her in the backseat of her car. She had not yet decided how to explain them and decided to wait until morning to figure it out.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm making your favorite, the one with the mussels."

"Oh that sounds lovely…"

She'd heard that word so much recently that it was bound to sneak into her lexicon.

"Since when do you make seafood pasta?"

"Since I saw a tutorial on YouTube. You can learn anything online. Now please take a load off, have a glass of Riesling and let your man spoil you."

She could tell he was trying his hardest to cater to her after their night of turmoil, but she really wanted to get some rest so she could go meet up with Cosima later. She knew his whole display was to get back into her good graces, just as she knew he hoped it would get him back into to bed with her as well. He had spent the night in the spare room and she knew he hated going even a night without sex. Despite his efforts she could hardly be bothered and was desperate to find an excuse to leave the house.

"So how was your day? Did you have that meeting you were talking to Thomas about on the phone last night?"

'Merde' she thought quite nervously to herself. She had told Thomas she had a meeting but how had Olivier heard them?

She decided to offer an answer in an effort to avoid raising suspicion.

"Eh, oui, I did"

"Well how'd it go? You sounded pretty excited; it must be a big opportunity for you."

He had no idea how big of an opportunity it was becoming in her mind. She felt herself drift off into a daydream about Cosima holding her hands across the table when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began to kiss her neck. This would generally be arousing to her but she felt herself shiver at his touch in a way she never had before.  
She was truly becoming bothered by the man she once thought she could love. Although Delphine had never considered herself to be in love in her entire life, he was the first person to make her think she could.

"Baby, why are you being so jumpy? Did the meeting not go well?"  
He said while rubbing his hands roughly over her hips and swaying them gently from side to side.

"Oh no it went quite well, although it wasn't a meeting it was just lunch with a client I met last week."

"Oh? From which studio? And since when do they take editors to lunch at Gracias Madre?"  
She began to feel ill at the mention of the restaurant. Had he followed her there? Had he seen her with Cosima? She had to be honest before it was too late. She turned herself around slightly in order to free herself from his hold and began to fidget with the pans on the stove.

Olivier stood with a puzzled look on his face and folded his arms awaiting her explanation.

"It was Cosima Niehaus, you know the soccer player? I did a shoot with her last week and she wanted to have lunch to decide on what prints to send to the editor. Overall it was a pleasant afternoon and she wasn't too difficult if not a little indecisive." She over-explained and could sense that he knew she was lying.

He began to move around the kitchen table to get closer and stopped right next to her left shoulder.

"You went to lunch with that soccer player?"

Delphine felt herself become uneasy as she looked up at his piercing stare. She honestly began to fear his reaction as he had been volatile with her in the past. He had never laid a hand on her but he did make a habit of throwing things and slamming doors.

"Yes…she is very nice. Nothing like what you hear about on T.V."

"I bet…I'm sure she's nice to all of the pretty girls Delphine, but you've got to be careful with them. There were a few of those dykes on the crew of Lone Wolf and although they seem harmless they won't hesitate to hit on any woman they see, just like a man."

Delphine felt a twinge of anger run down her spine when hearing that word and felt even more offended that it was aimed toward Cosima. She couldn't help but think that he sounded just like her father, which further infuriated her.

"Olivier that's enough! I will not listen to you refer to someone you don't know in that manner let alone a friend of mine. How can you use that word?"

"Oh relax Delphine it's not that serious and I'd hardly call her a friend if I were you…You barely know the woman."

She started to agree with him before she remembered how wonderfully they were able to connect and considered how Cosima had opened up to her. She thought about the stories she herself had shared about Olivier and how Cosima had trouble hiding her concern. The concern didn't seem like that of someone who was trying to discredit him in order to break them apart, but that of a friend that saw that their relationship was unhealthy. Cosima wouldn't be the first person to suggest this seeing as Thomas had offered to 'tear him a new one' multiple times until Delphine's behest for him not to harm her boyfriend.

"You know nothing about it Oli and I will not sit here and listen to your propaganda any longer."

She stormed out of the kitchen without looking at him and immediately texted Thomas and asked him to pick her up. Luckily he was on hiatus from his theater production and was available on weeknights again.

Once he agreed to pick her up, she grabbed several items that she could use to put together an outfit that she thought Cosima would like. Her sole intent for packing so much was in an effort to avoid embarrassing her friend in front of her teammates. She just didn't want to show up looking out of place…or so she convinced herself. Thomas would certainly know what would work for this occasion, so she decided just to wait until they got to his place to decide. After packing far more than was necessary, she heard Olivier slamming dishes in the kitchen. Part of her wanted to leave without a trace but she was worried about her belongings and what harm he would do to himself during his fit.

"I'm going to Thomas'…Are you going to be alright?" She asked postured toward the front door.

"Yeah Delphine… I just went through all of this to make up with you and you're leaving. I'm going to be wonderful."

"I can't sit here and argue with you about this. Thomas is on his way. I don't know if I'll be back tonight so don't wait up."

"Are you sure you're going to his house Delphine?"  
She gave a puzzled look before answering the question. She hoped he was not insinuating she was going to see Cosima.

"Oui, positive. What kind of question is that? You don't trust what I tell you?"

"It's not that…it's just that you seemed to start this fight over nothing. You've never been that passionate about this issue before. I mean I know Thomas is gay but I wasn't even referring to him. I kinda like him considering…"

She laughed internally at the irony of his statement. Thomas loathed him and always assumed he was homophobic despite Dephine's defense of his character.

"Considering what? That is what I mean. You can't judge people like that. There is nothing wrong with being homosexual just like there is nothing wrong with having brown hair."

"Hardly a fair comparison Babe but since there's no winning with you tonight I'll drop it…I'm sorry I got upset earlier. I'm just stressed and I really wanted tonight to go well. You might have the right idea though…space could be good."

"Okay? So you are fine now?"

"Yeah just got a little upset with myself. I've been a burden and you deserve better from me. I may not agree on this whole 'gay' thing but I love you and I don't want you to think I judge your friends."

"Alright then Olivier. I'm going to wait outside…au revoir"  
Before she could slip out the door he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He gave her a look that screamed desperation and attempted to kiss her. Their lips touched but hers didn't part and her eyes did not close. Once he realized his kiss was not going to be returned he let go of her just as Thomas pulled up and honked the horn.

"Allo, Joues de sucre!" Thomas shouted out of the car window.

"Hello! No matter how many times I hear that I will never understand it. American terms of affection are so odd." She admitted with a smirk, relieved to be reunited with her best friend for the first time in weeks.

"So what did Assface do this time Baby? Do I need to turn this car around and 'take a Louisville slugger to both headlights'?"

"Non, because that car is in my name. ..He did try to make up with me tonight after our fight last night but he said something offensive and I couldn't ignore it."

"How original…He turned on the charm?"

"Oui, he bought me flowers and was making my favorite dish. He even attempted to set the mood with Wonderwall of all things…" She was laughing at the thought and Thomas joined in heartily.

"Oh Del, that man is the worst but at least he comes back with his tail between his legs when he's wrong."

"Oui but I'm afraid I'm growing tired of this dynamic. It should be easier. We don't have things in common anymore, we fight constantly, and his drinking is making him impotent…"

"Whoa now he's crossed the line…he's not even keeping it up? Look at you! I'm gayer than the day is long but I still get a halfsie when you wear that red dress…"

Delphine was beet red at the admission but she knew her friend was just trying to comfort her. She was thanking the stars she had him to go to on nights like these.

"Okay Thomas, flattery aside, do you think I'm wasting my time with Olivier? Can I do better?"

"Of course! I've been telling you that since he asked to move in with you. Before then he was at least gainfully employed and socially relevant. Now he's just a soap opera actor with a bad accent."

She laughed at the description but she couldn't disagree. When they'd met Olivier was on a popular cable show and had a few film roles under his belt. His finances seemed to be in order and he spared no expense wining and dining her. Although Delphine wasn't with him for his wealth, she did enjoy being doted upon. The first nine months of their relationship were a severe contrast to the most recent three. Their cohabitating seemingly pulled back the curtain on the facade Olivier was hiding behind. The memories of the good times were the only thing that kept her holding on.

"I know, it's just that I've never been in a relationship with anyone who really gets me. They're always with me for my looks or because of what I do. You wouldn't believe how many men think I can get them into films because I work in this town. He was the first man that seemed genuinely interested in me for me…Now I realize he knows nothing more than whatever ideal he projected onto me."

"Man D…That's deep. But as the old saying goes 'you just haven't met the right person yet' right?"

"Thomas that's just it… I think I have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh wow…This is big. Please tell me he's an athlete… I've always pictured you with a professional baseball player."

Thomas was having trouble keeping his eyes on the road due to the utter suspense.

"Well…"

"I mean I picture myself with one but you have a much better chance…Okay I'm sorry go on"

"Anyway, it is a professional athlete."

"Oh nice! Is it that young guy from the Dodgers? The one with the tattoos? You would look so good with him. Naughty and nice you know?"

"They have tattoos as well." She laughed a how close his little fantasy was to the truth.

"Okay just tell me, because you're being vague just to keep me at the edge of my seat. You know how I get when you tease."

She giggled to herself and decided to reward the man for his patience. He certainly would get a kick out of this confession.

"Okay but only if you promise not to overreact..."

"Scout's honor" He said with a hand raised in salute.

"It's the professional soccer player…Cosima Niehaus."

The car became silent for what felt like a minute to Delphine before Thomas burst out into uproarious laughter.

"Cosima?...Niehaus? The Fonz? The Great Converter? That is who you think understands you? Honey, the only thing she wants to understand how many goals she can score with you before the World Cup starts."

Delphine was completely embarrassed. She knew he knew of Cosima from being in the local gay community but she had successfully refused to acknowledge her persona until this moment.

"Wow Thomas…That was some response. Thank you for not overreacting."

"Aww….I'm sorry, it's just so hard to believe. I mean you a straight woman of high moral standard… and her, a lesbian scoundrel. It's too rich, it's unbelievable." He replied still laughing but seeming apologetic.

"Scoundrel? That's a bit harsh isn't it?"

"Ask her ex-girlfriend. She was supposedly sleeping with her married teammate while they were living together.

"Was that ever proven? I mean I know it looked that way but no one ever seemed to be able to validate it."

"Oh yeah, you've been hooked…But no I guess there never was any proof, just a headline. I can give her the benefit of the doubt. Just promise me you aren't trying to fix her like you are apparently trying to with Olivier. This isn't your 'thing' is it?"

"Non, not my 'thing'. And I don't think there is anything to fix, I've seen her twice and she's been nothing but charming."

"Wasn't Olivier charming when you first met him?"

"Ugh, why do you have to be so logical? I was content in my fantasy."

"I know Dear. We all do it. Just be careful. I'm not going to deter you because you're a big girl. That, and I've always wanted a lesbian friend, so even if you and dreadlocks don't work out we can tear up WeHo together."

"I'm fairly certain dating a woman would make me a bisexual, but we aren't even far enough to get into that."

"So tell me about this journey to the dark side you've been on in secret…"

The two spent their drive reviewing the events of the last week and Delphine briefly touched on the blowout with Olivier. He was definitely shocked to hear of the rehab ultimatum she'd given him. Thomas was completely intrigued since his love life was completely dry aside from the usual advances from his vocal coach who was twenty years his senior.

…

"Niehaus, you've got thirty minutes and then we are leaving! It's a surprise party so you need to be on time for once."

"Alright Sam! I told you, I need to look good tonight. You never know who might show up." Cosima shouted back to her teammate. She tried on her third outfit in the mirror and glanced at her phone for the hundredth time that hour.

"Dude, it doesn't matter what you wear and you know that. If you're dressing up in case we run into Kat I can assure you she won't be there."

"Why would I be doing that?" She asked with a scoff while modeling a dress she was contemplating.

"I don't know… Hey are you wearing a dress? This is new. Who are you trying to fool…I mean impress?"

"Fool? I wear dresses all of the time. You've seen me in them."

"Yes but never to a bar, least of all a gay one, but to each their own… So who's the new target?"

"Okay this is getting ridiculous. Can everyone please stop acting like I'm some kind of con-artist? I like women and they like me. I can't help that."

"Alright, I was just teasing you, but it seems like you're putting a lot of effort into tonight, so please tell me who is worthy of such attention"

"If you must know I invited a friend. She's the photographer I worked with on Friday. Her name is Delphine, she's French, and she's gorgeous. I saw her again this afternoon and we're really hitting if off…"

"This will be your second time seeing her? In one day?" Samantha said with a disbelieving look.

"Yeah Sam, I really like her so please don't be weird about this. She's the first woman I've really been into since Kat."

"Really? It took you almost six months to 'really be into' someone? If I recall correctly you were 'really into' that bartender a few weeks ago in your hotel room…"

"You know what that was…but this…this is different. I'm keeping a safe distance though… I don't want to overstep."

"Overstep what? She's over 18… right Cosima?" Her teammate asked seriously much to Cosima's chagrin.

"Yes! Who do you think I am?"

"Okay because you had me worried…so what's her deal then… she has a record…a child… a girlfriend?"

"Um…a boyfriend actually..."

"Oh so it's worse than I thought…well you might as well rip your heart out and stomp on it now because it'll hurt less if you do it yourself."

"A bit dramatic, no?"

"Maybe, but let's just see what the team thinks about this."

"Under no circumstances are you to tell our teammates Sam. I mean it."

"Well aren't they going to meet her? Unless you plan to hide her all night."

"They can meet her, she's my friend and I'll introduce her as such. Now drop it please we've already wasted 15 of my 45 minutes" Cosima joked shimmying herself into a tight black dress.

"Cosima! Seriously, Hurry up!…"

…

"Yep I've got a halfsie D... I mean it you look delicious. Dreadlocks is going to die when she sees you in this."

"You're terrible... Do you think it looks ok? Not too formal?"

"No, I mean you look straight but she already knows that." Thomas teased Delphine in an attempt to calm her nerves. He could see her sweating off the make-up he had spent 20 minutes on.

The red dress was still fitting in all of the right places and the black stilettos made her look even more statuesque. Her red lips were formed into a pout as she blotted her lipstick and she began to agree with him. The dress was a winner and it made her feel confident.

"Oui, no secret there… I honestly cannot believe I am going to a gay bar with the intention of meeting a woman. This is surreal."

"Does Ms. Fonzarelli know you intend for her to pound on your jukebox or will that be a surprise?"

"Who said I intended on that? I'm merely going to enjoy the company of a friend. Despite my connection to her I'm not entirely sure what my intentions are."

"Okay, well if she were a man would you be unsure?"

Delphine considered this question critically. If Cosima was a man would she be assuming she'd sleep with her? Would she be so intent on them remaining friends? Despite her excitement at their flirtation, she knew she was still too unsure to really pursue Cosima. There was also still the issue of Olivier, and although they were at odds she wasn't a cheater. After some back and forth she decided to let the evening play out. Before Friday she wouldn't have ever dreamed she'd be asking herself this question, so truly anything was possible.

"I don't know. Perhaps I wouldn't, but she isn't a man and I am not single. I do really enjoy her company but I feel I may be experiencing some confusion due to my situation with Olivier…Let us just see where the evening goes shall we?"

"Okay, but it seems you're indecisive tonight so I'll have my friend Jack help you choose your direction."

"Oh no, not whiskey? I want to remember the night…"

…

Generic electronic music blared from the speakers as Cosima and Samantha entered the club after skipping the line. All eyes were on the pair but Cosima was far too preoccupied to notice. Samantha began to text their teammates while Cosima examined the room for a familiar face. Although she hadn't heard from Delphine she was hoping she would see the woman at some point. After a short search the two found their group.

"Niehaus you made it before sunrise? Samantha I owe you a drink." Their goalie Kendall shouted from a roped off booth.

"You do but I'm going to pass it on to Cosima because she's a bit on edge." Sam blurted before remembering she was sworn to secrecy.

While her teammates bantered, Cosima fidgeted by the edge of the booth wondering why she'd chosen to wear a dress. While she liked the outfit, she felt it might be jarring for Delphine to see her looking so feminine. Regardless, it was too late to change her mind so she decided to join her teammates in their revelry and pray Delphine showed up.

"What's your deal Cos? And why so sexy tonight..Hot date?" Her co-captain Theresa asked with concern and waited patiently for a response.

"No date just meeting a friend here. Not certain though because I haven't heard from her since this afternoon."

"Oh alright, well take a seat. Kendall should be back with your drink in a bit."

Cosima sat and continued to adjust herself in her dress. She was clearly uncomfortable and her teammates were beginning to take notice.

"Hey dude we need you to loosen up. The birthday girl will be here shortly. Shake off whatever is going on and come dance with us."

Cosima decided to take Theresa's advice and relax. She walked out to the dancefloor and began to move with the beat. Thirty minutes later she'd had two more drinks and was feeling a lot more calm than when she'd arrived. She wanted to see Delphine, but she realized she had no control over whether or not the woman would show up.

….

"Thomas she told me to call her if I was coming. I can't just show up."

"If she invited you what's the issue? She didn't call you to cancel and if you were worried about this why didn't you call before we left?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il a glissé de mon esprit. J'étais tellement excitée et…"

"I know you're nervous right now but let's not forget I don't know what the hell you're saying, regardless of how sexy it sounds."

"Oh…Pardonnez-moi…You know how I get." Delphine couldn't help but laugh when she remembered how Cosima had pointed out her habit of switching dialects when her emotions got the better of her.

"Just hush and let me call her. You're making it worse."

Delphine found Cosima's name in her phone and pressed send. Just then she felt her stomach drop in anticipation.

After several rings Cosima answered.

"Hello"

"Cosima, hello I was on my way over to the bar before I remembered to call you. Are you still at The Abbey?"

"Hey you! Yeah totally. I was hoping you'd miss me and decide to come."

"I'm sorry, I can barely hear you over the music."

"Oh, okay IS THIS BETTER?"

"Oui, my friend Thomas and I are minutes away where should we meet you?"

"WE ARE ALONG THE WALL IN THE RESERVED AREA. I'LL KEEP AN EYE OUT!"

Delphine couldn't help but laugh at how loudly Cosima was yelling and thought of how cute she must've looked huddled in a corner somewhere.

"Ok Cosima, see you soon."

…

It took some time for Thomas to find a parking spot and the line at the club was quite long. After finally entering, Delphine grabbed her friends arm for moral support and led him toward where Cosima said she was seated. Just as she began to see familiar faces from the team, she spotted Cosima out of the corner of her eye. She was dressed in a tight black cocktail dress with burgundy pumps. She was nearly as tall as Delphine with the height of the heels. It was a simple look but the dress managed to showcase her shape,with her toned hamstrings and calves on display. In awe of her transformation, Delphine all but gawked as Cosima winded around her friends on the dancefloor. The brunette's hair was in a tight bun and she was sans glasses. Delphine thought it was a delicate look for such a 'scoundrel'. After the song ended Delphine released Thomas and built up the nerve to approach her friend who was still swaying to the rhythm.

In an effort to surprise her, Delphine sauntered up behind Cosima and whispered in her ear.

"Bonsoir mon ami"

Although she could barely hear the voice over the noise, she recognized the perfume.

"Why hello, glad you finally made it"

Cosima turned to greet the woman with a hug and was pleased to receive a peck on each cheek. Afterward she took a step back and took in the entire form before her.

She started from the top and studied every inch of Delphine down to her feet. She did this as discreetly as possible but still was able to marvel at Delphine's after hours look. She couldn't help licking her lips and prayed her friend hadn't noticed.

"Wow Delphine you clean up well. Who were you planning on running into tonight?"

"Just you I'm afraid. Thank you though." She teased before poking out her tongue playfully.

"All this for me? Being your friend has its perks."

"Oui, more than you can imagine." The blonde said pausing for effect. If the Jack Daniel's was meant to lead her in a direction, it was certainly leading her toward Cosima.

"Ahh you're in the mood to tease tonight…well two can play at that game Darlin'"

"No teasing these are the facts Cherie, and you look very nice tonight too. Are you in search of something?"

"Nothing in particular, just a good time. I'm easy" Cosima dared with a wink allowing her liquid courage to push her toward her desires without second guessing.

Suddenly, Delphine grabbed Cosima's wrist and dragged her further into the crowd on the dancefloor. By the time they reached the middle, Thomas and the team were scattered about. They were surrounded by strangers but they were in essence alone. Delphine pulled Cosima in to dance with her and their faces were inches apart. Just then "Show Me Love" by Robin S. began to play and the entire club erupted with the voices of people singing along.

"God I love this song…it reminds me of college. It came out when I was a kid but everyone knows the words." Cosima nearly shouted into Delphine's ear.

"This is one of the first songs they've played that I know." Delphine replied with a blush.

"You're so 90's, it's adorable."

As the song played they each considered the lyrics silently while they danced around one another.

"Heartbreaks and promises I've had more than my share 

I'm tired of giving my love and getting nowhere nowhere 

What I need is somebody who really cares 

I really need a lover, a lover that wants to be there…"

"You're a really good dancer, is this how you hook them? The women I mean…" Delphine asked attempting to sound impartial.

"I know what you meant. I've noticed that you seem to be very interested in how I attract women. This could mean one of two things…One, you're looking for tips or two, you are wondering if you're falling for the same things that other women have?"

Cosima questioned the woman sincerely needing to know why Delphine was so curious. She needed to know why her new straight friend would dress up and meet her at a gay club when she had a boyfriend at home. Cosima had listened to Samantha's warnings and decided not to beat around the bush. She wanted Delphine and it was time to see whether or not she was wasting her time.

"Well I suppose it can't be the first option…"

"Look D, I'm tired of getting caught up in those one night affairs, What I really need is somebody who will always be there." Cosima sang along and Delphine laughed into her shoulder.

They were truly sight to onlookers as they laughed and swayed, singing along to the parts they remembered. They continued to dance for nearly an hour without realizing they were neglecting their friends. They would seem like a couple to anyone casually walking by. The person who was most shocked by this display was Thomas. Even though he didn't deter her initially, he felt Delphine was in over her head. He decided to interrupt the precious moment and introduce himself.

"I see you found your friend. You forget about me as soon as you see a pretty girl? Is this what I have to look forward to?" He asked half-jokingly yet half annoyed.

"Non, don't be silly. You knew I went to find Cosima."

"So this is the famous best friend? It's a pleasure to meet you Thomas." Cosima said earnestly wanting to make a good impression.

"Likewise…and my, aren't you pretty?" He stated dryly not wanting to be won over.

Just then a few of Cosima's teammates approached the trio.

"So this is why you've been M.I.A. during my party? I figured you went home with someone." Margeaux teased not knowing who Cosima was speaking to.

Thomas and Cosima rolled their eyes at her teammate's insinuation. Delphine stared off uncomfortably before the guest of honor made a request.

"Cosima I want you to dance with us for at least one song"

"Go ahead I don't mean to keep you from your friends."

"You're not, and this is Margeaux by the way. Mar this is my friend Delphine and her best friend Thomas."

"Charmed" Thomas replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Enchantee"

"Oooh French, I like this one Cosima. She's much prettier than the one…"

Samantha nudged Margeaux in the ribs before she could finish the damning statement. Cosima then realized that her teammates were hazardous to her pleasant evening and had to think fast.

"Yes she is pretty...gorgeous in this dress but she was just telling me how much she wanted another drink so we'd better get in line, right D?"

"D?" Thomas repeated with an exaggerated eyebrow raise.

Delphine couldn't help but blush with a clear look of confusion on her face. Cosima grabbed her bicep lightly and led her toward the bar in the back of the club. It was as far as they could get away from her teammates without leaving.

"I'm so sorry for that, I hope they didn't embarrass you."

"Non, honestly I expect it"

"What do you mean?" Clearly puzzled, Cosima was on edge.

"Well you seem to meet a lot of women, so it's logical for your friends to assume I'm your date."

"Yeah…I suppose. It's not that many women but they like to embellish a bit." She said in order to quell Delphine's growing concern. She was afraid the blonde may be beginning to believe the hype that surrounded her. She decided to change the subject.

"What did you want to drink? Glass of red wine perhaps?"

"Whiskey sour. Please and thank you." She replied before licking her lips seemingly unconsciously.

" Ms. Cormier you are full of surprises."

"Oui… But I have to ask you…why do you refer to me so formally? It's so odd."

"You know, I think it's my way of remaining cordial…boundaries and all. I apologize for calling you D by the way, your friends' response tells me that you hate that?"

"Non, I like it just fine and I don't care what you call me. It just seems like I'm a school teacher when you refer to me as Miss…anything really."

"Well if you were my teacher I'd get detention just to see you after class."

"Oh?… You'd better quit while you're ahead Ms. Niehaus."

Cosima winked and handed Delphine her drink. There was something about the way the blonde was looking at her that made her feel like it was the right time to lay the cards out on the table.

"You know…every time I see you I feel like we share this connection Delphine...And it takes a lot of strength not to act on it. I think that's why I call you funny names and tell jokes. It's my way of masking how I'm truly feeling."

Delphine was taken aback. The club was so loud that even though they were in a corner she could barely hear the other woman. Cosima's lips were so close to her ear when she was speaking that Delphine felt as if she was paralyzed for a moment. A mixture of fear and longing began to consume her as she reached out to pull Cosima in closer. Delphine began to move her right thigh further in between Cosima's and it caused the brunette's dress to ride up slightly. Eventually they were chest to chest and Cosima was clearly fighting against herself to remain still.

"Cosima…" She whispered and she found her hands around the back of Cosima's neck.

As she began to pull Cosima forward she felt resistance.

"Delphine, you're intoxicated. Please don't let this be a drunken mistake. We can find your friend and get you sobered up." Cosima grumbled avoiding eye contact and beginning to scan the room.

"Cosima please…" She moaned as she looked into the woman's eyes in an attempt to reassure her.

"I can't Delphine. What kind of friend would I be if I took advantage of you?"

"You just told me you feel that we have a connection. I feel it too… I want to know what it feels like to do what I wish without thinking. Is that wrong?"

"Yes… I know what I said but I was hoping to have a conversation. Believe it or not but my goal isn't always to be physical." Cosima said clearly frustrated; partly at herself for not just accepting the woman's advances.

"Je te veux. Don't you see that? I've wanted to kiss you ever since our car ride together. It took all of my strength to contain myself. You are like no one I've ever met. You make me question everything I've ever believed about myself. I may be drunk but I know what I feel."

"Oh…well…why didn't you tell me? I was so afraid I was getting too involved in this and that I was misinterpreting your interest?" Cosima questioned holding Delphine's wrists in between their bodies in an effort to stop the woman's roaming hands.

"Because so was I Cosima. J'ai peur… This is all new to me. How was I to know you weren't just flirting to get a rise out of me?"

The two were staring intently at one another during this exchange and their hands were now gesturing as they spoke. Just when Cosima decided to take Delphine on her word, Samantha appeared behind Delphine with a disapproving look on her face. She excused herself and pulled Cosima aside as Delphine stood in place, utterly overwhelmed.

"Excuse me! That was extremely rude. I was having an important conversation."

"What happened to keeping our distance, and not overstepping Cos? Even if she's playing along you have to remember that she has a boyfriend. Do you want to be with a cheater?"

Cosima considered this carefully. Although everyone assumed she was a cheater, in reality she wasn't, and she hated people who were. She always made her intentions known in relationships and if the woman decided to stay it was their choice. Had she really been so blinded by her feelings for Delphine that she was ready to compromise her values?

"You're right…" Was all Cosima could say before she returned to Delphine who was now frantically texting who she assumed was Thomas.

"Hey…I'm sorry about the interruption. I have to admit everything in me is telling me to throw caution to the wind and be with you in whatever capacity that is possible, but when I remember that you have a boyfriend…"

"I know…I wasn't thinking. You were right, I'm very drunk but everything I said was true. It's just not something I can act on…Not until I know where Olivier and I stand."

"Okay…but I don't know what this means for us Delphine…"

"Je comprends. Just promise me we can try and be friends?"

"We already are."

With that admission Delphine flinched. She knew what Cosima said was true but it still hurt to hear it.

"Oui, you are right. I will let you return to your friends. I have to be in Burbank early in the AM."

"Oh…you have to leave already? Are you guys okay to make it home?"

"Yes, Thomas is waiting for me at the bar up front… Goodbye Cosima"

She reached in for a brief embrace and she closed her eyes tightly as she held the smaller woman like she'd never have a chance to again. Cosima could smell her shampoo and feel the smooth skin of her exposed back. The sensations were almost too much to handle so Cosima withdrew and gave the woman a weak smile.

"Bye D, text me when you're home…please?"

"Vous faites cela dur sur moi… but yes… I will. Have fun everyone…"

The blonde sighed with discontent as she waved at Cosima and her teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fan of realism so I couldn't make it that easy. They'll get there though don't worry.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Cosima woke up with a splitting headache. She looked at her clock, only to realize she had just an hour before practice. She was lying in her bed above the blankets wearing nothing but her underwear. Since awakening, she'd pieced together some of what had happened the night prior. Still a bit hazy due to the copious amounts of alcohol she'd consumed, she rolled lazily toward her cell phone. Unsurprisingly, it was dead and she had to will herself to move in order to plug it into the charger. Once she was able to turn it on she was startled to see several unread text messages. There were some from her teammates, one from Felix and a few from Delphine. She started with Delphine's since she certainly was the first person on her mind.

1:05AM

D: I'm home Cosima. At Thomas' house actually.

1:30AM

D: I had a great time tonight… Even when considering what occurred, I really do enjoy your company.

2:30AM

D: I know I should be asleep, but I'm beginning to worry. I hope you are okay. Please at least let me know when you are home.

Seeing the messages made Cosima feel ill, and she immediately ran to the bathroom thinking she was going to vomit. After a few moments leaning over the toilet, she realized it was a false alarm and got up to wash her face. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she was saddened by what she saw. She had anticipated the evening so much after the day she'd had with Delphine, yet there she was hungover and alone. It was a situation she was all too familiar with despite all of the women she'd been with.

After a shower filled with her own passionate rendition of "Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" by the Smiths, She began to dress and thought of how she would respond to Delphine. She was hesitant because she could hardly remember anything that happened after the woman had left the club. She had attempted to drown her sorrows with tequila shots and she lost some of the night as a result. She decided it was safer to just go to practice and let her teammates fill in what they could. She would decide how to respond afterward.

As she sped to the field, she instructed SIRI to call her brother. She knew he would talk her down from her frenzy.

"Well hello Sis, how did our little non date go yesterday?"

"Hey Fe… it went well. I mean too well, that's why I called. I saw her again last night."

"Oh no…Did you shag her Cosima? Jesus, you're like a drug addict…"

"No! Will everyone stop assuming the worst of me? Just listen…we met for lunch and she loved the flowers I bought her by the way… and we really had a good time. She flirted with me and when we said goodbye we had like… this moment."

"Flowers? Really? I'm shocked, but good on ya. So what's the problem? Did she have a change of heart?"

"No I actually invited her to Margeaux's thing at the Abbey and she came. She looked amazing Fe, like a 20 out of 10 and she pulled me out to dance and even tried to kiss me but…"

"But what?" He asked in frustration, curious as to what could've possibly happened.

"She was tanked and I thought she would do something she would regret later, so I turned her down. The worst part is she tried to reassure me. I almost gave in but Samantha came and interrupted us."

"This doesn't sound like you Cos…If she wanted to take things further who are you to stop her? It's not like you didn't want it…Is it the boyfriend?"

"Yes...Well that and the fact that I feel out of control when I'm with her. It's like I can't see past the accent, the smile, the hair, oh and the way she licks her lips…God…Fe I'm losing it." She rambled, as she felt her heart rate increase at the thought of the attributes she was describing.

There was a pause as Felix allowed his sister to vent. He almost wanted to laugh at her because he knew just how she felt. Although he'd never heard his sister sound so much like a school girl with a crush, he knew she was probably really falling for this woman. For the first time Cosima was unsure of herself and it was causing her to be insecure and anxious.

"Well Hun, I think you are afraid of rejection. It's not something you're used to and it terrifies you because you're falling for her. The fact that this is happening so soon tells me it may be the real thing. You can't try to control this…it's fate."

"That seems a bit like fairytale nonsense to me but okay." She laughed him off while secretly fearing that there may be some truth to his statement.

"Okay well we will see now won't we? I'm going to wager that you'll call me to tell me I'm right before this ordeal is all over."

"Okay Dude, if you say so…Hey, I'm at the field, I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, cheers Sis."

…

Walking onto the field Cosima could feel eyes on her. She was terrified that she would be hearing about something terrible she had done the night before.

"Hey Sam!" Cosima called to the woman as she waited for her to come over to her.

"Hey Chica, I'm surprised to see you today. We were already trying to cover for you with the coach."

"Oh my God, what did I do?"

"What? Nothing dude, you just got shit faced and whined about Delphine all night. I took you home so I could pick up my car and I hauled your heavy ass up to your room. You don't remember?"

"No obviously. Why is everyone staring at me then?"

"Did you miss the part where I said you were complaining about fucking things up with your new French girlfriend?"

"No I heard you but I figured I was just bitching to you…I told everyone?"

"Yeah Man you were on and on about it. You were worse than you were when Kat did that interview about you. It was the most sentimental I've ever seen you."

Immediately Cosima felt embarrassed. She was ultimately relieved she hadn't made a complete fool of herself as she'd feared. Fortunately, she was just a partial fool that was in far deeper than she'd ever imagined.

…

Practice was killer, due to her hungover state. Her teammates drank too, but they hadn't gone full on Animal House like she had. Cosima finished the team strategy meeting and decided it was as good a time as any to call Delphine. She could just text her but after ignoring her all day it was only polite to call.

After several rings she heard a click.

"Hello…"

"Uh…hi is Delphine around?"

"No Cosima, she isn't, she went to the studio today and left her phone. She tried to reach you all night."

"Thomas? Yes I know, I'm so sorry, I passed out and then my phone died. My friend Sam, that you met, had to take me home."

"Right…well I'll let her know that you called."

"Okay, thank you!"

"And Cosima…She told me about what happened before your friends showed up. For what it's worth…I respect your restraint, despite the fact that you'd have to stupid not to realize she's mad about you."

"Um thanks I guess…The feeling is mutual. I'm just not a homewrecker you know?"

"Yes, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him…I may be biased though, because I can't stand the bastard."

She laughed at his confession before replying.

"Yeah he sounds pretty dense. Either way, it's Delphine's decision…Thank you for your honesty though. Please tell her I'm sorry."

"Will do Fonzie…will do."

She hung up and shook her head at the nickname. Had everyone heard about this Fonz thing now or just the gays? Either way she was feeling more like Urkel than anyone else at the moment.

During the drive home Cosima began to feel like she was running out of time to figure things out with Delphine. Her first match was Sunday and it was in Vancouver. The time apart would only make figuring out their relationship more difficult. She resolved to spend as much time with Delphine as possible before she had to leave, in order to determine whether their bond was strong enough for Delphine to end things with Olivier.

….

After a radio interview and a meeting with her agent, Cosima was exhausted. She'd gotten home later than expected. She decided to relax and get ready for bed much earlier than usual, in an effort to have a quiet night in. She had been out every night since Friday last and she was beginning to worry it would affect her negatively during the match. Just as she began to doze off she heard her phone ring.

"Hello"

"Allo Cosima, I'm just returning your call"

"Oh thank you…I just wanted to apologize for not responding to you for so long. I got a bit too drunk and my friend had to get me home. I was completely out of it… Please don't be upset." The plea was evident in Cosima's voice despite her tries to sound neutral.

"Il est très bien. It was a long night filled with alcohol and emotions…I'm just glad you're okay." Delphine replied slightly distrusting of Cosima's true reason for not responding to her messages.

"I'm assuming you said you're not upset and I hope you still want to spend time with me. At least until the Cup starts?" Cosima asked hopefully as she awaited a reply.

"Oh right…professional athlete. When does it begin?" Delphine said matter-of-factly, before gathering more information.

"Sunday…in Vancouver. I'd love to see you before then. I think we should talk…"

"I will see Cosima. My schedule is very tight now that we are so close to our release date. I have trailers to edit."

"I see…the perks of us having demanding careers right?" She joked with the hope that Delphine wasn't rolling her eyes at her attempts to act like they were okay.

"Oui…well I have to go now but if you have free time tomorrow night I can spare a few hours." The blonde offered, despite her reservations. Although she wasn't sure she believed Cosima's excuse, she was desperate to see her before she departed.

"Of course, I'll make time…just tell me where you'd like to go." Cosima attempted to placate the blonde by being flexible.

Delphine couldn't help but swoon at Cosima's inadvertent sweet words. Hearing that Cosima would make time for her, and go wherever she wanted, made her dissolve into affection for her. There was no denying that she wanted the woman with a force beyond her control.

"Why don't I make you dinner at your house? I'd invite you to mine but…"

"Yeah of course… I totally get it. Wait… if you're making me dinner does that mean I'm not in trouble?"

"Non, you are in trouble and will be punished…As soon as I get a hold of you."

"What will my punishment be Ms. Cormier?"

"Well Mademoiselle Niehaus, I believe you've earned a spanking. It is only fair given what you've put me through today." Delphine toyed, feeling like changing the tone of their conversation. She was trying to start anew and she knew she wanted to do all kinds of things to Cosima. Spanking was chaste in comparison to a few of her ideas.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Cosima teased, relieved that they were back on track.

Despite her excitement Cosima was now just anxious about the dinner. The thought of having the other woman alone with her in her home was making her mouth go dry. As her mind wandered, she hoped that the boyfriend problem would be solved by tomorrow night's date.

"Bonne nuit et beaux rêves, ma peu de fauteur de troubles."

"I know part of that was, goodnight maybe? Same to you."

Delphine simply giggled and offered a "Oui, corriger," before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

Early Thursday morning Delphine awoke to an empty bed. She'd spent the prior night at Thomas' and apparently Olivier hadn't returned from wherever he'd gone Wednesday after he'd left work. He didn't bother to call and let Delphine know he wouldn't be home, and she couldn't care less. The only reason she even thought about him was because she needed to really consider where their relationship was headed. Even if it weren't for her growing feelings for Cosima, they were on thin ice. The cracks in the ice were beginning to become alarming and she was at her wits end.

Thomas had counseled her on potential ways to end their relationship but they were all seemingly straight out of a soap opera, ironically enough.

"Just tell him you're pregnant, that'll get rid of him."

"And when I don't have a child?"

"Okay then, tell him you're going back to France…"

"And when I'm still living here?"

"Okay well tell the truth…You're falling for a woman you've just met and you'd rather take your chances with Fonzie than stay with his sorry ass."

She laughed at his suggestions but she had to admit the last one wasn't such a bad idea. It was impulsive to leave a year long relationship so abruptly just because they'd hit a rough patch, but his blatant disregard for her feelings made her decision seem reasonable. How could he stay out for so long and not call?

Rather than call him, she proceeded to make and eat her daily fruit and yogurt parfait. It honestly was relaxing not to hear Olivier in the mirror reciting his lines poorly. She finished breakfast and entered their home office to begin her editing. She planned to get as much done as possible in order to have time to grocery shop and arrive at Cosima's at a reasonable hour.

…

"Come on Monkey I can't catch you if you run that fast, I'm so sore…"

"You're just getting old Auntie Cosima, you always caught me before."

"Sar you'd better talk to her and tell her I'm young! Younger than her Mummy even."

"I'll do no such thing…and you are getting up there Cos. What are you, almost 27?"

"I'm 26, don't try to age me…and I said I was sore…I was punished for getting hammered at Mar's party. Coach Kent made me run until I puked."

"Good! It probably helped. So how are you with Frenchie? Still after her girl-ginity?" Sarah teased, unable to resist making a joke.

"Hey! Kira can hear us!" Cosima gasped, attempting to act concerned.

"No she can't she's a mile away, stop dodging."

"Okay whatever, but that's not what I'm doing. I really like her Sarah. She's everything I could want…it's just this boyfriend thing. I can't reconcile it you know?" Cosima explained, even though she wasn't sure that was the only reason she was being cautious.

"Yes I do, and I'm glad you're playing it smart, for once…So what are you going to do?"

"Well she's coming over to make me dinner tonight so I guess we'll talk about it then…"

Sarah sighed dramatically and put her palm to her forehead. She couldn't believe her sister couldn't hear the error in her statement.

"She's going to your house? To cook for you? Alone…in your house?"

"Yes, what's the problem? We're adults, if we could control ourselves when we were both drunk we can when we aren't. Besides, she's gonna talk to her boyfriend today so maybe she'll be single by the time she arrives." Cosima grinned with the patented tongue between her teeth, as she had a brief flash of what the night could entail if Delphine were indeed free of her obligation.

"Right…well the way I heard it you two were interrupted…so I'm not sure if I'd consider that controlling yourselves, but um you're a big girl Cos…and apparently very old, so I'm sure you know what you're doing." The older woman teased, before throwing her head back and laughing. Cosima gave her a playful smack on the arm and went to join her niece by edge of the beach.

While on a solo walk on the pier, Cosima was stopped by a few fans that asked for a photo. She obliged and took a standard photo in between the two women. After a brief chat, they departed and she returned to Kira with an ice cream. Although she was having a great time, she couldn't help but think about all of the cleaning she needed to do before Delphine arrived and decided to call it a day.

"Hey Meanie, I've gotta run. Will you watch my match on Sunday?" Cosima asked, playfully trying to mock Kira.

"Of course, you're the best player in the world." Kira stated with absolute certainty.

"Why thank you little one. That almost makes up for you calling me elderly before."

Cosima then knelt down to hug her niece and proceeded to swing her back and forth like a doll as the girl giggled. She proceeded to give her sister a wave and journeyed to where she'd parked her car.

…

After hours of editing and re-cutting, Delphine's vision began to blur. It was almost 5PM and she knew she should stop and get ready to leave. She was a bit disappointed that Olivier hadn't returned so they could talk, but she was relieved to avoid another one of his meltdowns. She'd assumed he'd gone to set like normal and perhaps stopped off to run errands or meet a friend. Anyone else would worry about infidelity but at this point that would make her decision easier.

She perused her closet for something casual to wear to Cosima's and landed on light blue jeans, brown boots and a loose fitting white blouse. It was simple but she loved the way her jeans made her figure look and the boots were a Tory Burch impulse buy. She decided to wear her hair wild and in her face slightly, in an effort to indicate her current shift in mood. When she'd met Cosima, she was reserved and was desperate to be in control. Since meeting the woman, she wanted to be more relaxed and carefree.

She headed to Trader Joe's to purchase the ingredients to make crepes. She was going to attempt to make hers vegan, while Cosima's would be made according to her original recipe. After collecting the items, she picked up a bottle of Pinot Noir and proceeded to the check out. Once she arrived, the clerk noticed her ingredients and subsequently how attractive she was. He was in awe and decided to try and start a conversation.

"Planning on a lovely evening are we? Cooking for your boyfriend?" The young man asked with a hint of nerves.

Delphine wanted to be annoyed but was in such a good mood she humored him.

"Non, not my boyfriend…a friend."

"Oh so you're single? That's a pleasant surprise, considering how beautiful you are…and foreign which drives us Americans crazy." He said, while doing more talking than ringing of items.

"Well it's more complicated than I care to get into, but I'm very interested in the friend that I'm cooking for." She said almost apologetically to the brave man.

"Oh well that's too bad…for me I mean. Good luck to you though. He's a fortunate man."

She had a split second to decide whether she was going to correct him or not.

"SHE is, isn't she? I've never even made anything this difficult for my boyfriend." She said satisfied with the confused look on his face.

He proceeded to turn beet red and hand her the receipt. She thanked him and proceeded to exit the store.

…

What should've been a 30 minute drive ended up taking 50, thanks to traffic. Delphine was glad she'd decided to buy ice to store with the food. Right before she arrived, she sent Cosima a warning text just in case the brunette was late getting prepared as usual.

D: 15 minutes away Cosima, I hope you're hungry.

C: Okay great! I'm starving actually, I had an early training session and I spent time with my family so I didn't have time to eat very much… See you soon.

After arriving, Delphine found street parking quite far from Cosima's Venice Beach apartment. She was surprised at how normal the neighborhood looked. She knew Cosima was far from flashy but this was a pleasant surprise.

After slugging the bags down the street, she called Cosima's landline from the apartment gate. There was a camera at the gate, so when Cosima went to answer she saw how much Delphine had carried. She decided to go downstairs to greet her and help with the bags.

"Hey D, I'm coming down. Wait right there."

Before she could answer, Delphine heard a beep and a few moments later she saw Cosima descending the stairs. Her choice of outfit was not what the blonde would've expected. Once Cosima came closer, her soccer pants, matching black top and white indoor soccer shoes, were clearly visible through the gate. Delphine was surprised at how much she found this look to be attractive on Cosima. The athletic gear fit her to perfection and she was reminded of how good the brunette looked in those shorts they wore. Delphine snapped out of her daze when Cosima reached for her bags.

"Hey Gorgeous, did you walk all the way up here with all of this?" Cosima asked with a smile, clearly aware of how limited the parking was in the area.

Delphine blushed at the nickname and bit her lip before nodding shyly.

"You should've called me. I would've carried you and the bags to protect those boots. Tory Burch?"

"Oui, you recognize them?" She asked, laughing at a mental picture of the scenario Cosima had described.

"Yeah of course. I've had to sit in that store for hours before. Come on up, my place is this way," The brunette invited, before grabbing the bags. Their hands brushed briefly and both women had to stifle their response.

Cosima then proceeded to carry all five of the bags with ease and looked back every few steps to make sure Delphine was keeping up. Her strength was evident and Delphine certainly noticed.

Once they arrived at the door, Cosima nudged it open and Delphine's eyes grew wide at what she saw. The apartment was huge and impeccably furnished. The walls were lined with designer accent pieces and modern art. It was completely different than what she would've pictured. Cosima noticed the look on her face and assumed it was due to the few items that were out of place.

"Hey, I know it's a mess but I had to rush home and clean after hanging with my niece. That's why I didn't have time to get dressed. I threw this on after my shower."

"Non, I'm just shocked. It is not like I pictured. I love it though, very misleading from the outside."

"Oh yeah thanks. My sister Alison is an interior decorator. I told her to just go nuts and that she did…with my credit card. Take a seat, while I put everything out. Would you like a drink?"

"Non, you must be exhausted. You sit and I'll begin preparing the meal…I'll pour you some wine…where are the glasses?" Delphine replied, taking the items out of the bags and looking for supplies around the kitchen.

"Okay…yeah the cupboard above the stove. …" Cosima watched Delphine open and pour the wine and grinned widely.

"This is so strange… you in my kitchen." She said finally after staring admiringly at the blonde.

"Oh? How come? Didn't think I could cook?"

"No I just…I don't know… Forget it. How was your day?" Cosima asked, in an effort to hide her reaction to seeing Delphine be so comfortable in her home.

"It was fine. I worked from home… thought about seeing you all day."

"Oh, good. I'm in that mind of yours ..." Cosima teased giving a cocky grin.

"Yes you are, but I was quite bored all day so maybe that's the reason." Delphine returned, in an attempt to give Cosima's hand a break from patting herself on the back.

"So you were alone all day? You poor thing." Cosima was obviously trying to pry about Olivier.

"Yes, alone ever since I returned from Thomas'."

There was a pause as Delphine looked over her shoulder to determine Cosima's reaction to realizing she hadn't spoken with Olivier. They made eye contact before Cosima's gaze fell and Delphine had the answer to her question.

"Can I help? You still haven't told me what you're making." Cosima asked in an effort to change the subject. Maybe she would have to wait even longer for the woman, but it wasn't technically Delphine's fault. Still, she knew how she felt at that moment. Hiding it from Delphine was going to be the true test.

"Non, just relax. It's a surprise…You can just talk to me if you'd like."

Cosima figured it was too early to tell Delphine that she felt comfortable with her there. That it was almost as if they were already a couple and Delphine had come home to cook like always. The way the blonde navigated the kitchen was impressive. The smell of the mushrooms and onions Sautéing was almost as intoxicating as the wine. After snapping out of her trance, Cosima was able to muster a question about a topic that she was very interested in.

"Okay then, will you tell me about your family? I know about your current life, but nothing about your past."

Delphine considered the question briefly. She wanted to answer honestly but she knew the truth would be a bit discouraging. Her family was very traditional and thus quite judgmental. Cosima's hairstyle and tattoos alone would be alarming to them, let alone her sexuality.

"Well there is not much to tell. My father is a surgeon, as well as my brother. I was meant to go into medicine as well but as you know..."

"Not your passion?" Cosima asked with genuine curiosity.

"Exactly…My mother is a costume designer for a theater company and she encouraged me to follow my dream of being a photographer. She saw the value in the arts, even though my father did not"

"Ahhh so your mother motivated you too? That's something we share…don't you see? It's destiny…"Cosima joked as she was growing restless from sitting at the table.

She got up with her wine in hand, already feeling its affects and stood next to Delphine. While she was preparing the crepes stuffed with shrimp and prosciutto, Cosima sidled up right next to her. Cosima put her hand on the small of her back as she asked for a taste. Unsure of what kind of taste she was referring to, Delphine laughed and fed her a slice of prosciutto.

"Go sit down you brat, you're distracting me." She chastised, while trying to hide her reaction to Cosima's touch and close proximity to her.

"Mmm … forgive me. You're just so irresistible…your whole look tonight screams 'notice me' and I'm more than happy to oblige." The wine was certainly getting to Cosima as she toyed with Delphine, but she felt she couldn't help herself. Delphine did look amazing and it seemed quite purposeful. In addition to her attire, Delphine wore a scent that was a bit more noticeable than her usual one. Perhaps it was one she used for special occasions.

As the pan began to sizzle, Delphine flipped the crepes with ease and added the ingredients. While she cooked, she could feel Cosima's admiring eyes on her without falter. Although she vowed not to start anything with Cosima before she handled Olivier, she knew Cosima was right and could feel the sexual tension building in the room. To add to it, Cosima's outfit was making her fantasize about the woman taking her in a locker room. It was all a bit too much to handle.

She eventually decided to continue the statement that she was making before the interruption, "I'm sure you are… So as I was saying, I love my mother Celine more than anything, we are very close. However my father Gerard and brother Luc…are one in the same. Very old fashioned and close-minded. They still haven't forgiven me for attending university in the states"

"Oh I would've guessed you came here for your Master's…What school?"

"Berkley…actually." She replied setting their plates on the table and taking a seat.

"No way? Class of 2011?"

"2010" She replied flatly.

"We attended the same university at the same time Delphine. This is serendipity" Cosima said excitedly as she leaned in for emphasis.

Delphine grinned at the irony of that statement, because she was going to prove just how right Cosima was. Although she had originally hoped to get this off of her chest, she had dreaded this conversation since they began spending more time together.

"Oui, we did. I actually knew of you at the time…We met once actually." Delphine explained, as if she was beginning a story.

Cosima ate quickly and listened intently as the blonde spoke.

"Well yeah I was pretty well known due to soccer but I doubt we met. I would've remembered someone like you Delphine. You're pretty unforgettable." She replied confidently with a grin. Although she didn't doubt they'd probably seen each other around campus, she was sure she would recall meeting someone as captivating as Delphine.

"Non, Cosima I went to a fraternity party my sophomore year and you and your teammates were there." Delphine specified, as if she were struggling to get to the point.

"That's feasible, we talked about how wild I was back then, so I was always at parties." The brunette countered playfully in an effort to lighten the mood that was quickly becoming heavy.

"Please let me finish, this is very difficult for me to return to."

Delphine was staring intensely at Cosima from across the table and bracing herself for the woman's reaction.

"Oh I'm sorry…continue." Cosima was truly beginning to worry due to the way Delphine was becoming so serious. It was making her fear the worst.

"At one point during the party I was in the kitchen with two of the fraternity pledges. I was waiting for my friend to return and one the men approached me and asked me to leave with them. I told him I wasn't interested and the other one attempted to…drug me. You saw this and discreetly warned me not to drink from my cup."

Cosima's facial expression changed to that of shock when she began to recall this incident.

"…I was afraid and upset and you walked me home to my dorm. I was so shaken up...I felt like crying. You told me it would be okay and that we could tell someone but I insisted that we didn't. You respected my wish and waited until I was safely inside the dorm to leave."

It was then as if something suddenly clicked in Cosima's mind. She replayed the event in her head and pieced together what she was missing. Delphine had similarities to the girl from that night but she never really considered that they could be the same person. Delphine just watched Cosima's face in order to determine whether or not she was upset. Eventually, Cosima broke the silence,

"I remember you Delphine…Your hair was brown then and it was shorter but I remember the accent now. I can't believe I didn't pick up on this sooner. I never forgot that night or that girl…I never forgot you."

"Oui, and I never forgot the fact that I didn't thank you. Vous avez peut-être sauvé la vie…There's no telling what they would've done to me. I simply would've been another statistic…" Delphine stated barley above a whisper, clearly disturbed by the thought of what could've happened.

She eventually continued once she regained her composure, "I did end up reporting the fraternity and those men were investigated and expelled. Apparently they'd done it to someone else that evening with much more success." She admitted sadly before proceeding. "After that night, I would see you on campus and want to thank you but you were always surrounded by people and I never felt comfortable bringing that up."

Cosima's eyes welled up at the thought of what could've occurred had she not intervened. The woman she knew today was quickly becoming very important to her and the thought of her being harmed, especially in that manner, was as frightening as it was infuriating. She managed to quell her emotions in an attempt to be strong for Delphine and replied,

"Wow D, this is complex…I'm not sure how to process all of this…Is that why you took the job with the magazine, to thank me?"

Delphine knew she had implied this but had no idea Cosima would come right out and ask why she'd taken the job. She could've easily avoided the reminder of that incident but chose not to for the sake of closure.

"Yes, well that and part of me just wanted to believe you were the person I met years ago and not this character you're portrayed to be. I honestly never thought this would come up. They offered me the job and I figured it wouldn't hurt to reunite with my hero. That and they were paying me quite a bit…" She said trying to laugh and mask the tears forming in her eyes from Cosima.

"Were you planning on me falling for you too?" Cosima asked with curious disbelief.

"Non, I was certainly not planning on any of this. Before we met again, I assumed I would marry Olivier." She admitted, surprised that she was ever considering marrying him.

"Are you in love with him Delphine?" Cosima asked, desperately trying to understand what the woman could possibly see in Olivier.

"Non, I don't know what I feel for him anymore." Delphine confessed to herself as well as Cosima.

"Well I need you to know how you feel because this is real, what we have. Doesn't what you just told me make you think this is out of the ordinary… Out of our control?" At this point Cosima wanted to be selfish. She didn't care about Delphine's obligation to her boyfriend. The way she was beginning to see it Delphine had already wasted enough of her time trying to be there for him. It was Delphine's turn to be happy, and as a result hers too.

"Yes, Cosima it's beginning to feel that way." Delphine said considering the implications of what they were suggesting.

After a pause Delphine decided to reveal one more detail she knew Cosima would appreciate in an attempt to take some weight out of the conversation.

"I do have to admit I knew the streaking story you told me when we first met on set…I just didn't know it was about you back then." Delphine admitted with a giggle as she discreetly undressed Cosima with her eyes, picturing her running nude like a crazy person.

"Ahh no wonder you wanted to know the rest of the story…You'd heard the rumors of the hot frosh soccer streaker…" Cosima played along despite the fact that she was growing more impatient waiting for Delphine to give in to force that was drawing them together.

"Oui, it was so funny to be reminded of it." Delphine replied, oblivious to Cosima's body language.

"Well it gave me a chance to take on a date 8 years later, so my one game suspension back then was totally worth it." Cosima was trying to adjust her attitude and play along with Delphine's attempt to change the subject.

"Oh so that was a date after all?" Delphine teased as she got up to make the dessert crepes.

Cosima stayed seated while watching the blonde's every move. She was remembering the woman she'd met that drunken night and marveled at the woman she'd become. Suddenly Felix's clichéd talk of fate didn't seem so farfetched.

"Yes, I think we can admit that now. You liked me from the start…"

"Non, actually I didn't…you were late and far too sure of yourself with those cocky grins and the teasing...I began to think you truly were a jerk, but then it was as if you saw that you were making me exasperated. There was a change in you… Suddenly you became so charming and sweet. I was just so interested in your dichotomy. One moment you frustrated me…the next I wanted to kiss you."

"Ouch…well where are you on that spectrum now?" Cosima retorted, shocked at the brutal honesty.

"Je tiens vraiment à vous embrasser, Cosima."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a line about Delphine "knowing why she took the job..." in Ch.1. I always planned on explaining it. I hope it was satisfying.


	9. Chapter 9

Cosima rose from her seat and walked toward Delphine cautiously. She knew she shouldn't have, but she grabbed Delphine's hands and held them between their bodies. Despite their playful banter, Cosima was truly moved by the story of their first meeting. She was also wrapped up in the fact that Delphine never forgot about her. The incident occurred before she was the person she was now. Before the money and the women Cosima was far less jaded, an optimist even. She became successful at a young age, and grew into a person who at times believed her own hype. After hearing of that night, it was as if Delphine had access to a part of herself that she'd lost so long ago.

During their embrace, Delphine couldn't maintain eye contact but she took comfort in their silence. Cosima reached up to stroke Delphine's cheek and the other woman melted into the touch.

"Delphine… Since the moment I saw you in that studio, I was drawn to you. Once I saw that you were upset, I wanted to do everything in my power to make you smile. In the short time I've known you, I've realized that that may be what I'm meant to do. I'm here to make you happy...I'm here to protect you. I know you're still on the fence about your relationship but you and I…we make sense."

Delphine felt the tears stinging as she nodded in agreement. Cosima reached up to wipe them away as they fell.

"I know but this is just so strange. One week ago, I thought I was with the person I'd end up with. I knew it wasn't perfect but what relationship is, tu sais? I knew I wanted to thank you for what you'd done back then, in my own way, but I had no idea I would become so enamored of you." Delphine contradicted her outward response with words of doubt.

"Okay, so what are your reservations because I feel like there is a 'but' somewhere in there?" Cosima asked with a laugh, trying not to let herself overreact to Delpine's hesitance.

Delphine knew she needed to share her thoughts with Cosima. She didn't want to seem like she was indecisive just because Cosima's a woman.

"Well Cosima… For one you are a notorious heartbreaker, especially after everything with your ex…I know you've told me people embellish but I'm still afraid that if we are intimate you may not feel the same as you do now and everything is happening so fast. I mean I'm the one who has to end my relationship and risk my family hearing about my sexuality without having time to figure it out myself….I'm afraid to do that after a week, no matter how wonderful it's been." Delphine rambled off her fears, in order to allow Cosima to reassure her.

"Notorious? Delphine I never did any of those things I was accused of by my ex. I have dated a lot of women, sure, but that incident with Kathryn was a misunderstanding. The woman I was accused of cheating with, Tara, and I were friends. She had a substance abuse problem and she confided in me. She would call me on nights when she was messed up and I'd help her get home. Her husband traveled a ton for work so she was lonely and made friends with the wrong people. I'd tried to get her help once I realized she was calling me wrecked a few times a month but she insisted she'd get it under control. A few months after Kat left me, Tara was cut from the team for failing a drug test. I still haven't forgiven myself for not making her get help sooner…Please believe me." Cosima all but pleaded, as she looked into Delphine's eyes to portray her innocence.

Delphine considered what she knew about Cosima and thought about how selfless she'd been when she, a virtual stranger, had been in trouble. The fact that her teammate was in need, makes sense when considering Cosima's character. She also knew Cosima had been a womanizer, but she wanted to believe that when she made a commitment she honored it.

"Okay, I believe you." Delphine said as she pulled Cosima into a warm hug. It was obvious that the brunette had grown weary of defending herself and become worn down by guilt over Tara's firing since it happened. Delphine simply held her in silence before Cosima spoke again.

"I know you feel sorry for your boyfriend, but you need to put your feelings ahead of his for once. Even if you don't want to be with me…" Delphine's eyes widened at the statement. "You need to leave him. He's just going to bring you down. I know addicts, they have to find the motivation to quit on their own…And your concerns about your family are valid but I'm not asking you to ride a pride float Delphine." Cosima assured, with a grin at the last point she'd made.

"Oui, but your career puts you in the spotlight so I'm bound to be there too, non?" Delphine countered, deciding to ignore the part about her boyfriend.

"Yeah…I suppose." She mumbled, before raising her head to look at Delphine. Their faces were inches apart, but rather than attraction there was hostility.

"So, if I understand correctly you don't feel strongly enough about me to take a chance?" Cosima was truly hurt by the realization that even if Delphine left Olivier, she might find another excuse for them not to be together. She was beginning to wear her feelings on her face, and frowned while fighting the urge to cry.

"Why does it have to be so absolute?" Delphine asked shakily, fearing Cosima's response.

"Because it is D…I want to try with you. I'm not perfect and I know I've made mistakes but I'm willing to put that behind me to try." Cosima was desperate to reassure Delphine, she was convinced their connection was bigger than their issues.

"I know but the risk is too great. What if we don't work out? What if everything blows up in our faces? I don't want to hurt you Cosima. " Delphine tried to tighten her grasp on Cosima's wrists as she felt her begin to pull away.

"Too late..." Cosima whispered; just under her breathe before turning away from Delphine.

Delphine stood in the kitchen in shock and was pained to feel Cosima leave her grasp.

Cosima took several steps away from Delphine before turning to lean against the door frame. She stared at the ground and began to mutter.

"Look, I really enjoyed dinner and I'm glad you shared that story with me. I don't mean to be abrupt but this is just getting to be too hard for me. I didn't expect you to decide to leave your boyfriend overnight but I'd be lying if I say I hadn't hoped for it. It doesn't change the way I feel but I don't think I can wait on the bench until you're ready for me." Cosima was feeling defeated, but she was very successful at hiding it. Her dull tone and unaffected body language read as nonchalance.

"Everything you've said up until this point contradicts that…you said you respected my boundaries." Delphine tried desperately to reason with Cosima not yet knowing how stubborn the woman was.

"I do and I have, but when you come here and flirt with me and we act like we're a couple it really messes with my head. Then, to top it off you tell me that we've met and that you never forgot about me… I take that as a sign that you might really feel the way I do, so I tell you how much I want to be with you, and you give me reasons why I can't."

"Désolé… what do you want me to do?" Delphine implored, not knowing what to say in response.

"I want you to release this hold you have over me…at least until you sort things out." Cosima droned with a look of distress. She was truly exhausted from the roller coaster they'd been on and she wanted to have time to catch her breath.

"Okay…I should go…" Delphine murmured, clearly crushed and wishing she could restart the whole evening. She did feel the same way and she did want to be with Cosima but her fears got the better of her.

"Alright…I would offer to walk you out but I'm not sure if that's appropriate." Cosima answered with a hint of sarcasm.

Feeling the hostility from the other woman, Delphine decided not to make things worse and simply replied with, "I'll be fine. Bonne nuit Cosima."

With the goodbye, Delphine gathered her things and began her trek to the car. A few moments later she heard footsteps. She grabbed her mace and began to turn slowly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… I couldn't let you walk alone." Cosima said with an apologetic look, clearly unable to turn off her protective instincts.

Delphine put her mace away and marched toward Cosima. Before she knew it her arms were around Cosima's neck and she was crying quietly into the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Dieu, tu es trop beau pour être vrai" Delphine whispered in between sobs.

Cosima was confused but assumed the other woman wasn't upset. After a few moments they began to walk in silence; Delphine with her arms crossed and Cosima with her hands in her pockets. Once they arrived at the car, Cosima rushed to open Delphine's door for her and the blonde got in. Delphine started the engine as Cosima smiled forlornly at her and began to walk back home.

Once inside, Cosima poured herself a scotch. She walked out to her balcony and stared out at the city nostalgically. The only thing she could think about was what to do next. Tomorrow morning she had a press conference to attend and then she was off to Vancouver. She was beginning to realize she needed space from Delphine. She was praying the space would give the woman time to figure out who and what she wanted. Cosima decided not to call Delphine until the following week. This week's events were already distracting her from her obligations enough and this match was too important.

…

As Delphine drove, she would begin to cry periodically before regaining her composure. She felt terrible for hurting Cosima when that was the last thing she wanted to do. She swore her reservations were valid before their conversation, but the only one that was presently a concern was her relationship with Olivier. She then decided that this wavering had been drug out for far too long and she was going to settle it once and for all.

She grabbed her phone to call Olivier, intending on demanding he come home so they could talk. She was surprised to see that he was calling her.

"Allo!" She answered, with a sigh.

"Hey Baby, I'm sorry I didn't call. I went out with my cast mates yesterday, after work and we ended up in San Diego. It was crazy, I didn't have a charger and I lost my debit card. I didn't know your number by heart so I had to get up and buy a charger after I found a bank."

"Quoi? Where are you now?" She asked with an eye roll. She could hear him slurring over the phone.

"The hotel…" He replied as if the answer was obvious.

"How did you get a room with no money?"

"Marion got it for us, she was the only one sober enough to talk to the clerk." He laughed in an attempt to minimize the scope of the situation.

"Marion Bowles? She was the only one sober huh?"

There was silence as he'd apparently realized what he'd said.

"Oh well yeah Babe, I had one last hurrah before rehab. No big deal right?"

She was almost shocked at how cavalier he was being. This was discourteous, even for him. Her blood began to boil and after the night she'd had she was not to be trifled with. She assumed a calm tone and spoke her reply.

"Olivier everything you've just said has taken a huge weight off of me…whenever you're ready to come home, your things will be packed and ready for you to leave."

He laughed tauntingly, "Oh? Where are we going?"

"Well you are probably going to stay with your father since you can't afford a place on your own but it makes me no difference." She answered; the bitterness in her tone was evident.

"Wow, aren't you being a little dramatic? I explained what happened." He shouted, in shock at how blunt she had become.

Delphine was a relatively calm person. She hardly got angry and rarely even raised her voice, but after seemingly ruining things with Cosima, she was in no mood for Olivier's nonsense and was ready to lash out.

"Dramatic? Juste obtenir votre merde hors de ma maison, correct?" She replied with clenched teeth, in a hauntingly flat tone.

She hears a click and he's apparently hung up on her. She breathes a sigh of relief as she calms herself and continues home.

…

After arriving home, Delphine decided some light yoga and breathing exercises might soothe her. Once she finished, she ran herself a bath and spent at least 45 minutes allowing the warm water to relax her muscles. She exited and decided to do some work before getting into bed. Although she was still troubled over her argument with Cosima, she couldn't help but think about how peaceful her home was without Olivier around. Just as she began to revel in the serenity, she was startled by a loud slam.

"Delphine?... I know you're here!"

She begins to panic when she hears footsteps pounding up the stairs. The door swings open as she sees Olivier standing in the doorway clearly intoxicated. His eyes were bloodshot and he hadn't shaved in several days so he'd obviously been on a bender.

"What do you want? I haven't packed your things yet. You'll have to come back." She stated in an attempt to dismiss him. She focused her eyes on the laptop in front of her, ignoring his presence.

"I'm not leaving Delphine, I'm entitled to an explanation. You can't just call and break up with me over the phone." He yells, in an obvious attempt to frighten her into acknowledging him.

Fed up with his mood swings, Delphine stands her ground.

"I don't owe you anything, I've given you enough and you've taken advantage of me. I can't believe I've wasted so much time on you…J'étais un imbécile"

Hurt by her admission he attempts to appeal to her emotionally. He knew she was still a very empathetic person despite her act.

"How can you say that? I love you! I've given up so much for you…You can't see that?"

"Non, please enlighten me." She counters, undeterred from her original stance on the matter.

"Do you know how many women I've turned down to stay faithful to you? I've even given up opportunities to film shows in other countries to stay by your side" He pleads with tears forming in his eyes.

"You what? I can't believe you're making this argument… Ne vous vous entendez . c'est incroyable." She couldn't help but laugh at the audacity of his argument.

He's ready to plead now, because he knows he has nowhere to go if she follows through with kicking him out. He'd burned so many bridges in the last year the only friends he had were co-workers.

"How did you just turn off your feelings for me? You were willing to stand by me and now you're over me? Who got into your head?"

With the last question, he advanced toward her, with fire in his eyes. He looked like a feral animal. This is a look Delphine had never seen and she was truly becoming frightened. She couldn't summon the strength to get out of her seat. She stayed still and hoped the neighbors would hear them and try and intervene like they'd done in the past. She feared he was under the influence of something other than alcohol because he was far too alert.

"Nobody! J'ai finalement obtenu un indice ...Look at yourself! You look like a rabid animal. Are you on something?" She sneered, in an effort to hide her fear and distract him from the topic of their argument.

He stopped pacing and looked into her eyes. She noticed a sliver of humanity and decided to take this opportunity to appeal to it.

"Listen, Olivier…You need help. You have gone too far this time. We can't be together anymore but maybe someday we can be friends. You don't love me. You just want to control me. How is that fair to me?" She asked, wanting nothing more than for him to realize she wasn't changing her mind.

He blinks several times and sighs. He walks toward the desk and sits at the edge staring at the ground. He's seemingly realized he won't win this argument.

"Delphine I'm sick. I have been for a while. I've kept this from you for so long…" He manages to confess between sobs.

She sits like a statue, not wanting to rouse him into another fit. He turns himself around on the edge of the desk, facing away from her. He looks ashamed and clearly knows he's hit his bottom. He stops sniveling long enough to continue his statement.

"I've been abusing prescription drugs… and you already know I can't go a few hours without drink. You've tried to help me and I fucked it all up. I'm so sorry…"

She could see him begin to try and manipulate her into sympathizing with him. She was used to this trick and she knew how she would handle it.

"It's okay, I understand. You're just trying just to cope with all the bad luck you've been dealing with…Why don't you go to an inpatient facility and end this cycle once and for all?" She was quiet and calm attempting to pacify him.

She wasn't really surprised by his confession. Lately he seemed more manic than usual and drugs seemed like a rational reason for this behavior. At first she'd assumed it was cocaine due to the amount of money he seemed to spending on his nights out but depending on which pills he was buying, they could be quite expensive as well. As she began to wonder why she never caught him or found his supply she realized he was a certified addict. Professionals don't get caught.

"Will you wait for me? Will this be enough for me keep you?" He begged, looking over his shoulder at her like a child who had upset his mother.

"I'm sorry Olivier this is it for us. I wish you the best of luck but I'm done." She retorts, staring off into the distance in order to avoid his pitiful stare. Even though she knows she doesn't want to be with him, there's still a part of her that feels sorry for him. She takes pity on his ineptitude.

"Oh…Alright. I get it…I've been all over the place and I've put you through so much. Just tell me one thing…" He rambles, seemingly aware that there is no chance she will take him back this time.

"Vas-y."

"Is there someone else? I mean, you've been out a lot this week and you've seemed happy… more so than you've been since we first got together. I know I've messed things up but I've always been a fuck up, and we've had our good times despite it. This all seems so sudden."

She contemplated lying to him but if she wanted to feel safe she needed to gauge his reaction to the truth.

"I don't feel like this is sudden. Perhaps you just didn't see it because you were so consumed with yourself. But to answer your question, yes…There is someone, although I may have ruined my chances by remaining loyal to you…" Her admission truly upset her. Just hours ago she was with someone who she felt truly cared for her, yet she walked away out of fear and respect for his feelings.

"Oh…okay then…" Was the only response he could muster as he left the room with his head in his hands.

She heard him packing for several minutes before he left. She wanted to try and sleep but she was still on edge. It was close to midnight and Delphine was still tossing and turning. She'd gotten up to get her mace just in case he came back, higher than hell again. She didn't want to harm him but he wasn't himself on the drugs. As she sat there, she considered calling Cosima. She knew the woman wanted to be left alone but she felt like she needed her. Instead she let herself succumb to logic, rather than emotion and put her phone away. She lay there in silence for hours, before exhaustion overtook her anxiety.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ms. Niehaus, as a captain can you tell us about your strategy for how you'll approach the younger Canadian team? It seems they have a lot of speed on their side."

"Yes well we have taken that into consideration but we will approach them as we would anyone else. We feel we have the best defense in the world and we are confident the hard work we've put in will be the key to victory."

"So in essence, there is no strategy? You'll just wait to see what happens?" The journalist inquired in a sarcastic tone.

Cosima was still a bit groggy after having only slept for two hours and was less than amused by the challenging reporter.

"No I didn't say that…I said we are confident in our abilities and we will approach them like we would any other team. In my experience, attempting to anticipate what another teams' strategy based on their past can backfire. Who's to say the team won't completely alter their approach? In those instances, a team would've spent their prep time altering their plays to compete with a team they won't even end up facing." She said this with a tone of condescension, seemingly bored by the whole ordeal.

Her teammates were in shock at the way she was answering questions. Eventually reporters stopped even directing them toward her because they were afraid of her response. After the conference, Coach Kent pulled her aside to discuss her antics.

"Niehaus what's going on? You spent the last hour snapping at reporters over benign questions. On top of that, you look like shit and you won't talk to your teammates."

"Well thank you…I feel like shit. I had a long night…but I don't feel like anything I said was inappropriate and some of the reporters were obviously trying to bait me. What was I supposed to do, back down?" Cosima's hands were gesturing furiously as she defended herself.

"No Cosima, but you could've handled it better. I'm beginning to worry about you. After the weeknight binge you had Tuesday and you being obviously hungover today, I think you might want to take it easy." The coach stated, with sincere concern, as she watched Cosima react.

"Look Coach Kent while I appreciate your concern, I'm a big girl and I've got this okay? A lot has been going on lately and I just needed to relieve some stress." She all but snapped, before softening at her coaches hurt expression.

"Well I get that but I don't see why you need to take this out on us. We're your family here Cos, you can talk to us…And if you need to release some aggression why don't you go out tonight? We have a quick meet and greet after we land but then you guys are free to go out and unwind. Meet some girls, go socialize, I know that usually cools you down. Just don't go too wild because we have an early practice." Her coach casually hinted, not knowing about the events of the past week.

Cosima's first reaction was to get upset at the insinuation that all she needed was to get laid and she would be more tolerable, but she couldn't really disagree. It had been two weeks since she'd had sex and for her that felt like an eternity. It was especially challenging since she had been extremely frustrated restraining herself around Delphine.

"Yeah Coach…maybe that'll help." She managed to reply with a shrug.

…

Upon awakening Delphine quickly jumped out of bed and began to look around her condo. She wanted to see what Olivier had decided to pack. She walked by the entryway and noticed a note on the table where they'd kept their mail and keys. It was scribbled by Olivier and she proceeded to read it to herself in shock.

Delphine,

I just want to say that I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. I know my habits have become a problem but I always thought you would stick by me. I really hope you won't regret this decision in the long run. I'm going to bounce back and when I do someone else will reap the benefits, unless you come to your senses before then.

Anyway, I'm going to stay at Marion's but I wanted to say I'll be back for the rest of my stuff over the weekend.

Olivier

The anger that she felt while reading the letter, was intense. She truly wanted to find him just to scream at him all of the things she'd been holding back. She started to pace around the living room with her fists balled and brow furrowed. There was a split second where she contemplated throwing something. Instead of succumbing to an outburst, she found herself closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her first thought upon deciding he wasn't worth the emotions, was to call Cosima. She knew the woman wanted her to figure things out before they spoke again, but since she got rid of Olivier, she figured now was as good of a time as any. She really wanted reassurance that she had made the right decision. Unfortunately, when she called it went straight to voicemail. She wasn't sure if the brunette was busy or ignoring her but she didn't want to be a pest. She couldn't risk further frustrating the woman, so she didn't bother to leave a message. Instead of letting her fears consume her, she decided to go for a jog before heading to the studio to do her last promotional shots for film.

…

After the team meeting at the hotel, Cosima's single teammates decided to go out to the bars for the night. They had vowed not to get too carried away, because they knew they had an early practice. At around 9pm Cosima went Samantha's hotel room to get ready for their night out.

"So you're going to get out of this funk you've been in right?" Samantha asked Cosima hopefully.

"Yeah, Coach made me realize something today. I've been feeling like shit all week because I've felt unwanted. I mean I've been chasing after someone with the fleeting hope that we might be together, like an idiot, when I could be with someone whenever I want. I think it's time for me to just get back to the status quo you know?" Cosima said, trying to convince herself as much as she was Samantha.

"Yeah Cos, I mean if that's what you need, then just get some. You might feel differently about this situation. Who knows, an orgasm could give you some clarity." Samantha teased before Cosima snapped a towel at her.

"Yeah…maybe. You know she called me today while we were at the meet and greet? I don't really know what to say to her, so I'm just gonna focus on the match. I'll contact her when I'm less stressed." Cosima admitted, although she knew avoiding the blonde would only make her think about her more.

"Finally you're making sense. Now help me with this, I can't zip it up on my own."

…

After getting ready, Theresa and Kendall joined Cosima and Samantha in the cab and they headed out. They ended up at the OPUS Bar, and were pleased to see the place was packed. They immediately forced themselves into a spot at the bar and ordered shots.

"So much for taking it easy, huh?" Cosima asked with concern.

"Hey it's early and the match isn't until Sunday. You know our practice will be light tomorrow anyway." Kendall replied, already ordering a beer to chase the shot.

"Alright but I'm not getting into any more trouble with Kent." Cosima replied, as she noticed a petite blonde looking at her from across the bar.

Theresa noticed it too and sighed before offering commentary.

"Are you kidding me? We have been here at this bar for 15 minutes and Cosima is already getting eye-fucked by a model."

Cosima couldn't help but chuckle as she noticed the blonde speaking with the bartender.

"Man get you away from Frenchie for a day and you have your mojo back…We'd better make sure she has a good night T, we don't want her to be grumpy this whole trip." Kendall teased both women as she sipped her beer.

"Hey I never lost it, I just suppressed it for the sake of what's her name." Cosima replied, clearly trying her hardest to dismiss her feelings for Delphine as a lapse in judgement. Even if she didn't believe it, she was going to try to speak it into existence.

"Ok then, go talk to her... She may be staring at you but this is a straight bar. Maybe she just recognizes you." Samantha stated, trying to bring Cosima down from her fit of overconfidence.

"Already gone…" Cosima said over her shoulder with a wink. She proceeded to walk up to the blonde and sit on the stool next to her. By the time the blonde turned around, Cosima had gotten the bartender's attention.

"Hi, do I know you from somewhere?" Cosima asked, with a voice deeper than her normal one.

"No, I don't think so…" The blonde replied with a smirk, noticing Cosima's friends staring indiscreetly across the bar.

"Well I'm Cosima, I didn't think we'd met but I wanted to come over and make sure because I saw you looking intently in my direction." Cosima's confidence was rapidly disarming the woman.

"Oh…Well I'm Shay, it's nice to meet you Cosima." The woman replied with a smile as she looked at Cosima kindly.

"Likewise…Well since I came all this way and disturbed you, I feel like I should get you a drink." Cosima flirted with a wink and asked for a scotch and another chardonnay for the blonde. When she grabbed her wallet to pay, Shay noticed the American dollars in the slot.

"You're American?" she asked with intrigue.

"Yes, I'm actually here to compete in the World Cup on Sunday. I'm the captain of the team..." Cosima replied in a smarmy tone.

Shay giggled at the self-congratulatory statement before responding.

"Oh so that's why I recognized you…I've seen you on television. I actually have tickets to that match. My boss gave them to me but I didn't think it would be worth all of the commotion…Perhaps I was wrong?" Shay teased, after realizing who she was speaking with.

"Perhaps…I'm pretty entertaining." At this point, modesty was out of the window because Cosima knew the woman was interested.

"Well I can go but I can't root for you, no matter how cute you are." The blonde admitted as her hand caressed Cosima's bicep.

...

After an hour and a half of similar small talk and flirtatious affection, Shay was obviously beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Cosima saw her opening and decided to get straight to the point so she could get the woman alone. "Hey Shay, I'm going to be honest with you, you're beautiful and I'm only in town for three days. I'm looking to see the city and have a good time. Would you mind being my tour guide?"

Taken aback by the boldness of the woman, Shay considered the offer. She was definitely attracted to Cosima and she seemed nice enough. She also thought of the story she would get out of going home with professional athlete.

"Ummm…sure, but your friends won't miss you?" She asked in order to see if the woman was planning on bringing them along.

"Nope. They'll be just fine. I'll bid them adieu and you can lead the way." The brief use of French made Cosima's mind wander momentarily. She shook off the thought and vowed not to let herself ruin her own evening by pining.

Walking back to her friends, Cosima donned an arrogant grin and informed them that she would be leaving with her 'new friend Shay'.

Cosima paid the tab and escorted the blonde to the entrance. She wasn't sure she had any place in mind to go , but was happy to be away from the crowd at the bar. Once they were outside, Shay stopped walking and and turned to look into Cosima's eyes lustfully. Although Cosima was caught off guard, their gaze was intense as each woman dared the other to break the contact. Shay pulled Cosima into a nearby doorway where they couldn't be seen, before leaning in to kiss her. It came as a shock to Cosima but she was used to women essentially throwing themselves at her. She leaned into the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist. The kiss was awkward at first but Cosima slowed the pace down and bit Shay's lip gently. The other woman let out a gasp as she opened her eyes and gave her a grin.

"You're a naughty one aren't you?...Did you ask me out just to try and get me home Cosima?" Shay asked pretending to be offended.

"That depends…is it working?" Cosima teased with her tongue between her teeth.

"My hotel or yours?"


	11. Chapter 11

After a day full of dealing with whiny actors and picky wardrobe consultants, Delphine was exhausted. Despite her long day, she had promised Thomas they would hike Runyon Canyon. After changing, Delphine left to meet him at their usual spot. On the way there, she couldn't help but think it was odd that Olivier hadn't tried to bother her all day. She'd assumed the break-up would be a week long ordeal and that she might even have to take legal action.

She then imagined that his silence had something to do with his close relationship with his cast mate. Olivier had been spending time with Marion Bowles after filming for weeks now and after hearing that she was the one who provided him with a room in San Diego, Delphine was suspicious. Initially, Olivier assured her that Marion was too old for her to be concerned about. Age aside, Delphine knew that Marion was beautiful. Olivier also had a history of sleeping with much older women, so his argument was moot. Eventually she decided it wasn't her concern anymore and that she should count her blessings that he was leaving her be. She also knew that in reality, she was only considering this in an effort to keep her mind off of the fact the Cosima hadn't responded to her.

"Why so glum, Joues de sucre" Thomas inquired after seeing the dejected look on his best friends face.

She laughed briefly before replying, "I'm fine, just tired. Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because we are trying to tighten up my flabby ass so I don't have to spend another holiday season alone. Just because your love life is all kinds of interesting doesn't mean we forget about mine." He retorted with a sad grin and linked arms with the woman.

"I'm not sure how interesting it is I'm afraid…I may be in the same boat as you."

She said this while looking off into the distance at a couple who was holding hands. She thought about how hopeful she had been about the possibility of being with Cosima and being comfortable enough to be affectionate in public. She wondered if Cosima was the type to kiss upon meetings and departures. These things and more were all being considered when she thought there was chance for them to be together, but now she was saddened by the emptiness she felt.

"Uh oh, what did Dreadlocks do Honey? Did she love you and leave you? If she did so help me…"

"Non, relax Thomas…" She said, laughing at how quickly he jumped to conclusions.

"We just had a disagreement the other day and now she won't return my call. On top of that, I broke up with Olivier…Which was a nightmare as expected. He completely lost it but eventually he left and he hasn't been back."

"Wow, you didn't even bother to call me and tell me you were dealing with all of this? What am I here for, if not to thank God I'm not you right now?" He joked, while putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Vous petit trou du cul!" She shouted with mock annoyance and leaned into his embrace.

They walked in silence for a while before he figured it was safe to ask her what happened.

"So…I'm glad you got rid of the bum, but I'm curious as to what happened with your girl. Did she get tired of waiting a whole week for you to put out or…" He was still teasing but she was less receptive. It was obvious to him then that she was truly distraught about the matter.

"I'm sorry…really, what happened?"

"Well it's kind of a long story but the bottom line is she was tired of my indecision and she thinks we should be apart for a while…"

This confession caused Delphine to shake her head slightly. She looked directly at Thomas, as if to ask him what she should do telepathically. She was obviously out of ideas and Cosima's busy schedule was going to make them reuniting even more difficult. How could she attempt to repair their relationship over the phone?

"Well although I think she's being a bit impatient, as a gay man I can understand her reservations. Suppose she waits for you now, under the justification that it's too soon…How does she know you won't have an excuse in a month from now and so on…We gays are often burned by curious straight people, and it makes us weary of those that are trying to figure themselves out."

"I understand that, but why am I considered curious if I'm bisexual? I've never understood this disregard for bisexuality." She asked with true interest and thought carefully about how she should identify herself. She had always assumed she was heterosexual but the men she'd dated never made her feel this passionate.

"First of all, you have never expressed any interest in women since I've known you and you've never identified as bisexual, so I wasn't going to assume that you were. Secondly, do you even know if you truly like her in that way? Have you even kissed her? There is always the possibility that you guys end up in bed together and you absolutely hate it. Where does that leave her?"

Delphine hadn't considered this. She assumed she would enjoy any experience she had with Cosima. For her, sex was not merely physical, but emotional. The way she felt about Cosima all but guaranteed she would enjoy them being intimate. She also finds herself extremely attracted to Cosima physically and wants nothing more than to explore this side of their connection. Although she has had these thoughts, she realized she'd never shared them with Cosima.

"Vous avez raison mon ami... I have to tell her this. I'm finally free of my burden and I need to tell her before it's too late."

She was quickly reminded that she hadn't heard from Cosima all day and considered this obstacle analytically.

"How do I tell her if she won't talk to me?" She asked, truly lost as to where to go next.

"Well you have to seek her out and make her talk to you. If you make a gesture, she'll have to know you're serious."

Delphine acknowledged his words and stopped their ascent to look over the cliff at the city. This was an outward representation of what was going through her mind. Was she going to just stand by watch Cosima from afar, or was she going to jump into the unknown? Delphine felt she had her answer, but she wasn't sure where to start.

…

"Nice room…I wasn't aware female athletes got such nice accommodations." Shay noted as she walked casually around the room.

"Uh yeah…they don't. I paid for an upgrade….Do you want some wine? I can order some." Cosima replied, while tidying up the room.

"Yes. Do you mind if I get comfortable?" The woman asked as she was already taking off her heels. She spaced her clutch on the desk and walked toward the window to admire the view.

"Be my guest…get as comfortable as you like."

At this point Cosima was playing along but she felt herself phoning in her flirtations. She was definitely attracted to the woman, but the ease at which she had gotten her into her hotel room was a bit of a turn off. Although she was used to this sort of interaction, something felt off. She felt the sudden urge to drink in an effort to numb her senses. She reached into the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka. Not typically her drink, but she was beginning to feel desperate due to the way Shay was looking at her. As the blonde approached her, swaying her hips, Cosima sat on the bed and awaited what was next.

"You just relax Baby, I'll take care of everything." Shay purred as she hiked up her dress and straddled Cosima's thighs.

Cosima watched, her legs still hanging off of the side of the bed, seemingly frozen. Cosima downed the small bottle quickly, before tossing it aside and putting her hands on Shay's hips. Shay began to writhe in Cosima's lap as she looked directly into the brunette's eyes. As she looked at Shay, a virtual stranger, she began to have a crisis of conscience. Why was she doing this? Did she really want this?

Noticing Cosima's hesitance, Shay took Cosima's hands and placed them roughly on her breasts. She then prompted her to squeeze them as she moaned into Cosima's ear.

"You can do whatever you want…" Shay whispered into Cosima's other ear as she continued to grind down into her lap.

Cosima reached up to unzip the back of Shay's dress and pulled it off of her shoulders. The dress rested haphazardly around her waist as Cosima caressed her then began to unbutton Cosima's shirt and placed kisses down her neck and collar bone.

As the pace of their movements increased, Cosima began to feel as though she wasn't really there and the she was watching what was happening. As the woman on top of her offered herself fully with no hesitation, she wished she was someone else. Although Cosima was aroused, she knew it was because she was picturing Delphine. She was picturing Delphine offering her body to her, as a sign of absolute trust and adoration. She imagined the way Delphine looked when she was on the edge and begging for release. She thought of the beads of sweat rolling down their bodies and the burn of exhaustion after hours of being wrapped up in one another. Eventually, the thoughts got the better of her and she reacted suddenly.

"I can't do this…I'm sorry, it's too much." She said after catching her breath.

"Did I do something? I thought this was your whole reason for approaching me." Shay asked with a puzzled look before halting her movements.

"It is, it was but I'm kind of out of it…I think I drank too much." Cosima lied, not even believing herself.

"Wow, well this is a new one for me…you were flirting with me all night. We nearly got kicked out of the cab because you were all over me and now you're just 'out of it'?" Shay said clearly stung by the rejection.

"I've just got a lot on my mind…I'm sorry I wasted your time, honestly." She genuinely felt bad for leading Shay on but she knew it would've been worse to try to sleep with her just because she was there. Neither of them deserved that.

"Alright…I guess I'm glad you told me before we got completely naked…" Shay replied beginning to find humor in the situation. She was glad she hadn't slept with someone who didn't really want her. That would've been worse than the rejection she was experiencing.

Cosima adjusted her clothes and got up to walk Shay out. On the way to the lobby she passed her coach and a few of her teammates. They were all grinning from ear to ear behind Shay's back, thinking she'd slept with her. Cosima just put her head down and proceeded to walk.

After putting Shay in a cab, Cosima pulled her phone out of her pocket. She looked at the missed calls and ghosted her thumb over Delphine's name. She wanted to call her so badly but it was late and she figured she was in bed with Olivier. Instead she called Samantha and asked if she could meet her in her room to talk.

…

"…I don't know, I just couldn't do it okay?"

"Listen to me carefully, Delphine is straight, has a boyfriend and you've only known her for a week…" Samantha all but shouted, attempting to reach her friend. She was beginning to doubt Cosima's sanity and she wanted to try and help.

Cosima decided to just come out with the additional information she'd been omitting since she'd began discussing this with Samantha. "I know that Sam but there's more…on top of everything, we've met before."

"Okay?" Her friend said, seemingly softening before prompting her to elaborate.

"In college, I saw her about to be drugged at a party and I pretended like I knew her so I could pull her away and warn her…" Cosima's face was expressionless during her confession because she was trying to appear neutral. There was no use becoming emotional and further concerning her friend.

"Oh wow…and you didn't remember her?" Sam asked, trying to piece together the unbelievable story she was hearing.

"Well I remembered the incident but I didn't recognize her. Back then I was pretty drunk, I only noticed it happen because I was checking her out." She laughed as she recalled this aspect of the story and continued. "I mean it was 8 years ago…She looks similar but her hair is different and she looks more mature." As Cosima spoke, Samantha's eyes widened at the implications of what she was hearing.

"Cosima…this is so unreal. You met years ago and now she's back, isn't that strange to you?"

Sensing what her friend was insinuating Cosima began to further explain the situation.

"No, not really. It's not as if I wasn't well known then and I've basically been in the spotlight since the London games. She knew who I was then and wanted to see me again…to thank me and to see if I really am an asshole like people think I am." Cosima explained in defense of Delphine. None of the woman's actions were strange to her and if anything, she herself was the one who prolonged their interaction.

"I see…well you are an asshole...but you pursued her and she is with someone else, so she doesn't sound like a complete stalker…Now that I'm no longer frightened for your safety, I think this is all absolutely…adorable." Samantha squealed with delight, as she imagined how the fates had aligned so they could meet again. It was a complete 180 from her stance just moments ago.

Cosima rolled her eyes at the insult and continued to make her case.

"I'm assuming you see now why I've been so intent on trying to be with her? I need to know why all of this has happened. There has to be a reason the two of us have suffered through these terrible relationships, only to reunite years later. That and Sam…she's totally hot, I mean you should've seen her in my kitchen. I had to summon all of my strength not to throw everything off of the kitchen table and…"

"…Okay, I get it! So what are you going to do?" She interrupted, not wanting to picture her friend doing anything involving a kitchen table and her new infatuation.

"Well she isn't single and I'm out of the country so I'm just going to wait and see what happens…" Cosima replied lazily, with a shrug of vulnerability.

"That's a proactive attitude. That's exactly how the hero gets the girl in all of the movies… Cos, I knew you'd figure it out…" Samantha replied with more sarcasm than usual.

Cosima glared back at Samantha before thanking her for her advice and retreating to her room. She knew she needed a plan but she didn't want to put any more pressure on Delphine. She was beginning to think she was trying too hard and that if it was meant to be it'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the strong reactions to Shay. Just know I'm Cophine trash...


	12. Chapter 12

"Thomas, is this too much? It seems like it's too much…" Delphine asked, while searching for a flight to Vancouver. After a relatively peaceful Friday, she was becoming anxious about seeing Cosima.

"Look she's a professional athlete and you're going to a sporting event. It's not like she's a hostess you're stalking at Red Lobster." He replied, brushing off her hesitation. "She says she wants you and you're single now, so no excuses."

"I know but hearing that I knew of her in college and wanted to see her again after so long is probably odd enough, without adding me flying to see her in another country." Delphine was thoroughly concerned that Cosima would think she was a stalker.

"You guys have a connection Dear, it's not like you asked for an autograph while you were both dining at Red Lobster and now you're following her." He replied in a distracted tone, while looking down intently at his cellphone.

"C'est vrai, but why do you keep mentioning Red Lobster?" She inquired with a laugh.

"Funny you should ask…I'm thinking of franchising one…They're pretty cheap to buy right now because their stocks plummeted and their parent company sold them off…" He listed, clearly having put much thought into this.

She couldn't believe how distracted he was by this fever dream. She knew he had no time to manage a restaurant. He was due to begin a production in a few months and whenever he was performing he was consumed with the show.

"Thomas! S'il vous plaît se concentrer! This is important to me…I really want to see Cosima in her element, but I don't want to be a distraction. If they advance in the cup she will be there for weeks so I have to see her now." Delphine plead, desperate for advice. This was the type of situation she would consult with her mother about but she was afraid it was too soon to drop this on her.

"I'm sorry Dear, this franchising thing has been all I've thought about… but you need to go. You need a vacation anyway after this dreadful film and leaving Gaston." She looked up from the computer with a questioning look before he continued, "This is a perk of not having a 9 to 5. Your film just wrapped and you have the money. Stop looking for reasons not to go or you'll find one." He replied commandingly, trying to hide the fact that he was living vicariously through her.

"If Olivier is Gaston does that make Cosima the Beast?" She inquired, in a puzzled tone all but ignoring the statements he'd made after the odd reference.

"No Sweetie…she's Prince Adam, the hot guy he transforms into at the end…" He said with certainty, despite the absurdity of the comparison. "Just book the flight and stop dissecting the minutiae of your similarities to Belle…I'm still high from taking bong rips with my stoner nephew and I can't get into that with you at the moment."

She sat in awe of his confession before shaking her head and giving him a light pat on the back.

"Bien, j'y vais." She agreed, as she purchased a ticket for a red eye flight.

…

"Come on ladies! Did you think today would be easy? Pick up the pace." Coach Kent called out to the team members who were falling behind on drills.

"My God…I can't believe she's running us to death…we need energy for tomorrow." Kendall complained between pants, gasping for air.

"Well we tried to warn you last night before you did all of those shots with your new bartender boyfriend…He was pretty hot though so I can see why you couldn't resist." Theresa admitted, before they all split off to their position specific drills.

Cosima paid no attention to her teammates' chatter because she was still thinking about how she couldn't go through with sleeping with Shay. She was wondering what it meant and if it would continue to happen if Delphine was out of the picture for good. This thinking became a distraction and she eventually got so disrupted that she tripped during her passing drill.

"Niehaus! You alright?" Her teammate yelled, knowing she was fine. She'd barely hit the ground and her teammates were growing tired of her lackadaisical attitude.

"Yeah, sorry. My mind is all over the place. Let's just start from the beginning." She replied, embarrassed by her mishap.

Their coach noticed this from afar and waited until the drill was over to pull Cosima aside.

"Look Niehaus, we are running with you at center so you need to focus. I don't know what you're going through…Because you won't tell me, but you'd better snap out of it before tomorrow for the sake of your teammates and your endorsements. You need to look good out there. I'm confident against Turlock and his team, but it won't be a walk in victory so get it together." Coach Kent lectured with a hint of parental concern. She knew Cosima was one of the best players she'd ever worked with, but the woman had so much baggage at times. Between her relationship drama and her struggles with being essentially an orphan, she had her issues. Kent felt protective of Cosima but was able to dole out tough love when necessary.

"Aye Aye Captain!" She replied with a smirk. "You've got my word…I'll make you proud out there if it's the last thing I do…I know how much this means to my country and young girls everywhere…" Cosima continued the joke for a few more sentences before her coach walked away red faced with laughter.

After the penalty kicks were practiced and they did a cool down, Cosima went to collect her sponsored gear and new cleats. She was satisfied with the new design and hoped she would look good in it. She mainly hoped that despite the events of their last meeting, that Delphine would be watching the match.

…Delphine arrived at Vancouver International Airport at around 5AM and was desperately searching for a cab. She was exhausted and wanted to get to the hotel to rest before she got ready to go to the game. As luck would have it, one of the producers on the film she'd just worked on had an extra ticket to the match. Before booking her flight, Delphine had put out an email to the crew members in an effort to purchase a ticket and ended up with a free one. The producer was an older man with a family so Delphine assumed he was as good a person as any to attend the game with. Apparently he was supposed to be taking his brother but he backed out and his wife had to stay with the kids. In fact, he was hours away from selling the tickets to a relative before he saw her email. She informed him that she knew Cosima but she said they were friends in order to avoid any discomfort in case he was homophobic. They even planned to meet for lunch before heading to the game in order to get better acquainted.

Once she arrived at the hotel, she dropped her bags and plopped onto the bed. She ordered her typical soy yogurt parfait and asked for an aspirin. After eating and taking a quick nap, she was up to shower and prepare for her day. They planned to meet at 1PM in order to have plenty of time to eat before the 4 o'clock game. Just as she began styling her hair she received a text.

Hey Delphine, I hope you got some rest. We have an eventful day ahead.

D: Hello Aldous, yes I did. I'm looking forward to the game. So Chambar at 1?

A: Yes, I can't wait. See you then.

D:Oui, À bientôt.

She wasn't sure whether he spoke French or not but he did work some phrases into their phone conversation so she assumed he'd figure it out. She was a bit shocked at his excitement for their meeting but assumed he was referring to the day itself. The game would be thrilling, even if she wasn't seeing her Cosima play.

She arrived at the restaurant later than she would've liked because she had to spend extra time getting ready. She had planned on trying to see Cosima right after the game as she was leaving the arena, so she dressed for the occasion. She wore tight black pants, a white top with black polka dots and a pair of heeled ankle boots. She knew the look was a bit formal for a soccer match but she wanted to be prepared if they went out that evening. If Cosima's reception was what she'd hoped, they would spend the rest of the evening together.

Once she found Aldous' table, she was greeted with a firm hug. It was a bit personal for someone who she'd had limited interaction with prior but she brushed it off.

"Delphine, you look lovely. I took the liberty of ordering wine. I got a bottle of white and red because I wasn't sure what you'd order to eat." Aldous announced with a polite grin.

He too looked quite formal in his black slacks and navy button up. He had a designer coat hanging over the back of his chair and his Cartier watch was gleaming in the light of the restaurant. Rather than putting much thought into it, she assumed this was just how men with money dressed, regardless of occasion.

"Merci, I've been attempting to eat vegan for months now but I can't pass up and opportunity to eat paella." Delphine admitted, knowing she'd cheated on the vegan diet a few times since she'd adopted it. Olivier even attempted to seduce her with seafood pasta knowing it was her weakness, despite the fact that the diet was his idea. Looking back now she wondered if it was some kind of test. Instead of thinking too deeply on it, she was glad to be free of the guilt he placed on her and was planning on indulging.

The sommelier brought the wine before the waiter returned to take their orders. After, the pair discussed their hobbies and interests, Aldous mentioned his children and their extracurricular endeavors. He avoided any mention of his wife, although Delphine attempted to inquire about her several times. Each time she did he deflected the attention to her and seemingly became more agitated with each mention of her.

"My wife is a very talented and driven woman, but I don't like to think about her too often when we aren't together. We've been married for 20 years, I know all there is to know and have said all there is to say. It's just not the first thing that comes to mind you know?"

"Oui, I suppose. I just hope that someday if I'm married, there is still much to consider and learn about my partner... Even in the later years…It'd be a shame to grow tired of the person I vowed to spend the rest of my life with non?" She countered, challenging his grim outlook on the subject.

"Well Delphine take it from someone who's been married a while…it's not always what it seems. It's certainly not the fairytale women make it out to be. As a man I know that there are certain desires that never go away and your wife isn't always willing to compromise in these situations. Once things become routine there isn't much mystery left." He was all but chastising her for her ignorance and felt she had no right to question his views on long-term relationships.

She then found herself seriously considering the implications of his statements. Was that how most men saw relationships or was it just him? Would she have been Olivier's doting wife that he forgot whenever he was away? More importantly, was Cosima the type to marry? Would she ever attempt monogamy after her last try ended in chaos? As she drifted off into her own thoughts, the food arrived and she began to eat almost silently, savoring every bite of food she ate. The food and wine was good enough to distract her into trying to forgive Aldous' rudeness. She assumed that she may have overstepped and he was just being defensive.

After they'd eaten, they were both quite woozy from the wine. Aldous insisted they finish both bottles since they wouldn't be driving. Once the bill came Delphine contended that they split it, but Aldous wouldn't allow it. She eventually gave up and they exited once their cab arrived.

"That was divine, thank you. I never would've thought I'd be drunk before 5PM but with the week I've had I think I deserve it." She laughed with a lightheaded ease.

"I'm sure… I didn't expect to have that much food either. My wife's been nagging me about my health so we've cut down on red meat. I was so excited to have a day off that I went mad." He was bent over in laughter, bracing himself on her shoulder.

"Yeah well we'd better in the cab before he becomes impatient…" She stated, trying to put an end the unwelcome affection politely.

He nodded and reached for the door.

"After you Mademoiselle…"

…

BC Place was nearly full by the time the teams were to begin their warm-ups. Cosima took the time to call Kira, as per usual, before heading out to the field.

"Auntie Cosima! Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

"I am ready Monkey, I just wanted to hear your voice. Do you think I'm going to do well? I'm a bit nervous." Cosima asked, clearly acting unsure for the sake of her niece.

"Of course you are. You're the best player on the team. Definitely the fastest…even though you can't catch me anymore." Kira teased, knowing it was a joke the two of them shared now.

"You Meanie! But I guess you're right, I am probably the best. I have nothing to worry about. I just need one thing from you…"

"What?" Kira asked, puzzled as to what she could do for her aunt who was miles away.

"Wish me luck will ya?"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks Monkey…Love you!"

"I love you too." The girl replied, with enthusiasm.

Cosima received parting words of encouragement from her siblings over speaker before hanging up. She grabbed the necklace her mother had given to her out from underneath her jersey and held it tightly in her hand. She spoke silent words to her mother before entering the team huddle. After a rousing chant of "U.S.A." the team entered the field to a roar.

…

After finding their seats Delphine and Aldous stood for the anthem. They had arrived just in time and Delphine's nerves were sobering her up. She'd also had far less of the wine than he had so he was still a bit loopy.

"Delphine you look so stressed, I didn't know you were that big of a fan." He stated in a bit of shock at her shakiness. He proceeded to rub her shoulders in an effort to calm her.

She shrugged him off politely before explaining the reason for her anxiety.

"It's not that it's just…Cosima…I'm nervous for her. I want her to do well, tu sais?" She answered, not realizing how unconvincing she sounded. She was obviously more invested in Cosima than anything else going on at the match and she wasn't hiding it well.

"Oh well I'm sure she'll do fine, she's probably the most talented player on the team." He replied in an attempt to soothe her nerves.

She was brimming with pride at his admission. She knew Cosima was good but hadn't ever watched a match or followed her career. She knew she was quite famous due to her lucrative endorsements and television appearances, but the soccer stuff never caught her interest.

As the game began she took a seat and kept her eyes on number 8.

At the half, the game was scoreless and Cosima appeared to be frustrated as she entered the locker room. Seeing this made Delphine want nothing more than to comfort her. She realized she had never seen the woman so visibly upset and it nearly made her heart ache.

"This is a defense driven game. Canada is not letting our girls' reputation intimidate them. Your friends' words at the press conference the other day may have motivated them" He joked, with a laugh.

Delphine was oblivious to what he was referring to but she knew the conference had to have occurred at some point after their last meeting. She hoped the behavior wasn't related to her turning Cosima down.

After the half, the American team came out with a renewed energy. Ten minutes into the half the score was 1 to 0 U.S., with Canada hot on their heels.

Once there were ten minutes left in the half, Canada was in position to strike. Cosima was back on the field playing defense and directing her teammates. She foiled a scoring attempt and took the ball back across the field. As the clock wound down, Cosima was in scoring range herself. She passed the ball to Theresa before having it returned. She saw a defender coming and dribbled away, leaving herself with an open shot. She faked a left kick and kicked with the right and scored. Her teammates gathered around her as she looked toward the sky and mouthed something silently. Delphine was overjoyed and cheered with an enthusiasm that was completely out of character. She was giving high fives and hugging strangers as Aldous watched in awe of her demeanor change.

"Well that's probably it now, they won't be able to score two goals in this amount of time. Would you like to leave and beat the traffic? I hear there's a bar nearby that offers specials for people with ticket stubs." Aldous inquired, clearly wanting to spend more time with the blonde.

"I'm so sorry Aldous, this must've slipped my mind but I'm planning to try to meet Cosima after the match. This was a last minute trip so it will be a surprise." She confessed, feeling a bit bad that she hadn't informed him of her plans, but glad she had an excuse.

He paused with a frown before placing a fake grin on his lips once he'd found a way to rebut her.

"Oh I see…well I wouldn't mind joining you so you don't have to wait alone. I'd love to meet her." He offered with a wink. "Besides a pretty woman such as you shouldn't be roaming around a strange place alone…there are too many drunken men here…including me." He offered with a laugh, clearly misjudging Delphine's tolerance of his awkward attempts at seduction as interest.

She had to think fast in order to get rid of him. She didn't feel right deserting him after he had given her a ticket but she didn't want a third wheel ruining her chance to be alone with Cosima.

"I'm afraid it'll be kind of a girls' night Aldous. Besides, I assumed you'd be on the first flight back to Los Angeles. You said your wife had to work tomorrow." She was clearly trying to remind him of his obligation to his wife again because she knew his reason for wanting to tag along was less than altruistic.

"I was willing to take a red eye if it meant more time with you Delphine. We've had a great time today and I heard you are no longer seeing Olivier. We are two adults that have needs; I can keep a secret if you can…" He was leaning in and staring down at her mouth, wanting her to know exactly what he was implying.

She wasn't sure exactly how he knew about Olivier but she could guess he was spreading it around so he could hook up with all the "women he turned down" for her. She stifled a laugh at the thought before replying.

"Oh well I'm not sure why me being single matters…You're married and I'm not interested in that kind of relationship with you…but I'm sorry if I mislead you." She felt obligated to apologize even though it was him who should be remorseful. She knew how poorly men took rejection, especially men with power.

He was visibly upset but wasn't willing to make a scene in public. He took a deep breath and seemed to be thinking of a response. After several seconds he rose from his seat and looked down at her sternly.

"Okay Delphine, suit yourself. Go out with the lesbians tonight, have your fun, but be careful." He warned with a stare before gathering his coat and exiting the row of seats.

Delphine couldn't even muster a response to his statement. Was it an insult, a threat or both? She was not sure she cared because just after he left the time ran out. The teams shook hands and she exited to find a way to meet Cosima.

At first she considered calling her but she knew that'd ruin the surprise. She figured if she could just get Cosima to notice her she could get her to call her so they could meet.

After they changed and fulfilled their press obligations, the US team was heading for their bus. Exhausted but happy after their victory, they laughed and talked as they waved to fans. Delphine had asked around and gotten to the area early in order to secure a good spot. While she waited, she noticed a group of women with number 8 jerseys that she assumed were avid followers based on the "Marry me #8" signs they were holding.

As the team exited a corridor, Delphine noticed Cosima immediately. She was in her sponsored gear with her trademark grin permanently plastered on her face. She took the time to say hello to several fans, including the hoard of groupies before locking eyes on a familiar face. Delphine smiled widely and gave a shy wave. Cosima was in utter shock and stopped speaking for a moment before excusing herself from the group of women. She walked directly toward Delphine and smiled.

"Hi…" Cosima shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"Allo Cosima…You were magnificent today." Delphine replied as a blush colored her entire face.

"Uh thank you…You look…" Cosima said with a quick glance, unable to finish her sentence.

This caused Delphine's face to become even redder as she bit her lip and leaned forward on the railing.

"Can I see you tonight?" She whispered into the shorter woman's ear.

Barely able to decipher what she'd said over the crowd, Cosima's heart rate increased when she breathed in the scent of Delphine's perfume.

Cosima simply took a step back and nodded with a cheeky grin. She mouthed "call me" as she was pulled by a teammate toward the bus. As she walked she would peek back at Delphine and make sure she wasn't dreaming.

After finally entering the bus and getting settled, Samantha gave her an excited look.

"Were you just talking to your French goddess? She looked pretty amazing…seeing her in the daylight I can understand why you're so sprung." Samantha teased with a wink.

Cosima was surprised and still attempting to sober herself. She hadn't forgotten about their last conversation. She was very curious as to why Delphine was there. Before she got the chance to be consumed with her thoughts, her phone rang.

"Hey!" She answered, not expecting to hear from the woman so soon.

"Bonjour Cosima…When can I see you?" There was an obvious impatience in her tone that Cosima was thrown off by. Wasn't this the same woman that walked away from her just days ago? Rather than dwell, she decided her curiosity trumped her fear and she finally responded.

"Eh I don't know Delphine, we're heading back to the hotel now but I'd have to get ready. Where were you thinking of meeting?"

"Can I just follow you to your hotel? I can wait at the bar if you'd like." Delphine asked reinforcing her enthusiasm to begin their reunion.

"Umm yeah sure, are you alone?" She asked with fervent interest.

"Yes…I am now. I'll explain everything later... I just want to see you. You aren't too tired to go out are you?"

"No I'll be fine, as long as were aren't doing anything strenuous…" She laughed at her accidental innuendo.

"D'accord…where are you staying?" She asked, ignoring the heat that was rising up her cheeks.

"The St. Regis, call me when you're there."

"Oui, of course. Vous verrez plus tard Chérie." Delphine answered with a cheerful tone. She was so happy that Cosima was willing to move forward. There was a part of her that was ill worrying about how Cosima would receive her gesture. So far she felt the woman was quite civil, warm even, considering the circumstances.

"Already teasing me with French I see…" She replied with a sigh, before hanging up. She leaned back in her seat content in the victories of the day. There was a quiet wave of happiness that washed over her before she remembered the events from the night prior.


	13. Chapter 13

Cosima returned to her hotel room in a frantic state. The room was a mess and she was nervously anticipating whatever Delphine had to tell her. She was so shocked to see the woman initially that she couldn't think straight. She also managed to forget that she'd had someone in her room the night before and became wracked with guilt. She knew she'd technically done nothing wrong, but seeing Delphine's innocent smile made her unsettled. She decided to take another shower in order to clear her head. As she stood in the shower attempting to cleanse herself, she began to ponder the current events.

She couldn't help but wonder if she'd come all of this way to tell her she was single. Even if she were single, did that mean she herself was ready? Was she really willing to open herself up to the possibility that Delphine was more than just a woman she was infatuated with because she wasn't available? Was she ready to allow herself to be open to someone fully and let her feelings take control of her actions? There were so many things to consider with Delphine that she'd never had to with anyone else. After pacing her room with uncertainty, she resolved to stop wondering and find out. She then thought it'd smart to consult her brother, as she did on these matters.

"Hey there Superstar! You were amazing today!" Felix answered, in excitement.

"Thanks Fe! My heart was in my throat when I thought they would tie it."

"Mine too…I knew you'd pull it out though Sis... Mum would've been proud." His sincerity was evident and it was just the thing Cosima needed to hear at the moment. She reveled in the peace it brought her before she remembered why she'd called.

"So uh, there's something else…guess who's here?" She led with a question not sure how he would receive this information.

"Oh please tell me it's not that God-awful Slag…" He questioned, with words laced with disdain.

She laughed before answering, "Not unless you think Delphine fits that description, and you'd better not."

"Oh no way? Frenchie hopped a flight to the Great White North just to see you? This is big Cos…She means business." He was intrigued by this information and wanted every detail but before he could gather any, she busted his bubble.

"Well I haven't had a chance to ask her anything. She surprised me…She was waiting with the fans by the bus." She smiled at the memory of the blonde standing in the crowd, with her smile and hair blowing in the wind. I was like a scene in a romantic comedy.

"Cosima I love you, but I hate that these types of things happen to you instead of me. I want to be in a romance novel too." He pouted; truly jealous of his sister's thrilling new love life.

"Don't' be…I'm not even sure what she wants. I'm just as oblivious as you." She admitted while picking out a more formal outfit than she usually wore.

"No Dear, the only one oblivious is you. I know that she wants you! She came all the way there to show you so get a clue and make me proud."

"Well I'll believe it when I see it. I've been wrong before…" There was a hint of bitterness in her tone before she continued. "If she does truly want me, I'm going to try my best not to let my weariness with her wavering ruin the evening."

"That's the spirit Kiddo! Shag her brains out!" He shouted, before laughing uncontrollably at his sister's stunned silence.

Eventually Cosima laughed before scolding her brother for referring to Delphine in that manner. After he reluctantly apologized, she decided to come clean about Shay.

"So one more quick thing…totally not important but um…I brought someone home last night."

There was a deep sigh from her brother before he began his reply.

"Oh…well Sis you aren't her girlfriend and she did lead you on, so I'm not surprised you'd want to dust the cobwebs off. How long had it been? A week?" He teased without judgement, knowing all too well about his sisters knack for using affection from women to build up her self-confidence.

She wanted to be offended but he had a point. Although she hadn't gone through with it, she'd had every intention to at first. She laughed off his thinly veiled insult before responding.

"Screw you Punk! It's been two weeks and I didn't go through with it. I was just trying to get my mind off of Delphine, but she was all I could think about…" She admitted this before realizing what she was saying. She truly couldn't get her mind off of the woman and it was affecting her in more ways than she'd have preferred.

"Oh well shit…this is serious. You'd better figure out what she wants then because it's obvious that you want her exclusively."

She considered his suggestion and knew he was right. She wanted Delphine to a fault and her actions were speaking far louder than her dismissive words.

"I know…I guess this is what normal people feel when they meet someone they really like. I always thought the whole infatuation thing was total bullshit."

"Well your behavior would tend to support the theory but I am as happy for you as I am skeptical. Just take care of yourself Sis…"

"I will…thanks" She replied with an uncertain tone before hanging up to get ready.

After several minutes of searching through her limited options, she decided to wear a pair of tight black tuxedo pants and a fitted white button down. She rolled up the sleeves and put on a Movado from the collection that the company paid her to wear. She added a pair of flat ankle boots and her dreads were hanging loosely from a bun. She looked very well put together and decided contacts would suit her outfit better than her glasses. Once she was dressed, she sprayed herself with cologne and applied her eyeliner in the mirror awaiting Delphine's call.

…

Although Delphine had planned on going straight to meet Cosima from the match, she realized her hotel was on the way. She stopped by her room to freshen up and change into her newly purchased black and white strapless dress. The dress was essentially a party dress and she knew it would make people take notice. She wanted Cosima to know she was dressing for her and wanted to look good by her side. She then chose the highest heels she owned and wore her latest white gold jewelry set. While touching up her hair, she let her curls hang loosely around her face. Her make-up was smoky and seductive and her perfume was light and airy. It was apparent she was trying to get Cosima's undivided attention and she felt this outfit would certainly do the trick.

Once she was finally ready, she went for a smoke while awaiting a cab. While she anticipating her evening, she decided to look up headlines from the match. She wanted to know what all of the wonderful things Cosima was doing on the field were called. Aside from Aldous' brief overview, she really knew nothing about the sport. As she browsed, she stumbled upon a photo of Cosima with two women in bikinis. The photo was attached to an article about the most eligible women in sports. She wanted to just ignore it until she realized the photo was time stamped. The picture was uploaded to Instagram on Thursday afternoon; the day Cosima said she'd spent with her family. At first she was hurt because Cosima had lied but that hurt quickly turned into jealousy. She had attempted to remind herself that Cosima was not her girlfriend and had no obligation to tell her the truth, but she was upset nonetheless. Once the cab arrived, she got in and told herself it was just a silly article, even though it obviously had bothered her.

…..

I'm here, should I wait in the bar?

C: Yeah I'll be down in 10.

D: D'accord.

Cosima was surprised at how short Delphine was being but chose not to dwell. Once she entered the elevator, her heart began to race and her palms became clammy. She knew in her mind that Delphine was the only person she'd known to cause such a reaction in her. She entered the room and saw the blonde sitting at the bar having a lively conversation with the bartender. She was slightly jealous of how close he was to her and it prompted her to make haste entering the bar.

Once she was close, she gave the bartender an eyebrow raise and placed a hand on Delphine's shoulder to get her attention. As the woman turned to acknowledge her, Cosima felt butterflies and began to smile uncontrollably.

"Hey Gorgeous…" She whispered, with a wink.

"Allo Cosima…" was all Delphine could say in response after seeing how good she looked in her dressy attire. Her features began to soften as she stood looking down at Cosima with a dream-like awe. She couldn't help but notice Cosima's outfit was very fitting and showcased just how sexy she looked in menswear.

Cosima had a reaction to seeing the blonde stand several inches taller than herself. In the tight curve hugging dress, Delphine looked like a piece of artwork as she stood still with her hazel eyes locked onto Cosima.

Finally, after ogling, Cosima reached out to hug the woman and they embraced briefly before sitting rather close to one another at the bar.

"I'm so happy you're here Delphine, I should've told you that earlier. I guess I was just in shock." Cosima was flushed and had a shy, reserved quality about her that Delphine wasn't familiar with.

"Bon, je suis content que vous avez accepté de me voir, I was worried you were still upset with me." The blonde confessed, knowing Cosima probably needed time to process what her visit meant.

Refusing to acknowledge the mention of their last date, she continued their conversation.

"So you look unbelievable…but I'm assuming you didn't have that outfit stuffed in your purse?" Cosima admitted as she let her gaze roam slowly down Delphine's body. She was so roused by where her mind was roaming. So much so, that she shifted in her seat, feeling herself begin to react.

"Non, my hotel was on the way so I changed. You look very…stylish in the menswear by the way. It's a good look for you." Delphine flirted with a wink as she took a sip of her Kir Royale.

Cosima just gave a cocky grin and ordered herself a scotch. She was trying to hold off on the questions and let Delphine explain herself on her own but she was eager to know. Just when Delphine began to speak, a woman walked up behind Cosima and interrupted her.

"Hi…I'm so sorry but I came all the way from New York to watch you play today…You were amazing…I'm a big fan." The young brunette gushed as she invaded Cosima's personal space.

"Thank you for your support. It's nice to meet you." She replied happily enough, even though she wanted nothing more than to send her away. This was her time to spend with Delphine and this stranger was wasting it.

"Yeah me too, I'm Gracie by the way…If it's not too much to ask… can I get a picture with you?" The woman asked hopefully, noticing Delphine's intense look from behind them but choosing to ignore it.

"Uh yeah sure…" Cosima went to put her arm around the woman's shoulder before she was ambushed with a kiss on the cheek and the picture was snapped. In complete shock, Cosima sat with her mouth agape not knowing how to respond. Delphine rolled her eyes and faced the bar before ordering another drink.

The woman thanked Cosima profusely and scurried off to return to her friends. Cosima just nodded with a straight face and turned back to face Delphine.

"I'm sorry about that, what were you saying?" She completely brushed off the incident as if it were normal. Delphine began to realize that maybe it was normal and considered how she would be able to deal with that type of interaction with fans.

"Oui, as I was saying, I came here to see you play… I was so happy when you scored. You're so talented." Delphine gushed, with a sweet admiration for Cosima's talent.

"Oh stop…no go on…" She teased as she feigned modesty. "Thank you though, really. That means so much coming from you…I have to ask though, did you come all of this way just to watch me play?" Cosima felt she knew that wasn't the case but asked in order to move the conversation along.

"Non, of course not." Delphine paused to gather her thoughts. She wanted to make sure she delivered this well. "I came to tell you…to show you that I'm invested. I'm invested in taking a chance with you." She retorted, while grabbing Cosima's right hand and holding it to emphasize her seriousness.

Cosima heard Delphine' words and began to oscillate between feelings of overwhelming joy and paralyzing fear. She wanted Delphine terribly but she was afraid to scare the woman away. This was a big deal and just because Delphine thought she was ready didn't mean there weren't still potential obstacles to overcome.

She decided to ask the key question in order to determine whether or not she should truly take Delphine at her word.

"So you and your boyfriend are…?" Cosima asked as she looked toward their joined hands momentarily while brushing a thumb over Delphine's knuckles.

"Fini…He has already begun moving out." Delphine answered, clearly ecstatic to share the news. She tightened her grip on Cosima's hand and pulled her in slightly.

"So you're single now? Have you had any time to really think about what it would mean to be with me? I mean really think about it? I don't want you to rush into this." Cosima made it clear she did not want any spur of the moment antics from Delphine, no matter how much she wanted her.

"It was a long time coming…ending things with Olivier and as far as you and I go…I don't need to think about it. I know what I feel. I just need you to promise to always be honest with me." Delphine countered, obviously still not over seeing that article. The fan they'd just encountered only making her feel worse. She'd just ended a toxic relationship and she was afraid her strong feelings for Cosima could cloud her judgement. She looked into her eyes as she awaited confirmation.

"Yeah, of course Delphine. I would never lie to you…" Cosima answered with certainty before licking her lips. She was looking back into Delphine's eyes searching for proof that she was real and that this was really happening. It felt like a dream.

On the other hand, Delphine didn't find the comfort she was looking for in Cosima's gaze and took the dreamy look on Cosima's face as a rouse. She then essentially became insecure and gave a look that said "sure you won't" before turning to sip her drink. She didn't want to start an argument but after she just saw how Cosima allowed that woman to kiss her while she was sitting there, she was curious what types of things happened when she wasn't around. She noticed Cosima's focus on her appearance and wondered if the sexy look had backfired. Was Cosima able to focus on their connection without thinking exclusively about sex? It was obvious that between getting minimal rest, being drunk all day, and being relentlessly pursued by Aldous, Delphine was becoming less and less like herself.

Cosima noticed the look and the brush off and took offense to it.

"Hey…what was that look for? I mean what I said Delphine." She attempted to ask as calmly as possible. Her scotch was beginning to get to her and she knew she was far too tired for any dramatics.

"Starting now?" Delphine taunted, letting the jealousy get the better of her.

"Okay you've got me…what is this about? We were really getting somewhere but I feel like you're trying to ruin it." Although her words were harsh, Cosima placed her hand on Delphine's thigh to try and comfort her. She was certain this couldn't have anything to do with Shay, or at least she'd hoped.

"It's nothing…really. I just wished you told me you went to the beach Thursday instead of saying you were with your family. I didn't even ask where you'd been and you lied to me willingly." Delphine retorted, as she shifted in the stool avoiding looking at the brunette.

Cosima's eyes grew wide as her face contorted into a frown. She looked at the blonde in disbelief and began her response. "I did go to the beach... with my niece and sister. I'm not sure what this is about but I did not lie to you. I had no reason to, we weren't…aren't in a relationship Delphine." Cosima removed her hand and turned to face the bar. She ordered a double to replace the drink she'd finished and shook her head. Although relieved her secret wasn't out, she was still annoyed by Delphine's assumptions.

"Ok so you took time away from your family to take photos with groupies, non? That's even worse!" Delphine remarked with a renewed anger.

Cosima began to realize what Delphine was referring to and laughed to herself. She knew those girls were just fans of the team and saw them as harmless. She was honestly more concerned with how Delphine ever found out about it in the first place. In addition, if she's reacting this poorly to a photo, what would've happened if she had found out about Shay? Would she believe her when she told her she couldn't go through with it? Despite her questioning, she resolved that now wasn't the time to bring it up.

"Oh my God Delphine, that's what you're upset about? The picture I took with some teenagers?" She took a deep breath and chose her next words carefully. "Since you're so curious, I went to the pier to get my niece an ice cream and they stopped me. They asked for a picture and I took one. It was completely harmless. Honestly, I can't believe you're acting like this when you've had a boyfriend the entire time I've known you. At least I wasn't sharing a bed with them!" Cosima was exasperated and wasn't hiding it. She wanted to get up and leave but she couldn't pull herself away from the blonde. It was a level of attraction that she couldn't fight.

"So you say…And Olivier and I haven't been intimate in over a month if that's what you're implying." Delphine was pushing every boundary possible by bringing this up and she wasn't sure why.

"Okay, I think I've had enough of this for tonight. This is pointless, you don't want to get along. That's obvious to me now. I can't believe you came all this way to fight with me over something so trivial." Cosima all but shouted before slamming cash on the bar and beginning to walk toward the entrance of the hotel. Delphine was shocked and got up to follow her.

Delphine called after Cosima who ignored her until she stopped at the valet stand, not sure where she was planning to flee to. Instead of proceeding to roam the streets, she turned to face Delphine defensively.

"What Delphine? You want to accuse me of something else I didn't do? Or do you want to be jealous over something you have no right to be?" The brunette snapped before noticing all eyes were on them. She grabbed Delphine's hand and led them to a secluded area at the side of the hotel. Cosima then proceeded to let go of her hand and leaned her back against the wall. She donned a miserable look before Delphine began to speak.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Delphine asked as she cupped Cosima's face in her hands. She was worried about the look Cosima was giving her and she was upset with herself for causing this commotion. She knew it was stupid to bring the photo up, especially when she knew how Cosima felt about her. It was so obvious that the woman adored her and she kept letting her insecurities creep up and ruin their moments of serenity. She felt horrible and vowed to herself not to fuck it up beyond repair.

Cosima attempted to free herself from Delphine's hold but gave up and looked off into the distance past the woman once she realized it was pointless. She had all these feelings built up over the last few days and was so afraid at how quickly she'd developed them. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about anyone, least of all someone she'd just met. It was all very unbelievable and she gathered her thoughts to lay it on the line with Delphine, once and for all.

She began to answer the question at hand;

"You! You're what's wrong Delphine… It hurts so much to not be able to be close to you. You're in every part of me... I think about you all day; the way you laugh with your whole body, the way you bite your lip when you're nervous, and the look you give me when we're this close to one another that tells me you feel this too. Every time I think we are getting somewhere, we go backward and part of me wants to fight for this but another wants to leave before it destroys me…When I consider how much pain I feel now I don't know if I can take much more." Cosima fought back tears before removing Delphine's hands from her face. She held them in her hands before pleading.

Delphine stood frozen, not knowing how to respond.

"Please…say something Delphine…this is your decision, I've made mine."

Delphine considered Cosima's words and began to feel an overwhelming sense of regret. She wasn't sure what came over her but her emotions were absolutely out of control. It was as if she wasn't herself and the person she was becoming was hurting her Cosima. She inhaled deeply before biting her lip and replying.

"Cosima I…I don't want to hurt you. The last thing I want is to cause you pain…but I'm lost. This is new to me and I'm terrified. You make feel things that I'm not supposed to feel…things I never thought possible. Do you honestly think I don't care for you? Do you think I'm doing any of this on purpose? When I'm with you I feel whole Cosima. I feel like I don't need to eat or sleep or breathe because you are with me. You are everything to me and I don't want to mess this up don't you see that? If this doesn't work out, if you lose interest, I will have changed my whole life and be left with half of myself and that fear is crippling to me." Delphine replied, with tears now streaming down her face. She had not expected such an emotional evening and she was quickly becoming exhausted.

"Why is this so hard? If we feel this strongly shouldn't it be easy?" Cosima asked, wiping tears off of Delphine's, In spite of everything she couldn't believe how beautiful the woman looked, even when crying.

"I wish I knew Cherie…," was all she could whisper between sobs. She was now wracked with emotion and quivering from the cold. Cosima noticed this and reached out and wrapped her arms around her.

"I could never lose interest in you Delphine. You are the most fascinating person I've ever met. If anyone should be afraid of that it's me." Her tone calmed as she comforted Delphine and allowed her to cry. Once she regained composure, she held Cosima at an arm's length and looked at her intensely.

"Non, you are exceptional. I couldn't have ever dreamed I'd meet someone that makes me feel the way you do." Delphine admitted, knowing that the way she felt about Cosima was most likely the cause of her erratic behavior. She was afraid of having her heart broken and the near instant attraction between them was so strong that she was certain such a thing would destroy her.

Cosima was taken aback by Delphine's admission and she knew it was time to be honest about what she wanted.

"Then please…please let me in. Let me show you how much I want you and you alone Delphine."

As she made her request Cosima stepped back and Delphine looked down to face her. There was so much agony on both of their faces that anyone observing would assume they were enemies.

Delphine put her arms over Cosima's shoulders and awaited the brunette's response. Cosima moved in closer and took a moment to stare. The gaze allowed her to see Delphine in the dim lighting as she took the time to notice every feature on her face. She stood watching the woman adoringly as sounds from their surroundings echoed in the background. She saw Delphine's dimples as she offered a weak smile, and finally she acknowledged the desire in her eyes that was begging for Cosima to react.

After she was satisfied that she had committed the moment to memory, Cosima decided to give the Delphine what she knew she needed. She placed her left hand on the apex of Delphine's neck and pulled her in toward her until their mouths were inches apart. She could feel Delphine's breath on her lips but she was having trouble concentrating. Considering that the mere sight of Delphine made her heart beat faster, this closeness was causing her to lose self-control.

Delphine was growing impatient and began to whisper directions that she knew Cosima wouldn't understand. She just needed to express her want because she felt Cosima wasn't certain by her body language alone.

"Je suis ici , vous pouvez me toucher Cosima. Je veux que vous me touchiez." She exhaled weakly before biting her lip.

As Cosima stood awestruck by the woman, Delphine took Cosima's face in her hands and their lips met in a chaste kiss. Cosima then snapped out of her trance and returned with a desperate kiss, allowing her tongue to part Delphine's lips. As their tongues wrestled for dominance Cosima froze, shocked by Delphine's lack of hesitance. She'd always assumed she would have to gently guide Delphine through any physical interaction they would have. She was floored by how receptive the blonde was and how much she seemed to be longing for gratification.

Delphine had earlier confessed that it had been months since she was last intimate with anyone, which Cosima foolishly assumed contributed to her voracious grasping. They were wrapped around one another like they'd been locked away from each other for years.

Although Cosima enjoyed her fair share of lovers, she couldn't recall feeling so overwhelmed. The way Delphine looked into her eyes before crushing her lips with a sensuous kiss was reminiscent of what she thought prey witnessed before they were devoured. The way she felt about the blonde was making her consider what this moment truly was for her. This was more than lust, this was euphoria. The chance to revere Delphine in a way she was sure the woman had never experienced, both intrigued and aroused her immeasurably.

Their tongues continued to dance clumsily around one another before they found a rhythm. Cosima then slid her hands down Delphine's back roughly and rested them on her hips before biting Delphine's lip. Delphine whimpered at the ache and pinned Cosima forcefully against the wall, holding her hands at her sides. Cosima took the her aggression as an invitation to go further and she broke their kiss to gently grazed Delphine's neck with her lips. As she kissed her, she gently bit her pulse point causing Delphine to gasp in surprise and release her hands. As Cosima kissed her way back up Delphine's neck she began to nibble on her earlobe. The sensation prompted Delphine scratch the back of Cosima's neck as she held her head in place.

As their breathing became labored and they became more impatient in their movements, Delphine scratched her way down Cosima's torso before untucking her shirt. Delphine broke their kiss and began unbuttoning it, allowing her body to take control of her actions. Fueled by need, she wasn't allowing fears or inexperience to creep in and interfere with the pure bliss she was after. After her shirt was unbuttoned, the cold air had a sobering effect on her. Although she was fully engaged in their contact, Cosima began to remember that they were in public. They had been so wrapped up in the emotions of the moment they'd gotten carried away.

Once Delphine began to undo on her belt, Cosima took the time she had to breathe to pose a rational question.

"Uhhnn D, do you think we should go inside? Someone could see us…" She asked with a moan, before laughing at the fact that they were doing this outside a hotel. Delphine whined at the loss of sensation, chest heaving in the haze of longing.

"Oui s'il vous plaît. Me prendre dans votre chambre .Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps." Delphine replied breathlessly, before giving Cosima a small peck and helping her become decent. They then walked into the hotel hand in hand, avoiding eye contact with anyone fearing they'd been seen in the alleyway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead...

As they walked, Cosima looked back at Delphine and their joined hands with a smile. She was so proud to be with Delphine and the public affection felt like a proclamation that Delphine was hers. She was honestly far too happy to consider where they were and what their affection implied to bystander's.

They staggered through the lobby, drunkenly stumbling as Delphine tried to trot in her heels. Once they'd gotten to the elevator, they waited for it to reach them. Delphine took this pause as an opportunity to offer a prediction.

"Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce soir,"she claimed, before she looked at Cosima adoringly and pressed their foreheads together. Cosima didn't bother to ask what she said because she knew the look Delphine was giving her meant the woman was content with her.

The doors opened and an elderly couple exited wearing shirts that read 'Married since 1975'. The couple offered the women a polite smile before continuing into the lobby. Delphine entered the elevator before Cosima and leaned against the railing with a dreamy sigh. Cosima laughed before teasing, "Don't get any ideas, this is only our third date…" Delphine rolled her eyes before grabbing Cosima's arm to pull her in and giving her a hard kiss. Cosima's lips were already bruised and she let out a moan. "If you keep this up we won't make it to the room." She whispered, before Delphine nodded and replied. "Nous pouvons le faire n'importe où . Je veux que vous trop mauvais pour être pointilleux." Before Cosima could ask what she'd said they had reached their floor.

Cosima led Delphine down the empty hallway to her room. Delphine was holding onto her bicep for stability because she was walking so fast. Once they got to the door, Cosima searched her pockets for the keycard to no avail. Delphine decided to assist her and took the opportunity to caress Cosima seductively without actually offering much help. Cosima just giggled and shook her head before remembering she kept it in her boot.

After unlocking the door, Cosima pushed it forcefully and dragged Delphine in before slamming it shut. She eased Delphine back against the door and took a step away. Delphine took the chance to slip out of her heels so they were closer in stature.

Cosima reached up to brush Delphine's hair out of her face and she smiled at how flushed Delphine became.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Delphine inquired with a grin despite being puzzled.

"Because you're really here with me right now. I mean with me…and I'm trying to make sure I remember what this feels like." Cosima answered while scanning Delphine's face with her eyes before offering gentle caresses to her cheek and lips.

Delphine reaches down to pull Cosima in by her waist and whispers, "And what do you feel Mon Ange?"

Before she can answer, Cosima is met with Delphine's lips and she loses her balance slightly. Delphine feels the shift in weight and tightens her grasp so she doesn't stumble backward.

"Well I…feel like I'm falling for you Delphine." She states with a wink.

Delphine rolls her eyes playfully before shaking her head. "You are the great "Fonz" huh? With this seduction technique?"

Cosima's eyes widen at the reference and she begins to blush before defending her pride. "Hey humor is sexy…and who's flown across the continent to see whom?"

"Good point…what can be said of my taste?" Delphine teases as she points an index finger at her chin in mock contemplation.

"That's it! You're gonna get it now."She threatens with a grin before she backs her into the door and begins to kiss Delphine playfully all over her face. Delphine feigns surrender and moves to avoid the attack.

Once Cosima relents and their giggles die down Delphine gives a serious look that indicates a shift in mood. She looks at Cosima ravenously and pulls her toward her by her belt. Cosima offers some resistance before succumbing to Delphine's aggression.

Delphine reaches around Cosima's waist with her left had to untuck her shirt before biting her lip and pulling off the belt in one swipe with the right.

Cosima stood in awe for a moment before studying Delphine's face inquisitively and sharing something that was burning in her mind.

"Delphine, I want this…more than you can imagine, but before we go any further I want to be sure you're comfortable. I just want you to be happy with this decision."

Delphine stood puzzled, because she was sure her actions made her desire evident. She had been anticipating this since she saw Cosima at the bar. She considered the possible reasons for Cosima's uncertainty and was reminded that she'd turned the woman down before.

Instead of taking Cosima's hesitance personally, she decided to be thankful that she was such a thoughtful lover. In the past, men would just take what they felt they were owed from her. Taking her on a trip meant sex was required. An evening out meant they'd try their best to get her back to their room. Even her more enjoyable encounters were truly reliant on doing what her partner wanted and hoping their pleasure would lead to hers. When considering Aldous' earlier invasions of personal space and his disregard for her comfort she was certain she never felt pressured by Cosima to do anything other than what she felt contented doing.

Even though it was early, she knew intimacy would be different with Cosima. She trusted that the woman would do whatever it took to please her and that fact made her at ease. She had no reservations about being with Cosima and the alcohol did nothing more than make her seek it more aggressively. She finally decided on a reply when Cosima began to look worried. "Cosima, votre chevalerie me fait pâmer, and I assure you…I want this…I want you…" Cosima smiled widely before she gave Delphine a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay…Come're." She replied while wrapping Delphine's arms around her shoulders. Her own hands found the blonde's waist and she closed the gap between them. They swayed slowly while their bodies rubbed together gently.

Cosima began to kiss Delphine's exposed collar bone as her hands moved to slip under the hem of her dress. Delphine couldn't help but smile at the tickling sensation and proceeded to interlace her fingers with Cosima's dreads. She gave them a soft tug in order to return Cosima's lips to her own.

They shared a brief kiss before Cosima freed herself from Delphine's grasp. She looked Delphine in her eyes before rubbing her hands down her thighs and sinking to her knees. Delphine looked down in shock, and awaited what was next.

Cosima bit her lip and began to caress her thighs while maintaining eye contact. She reached up underneath her dress and raked her blunt nails over the back of Delphine's legs.

Seeing Cosima in a position of supplication was more arousing than she would've imagined. She looked down at Cosima and placed her hand on her cheek before moving it so Cosima's head was resting against her waist. Cosima closed her eyes and melted into the touch with a sigh. The feeling of being so close to Delphine's arousal was almost too much for her to handle.

"God, the things I want to do to you…" She rasped while kissing her way up Delphine's bare thighs.

Delphine was turned on by the teasing but she was getting eager. Once she caught her breathe she made her demand.

"I want you to touch me Cosima… Je veux que vous vous sentiez comment je suis mouillé pour vous" She whined before reaching for Cosima's right hand and placing it between her legs slowly. Delphine inhaled sharply at the contact and closed her eyes after Cosima began to brush her fingers over her clit. Delphine began to tremble slightly as the woman rubbed her more forcefully. Cosima was surprised by the woman's impatience but it only made her more eager.

"Uhn…You're so wet…" Cosima moaned as she felt Delphine's excitement through the material that was inhibiting her from truly fulfilling her request.

She decided it was time to remove the obstacle and she did so with one swift pull as Delphine stood in shock at how quickly she'd accomplished this. Delphine then stepped out of the garment before Cosima's hand returned to its position.

As her hand began to circle, collecting an ample amount of moisture, Cosima moved a finger toward Delphine's opening.

Dephine gasped at the sensation before stopping Cosima's hand.

"Is there something wrong? Do you want to slow down?" Cosima asked with genuine concern. She assumed her initial fear of Delphine becoming overwhelmed was valid.

"Non, it's just… I just don't want it like this. I want you on the bed... Je veux te sentir au dessus de moi." She confessed, hoping Cosima would want it too.

"Of course…anything you want." Cosima replied, with a reassuring smile.

There it was again, Delphine thought, the words that made her weak in the knees.

She rose to her feet and led Delphine to the bed. When they stopped Delphine's back was toward the edge of the bed and Cosima reached to unzip her dress. Delphine bit her lip in anticipation before she shimmied out of the dress and it fell to the floor.

Cosima took a moment to appreciate the woman before her: The smooth skin with freckles scattered aimlessly, the curvature of her breasts in the bra she was wearing and the rosy tint that was quickly coloring most of her body.

"You're so beautiful…I mean I knew but…fuck" Cosima swore, as her hands caressed over Delphine's silhouette.

Delphine just smiled at the woman and cupped her face in her hands. She offered her one more bruising kiss before she began unbuttoning Cosima's shirt. It was a bit awkward for them to stand there and undress one another but they were so wrapped up in seeing one another for the first time that they didn't notice it much.

Once she removed her shirt Delphine too had a moment of awe.

"Cosima your body…you're so fit." She said almost in shock, although she knew it shouldn't have been a surprise. She'd seen her arms and legs uncovered but the toned abdominals and waist had been hidden until now.

Cosima didn't respond to the woman, instead opting to ease the Delphine onto the bed.

Delphine crawled back toward the head of the bed while Cosima kicked off her boots and took off her pants. She then slinked her way up the bed until she was directly over Delphine.

After taking a moment to realize how stimulating it was to see Cosima waiting for her, she pulled her down until their bodies were flush. Cosima rested her forearms on either side of Delphine with her waist between her legs. Cosima could feel Delphine's arousal on her thigh and it was hard for her not to reach between her own legs for some relief. She took a moment to look into Delphine's eyes and refocused. This was about pleasing Delphine and she was eager to begin.

Still cautious, she resolved to get confirmation that this is what Delphine was asking for before proceeding.

"Is this what you wanted?" Cosima asked seductively while nuzzling Delphine's ear.

"Oui il est parfait" She replied with a nod, before while tilting her head back in response to Cosima's kisses on her neck.

Not wanting to keep the woman waiting any longer, Cosima reached down, unhooked Delphine's front bra clasp before tossing it aside.

She then began to graze her neck with her tongue before gently sucking and kissing the sensitive flesh above her collarbone. This caused Delphine to squirm before Cosima kissed her way down toward her chest.

Cosima was enjoying Delphine's reaction and smiled against her skin.

"Mmmm is someone ticklish?" Cosima asked as she continued to trail her tongue over Delphine's chest.

Delphine was smiling at the question but too distracted to answer as she pulled Cosima's waist in closer to her.

Encouraged by the increase in contact, Cosima took Delphine's left breast into her mouth gently as Delphine held her head in place. She licked and kissed her nipple softly while squeezing the other breast tightly. Delphine arched her back and pressed herself further into Cosima mouth. She gripped the sheets above her head with her free hand as Cosima moved to attend to the other nipple. She was extremely attentive to how much Delphine was reacting to her every touch.

Delphine's body was on fire. Every touch brought her a new sensation that was causing her answer with a moan.

As Cosima ground herself down into her core, Delphine writhed to meet her rhythm. Delphine couldn't believe how sensitive her body was to Cosima's touches. Just as she felt herself begin to throb at the contact with Cosima's core, she felt the moisture through Cosima's underwear.

Feeling Delphine become more determined in her quest for contact, Cosima lifted her waist in order to place her hand between Delphine's legs. Once she was comfortable, she rested her thigh behind her hand and began to slide two fingers along Delphine's wet opening. She paid extra attention to Delphine's clit as she moved her fingers in a slow circular motion.

Delphine's breathe caught as the pleasure began to surge through her body. She'd never felt so in tune with another person and she moved in accord with Cosima to intensify the pressure.

Cosima was driven by Delphine's moans and she sped up her movements. As she rode the woman, she felt Delphine's thighs begin to tighten around her hips. Delphine's heels were now digging into the backs of Cosima's thighs as she raised her legs to allow her better access.

Wrapped up in the moment Delphine groaned a desperate demand to Cosima. "Baise-moi Cosima. Je te veux à l'interieur de moi."

Cosima slowed herself down in order to try and understand what she wanted but Delphine moved her away slightly in order to grab her hand. Cosima stopped almost completely and looked at Delphine lecherously as the women took her two fingers and pressed them inside herself.

Turned on by the woman's boldness Cosima felt inclined to respond.

"God…you're so fucking sexy Delphine...You feel so good," Was all she managed to get out before beginning to thrust her fingers deep into Delphine at a steady pace.

Although surprised by the pressure, Delphine welcomed Cosima's roughness. She raised her hips to meet every thrust. Cosima curled her fingers inside of Delphine in order to intensify the penetration.

Delphine wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close as Cosima began to pant from exhaustion.

Feeling her fatigue get the better of her, Cosima lay flush against Delphine and moved her free hand to hold her left thigh in place around her waist.

This proximity also allowed for Cosima's palm to rub vigorously against Delphine's clit and made her cry out due to the added stimulation. "Oh mon Dieu , que faites-vous pour moi?"

Cosima rested her head in the crook of Delphine's neck and offered kisses to her shoulder and chest as Delphine held her close.

"Come for me... I want to hear you." Cosima rasped with her lips pressed against Delphine's neck.

"Merde. Je ne peux pas le prendre… you feel so good, I can't hold on much longer." Delphine replied, before looking directly into Cosima's eyes. She wanted to remember the way Cosima looked at her in that moment.

Before she could revel in the sweetness of their gaze she was being pushed toward her unravelling with a renewed fervor. Cosima rose back to rest on her forearm and began to push into Delphine with haste, her thigh adding extra control.

"Just let go Delphine…I know you're close."

Cosima gave a few more thrusts before Delphine raked her nails over her shoulder and began to tighten around her fingers. Cosima hissed at the pain but didn't stop. She kept her rapid pace until Delphine cried out.

"Merde Cosima, c'est trop!"

As she came, she pulled Cosima in and wrapped her legs firmly around her. Cosima was hardly able to move while Delphine cried out in pleasure with her eyes shut tightly. She rode out the last waves of the orgasm before her muscles relaxed and she began to breathe again.

Once she came down, her body began to shudder from sensitivity. After her heartrate slowed, Delphine felt like she had returned from an out of body experience. Her mind was blank and it was as if her orgasm brought her back to reality. She had never felt such a powerful climax and its peak felt like nothing she'd ever thought possible.

Cosima had stopped completely but couldn't bring herself to move. Her fingers were still inside of her as she rested her head on Delphine's shoulder. She looked at the woman with a grin and slowly removed her fingers. They were coated with the woman's arousal and she was extremely curious about its taste. Instead of ruining the surprise, she wiped her hand on the sheet and decided to find out the next time they were intimate. She found herself hoping that there would be a next time and that Delphine would let her taste her like she'd so desperately wanted to before. She was already hooked on touching Delphine, so she could only imagine what taste would do to her.

Once Delphine's senses returned to her, she looked up at the source of the pleasure she had just experienced. She moved her hand to stroke the woman's dreads and whispered something more so to herself than Cosima. "Vous allez me faire tomber en amour avec vous."

"Mmm…D, you're so beautiful…I really wish I understood what you were saying half of the time but it's sexy regardless." She responded with a grin. She resolved to enjoy the comfort she felt with Delphine and took the opportunity to plant kisses randomly on her face and neck.

Delphine scrunched her face at the tickling kisses and brought Cosima's face up to kiss her lips.

"Everything I said was good Cherie, I promise..."

"Okay…good" She replied, giving Delphine a peck on the lips and giving a dreamy sigh.

There was a long pause before Delphine moved so that Cosima was on her back. Delphine lay next to her with her head propped up on her hand and she rubbed her fingers lazily down Cosima's torso.

Delphine summoned her courage and looked at Cosima longingly before speaking.

"Ma Belle, can I…" Without finishing her eyes gesture down Cosima's body. She wanted so badly to bring Cosima pleasure even close to what she'd just experienced.

"Do you want to?" Cosima asked, unsure if the woman was just asking because she felt obligated.

Delphine nodded enthusiastically before whispering "Oui" seductively into Cosima's ear.

Cosima couldn't help but smile. Although she was quite content with just giving to Delphine in this instance, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious about what Delphine topping her would be like.

"Okay…I'm yours, have your way with me…but don't think I forgot about the spanking I was promised the other day." Cosima joked, before pulling Delphine on top of her and giving her a deep kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

"Embrasse moi...Plus fort." Delphine groaned as she pinned Cosima's arms to the bed above her head.

Although Delphine wasn't experienced with women, she wasn't letting it deter her. Cosima looked at Delphine in amazement as the woman kissed her way down her body. Once she reached her breasts, Delphine proceeded to lift Cosima off of the bed slightly to remove her bra.

Once uncovered, Delphine took the moment to admire Cosima's breasts before taking them into her hands delicately. She circled each nipple softly as she began to explore the woman's anatomy with her hands. Much to her surprise the feeling of Cosima's breasts caused her to become wet again.

Cosima responded to the touching by placing her hands over Delphine's and tightening her grip before Delphine blushed and moved to rest her palms on the mattress.

Cosima wrapped her legs around Delphine's waist to pull her down between them. Their waists were flush before Delphine began to speak.

"What do you want Cherie? What do you like?" Delphine inquired while grinding herself softly onto Cosima's core.

Cosima thought of many answers to the question but considered Delphine's experience level before answering. They could do something more challenging in the future but at this point she just wanted the woman to touch her.

"I want you inside of me…and I can take it however you give it to me." Cosima replied, in a sensual tone. She wanted to convey her message without flustering Delphine. She wasn't sure she'd get it but she was determined to help her understand along the way.

"Are you saying Tu veux que je te baise?" Delphine asks with a grin, knowing she wasn't going to wait for an answer.

She moved her waist to put her hand between Cosima's legs. She began to rub her finger tips along Cosima's clit. She could feel the wetness that had been accumulating since they'd begun through her underwear. As she noticed Cosima's scent, her mouth began to water. The overwhelming of her senses was causing her to become desperate to please Cosima.

She wasn't sure how it would be to make love to a woman but she was going to use what Cosima had done to her as a guide. Cosima began to roll her hips and match Delphine's movements. She kissed Delphine's chest as they ground into one another. Delphine could sense Cosima's need for more stimulation and decided to move her hand inside of her underwear. She continued to slide her fingers over her clit and rubbed vigorously around the folds. The feeling of Cosima moving beneath her was intoxicating.

While she was consumed with their movements, Delphine felt inhibited by the underwear and decided it was time for them to go.

She removed her hand from Cosima and moved backward in order slide them down her legs slowly before tossing them clear across the room. They both giggled at the sight of them flying away before Cosima pulled the woman in for a brief kiss

"You're so cute…" Cosima cooed as Delphine resumed her position between her legs.

Cosima shuddered at the unrestricted feeling of Delphine's hand and her eyes shut tightly as she felt two fingers enter her. Delphine let out a groan as the sensation overwhelmed her. The feeling of the tight wetness was more enticing than she could've imagined. She was beginning to see why this was so appealing to men.

She began to gently enter and withdraw two fingers into Cosima, collecting as much moisture as possible. She would look down periodically to get conformation that this was actually happening and that Cosima was offering herself to her. When she considered that she was the reason for her arousal and sighs of pleasure she became lost in her thoughts. Before her mind wandered too far, Cosima grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer in order to increase the pressure.

"Delphine, harder…please." Cosima whined into Delphine's ear, giving the woman permission to be more forceful.

Delphine took the order to heart and placed her thigh behind her hand just as Cosima did. She may not have been as strong as Cosima but she was just as determined.

She rested herself on her forearm and began to pound into Cosima with as much strength as she could muster. Cosima replied by moaning praises and rolling her hips to meet her thrusts.

This rhythm went on for several minutes before Delphine felt her wrist become numb. She resolved to continue but she needed to adjust her position. Cosima noticed Delphine's change in pace and cupped her face to get her attention.

"Hey are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Cosima asked, praying that Delphine wouldn't need to stop.

"Non, I just need to move." Delphine replied as she moved to straddle Cosima's left thigh. The move allowed her hand to have a more comfortable angle so she could continue.

"I'm sorry…where was I?" Delphine teased, before resuming her movements.

She increased her speed as she ground her clit down onto Cosima's thigh as she penetrated her. This made Cosima moan as she was reminded of Delphine's wetness for her.

Once Delphine found a pace, Cosima was rapidly approaching her climax.

"Tu es à moi maintenant, ne pas essayer de le combattre." Delphine said with a grin, apparently very pleased with her ability to make Cosima bend to her will.

Although Delphine had to warm up to it, her enthusiasm kept Cosima engaged and Delphine's excitement pleased her. Just before Cosima unraveled, she looked into Delphine's eyes and they connected for a moment. It was as if they both knew what this night meant for them. They were in deep and becoming intimate only took them deeper. Sharing in their mutual pleasure was an act of love whether either of them wanted to acknowledge it or not.

When they broke eye contact Delphine rested her head on Cosima's shoulder and gave the final firm thrusts to push Cosima over the edge. Cosima threw her head back and her back arched until it was almost completely off of the bed. Delphine felt Cosima's walls contract as she came down from her high. After her orgasm, Cosima melted into the mattress flushed and out of breath. As she relaxed, Delphine collapsed in exhaustion. Delphine removed her hand and rubbed in on the sheet before moving to lie next to Cosima.

Cosima lay there letting the sound of their panting fill the silence. Their scents filled the room and their clothes littered the floor. She couldn't believe she was so close to losing this. There was a chance that she would've never been able to experience this and that was a sad realization.

Instead of being crushed under the weight of what could've been, she decided to revel in the moment she was sharing with Delphine.

"Delphine…you…" She paused before giving her compliment fearing it would be overkill. Her reaction alone was compliment enough and she hoped Delphine knew how much she'd pleased her. She instead turned her statement into a question. "Hungry? I'm starving."

Delphine gave her a puzzled look as she stroked her abdomen. "Oui, I don't think I've ever been this hungry… Do you have a room service menu?" She responded playfully as she sat up to look around the room for it. Cosima sat up and moved above the sheets on the bed, staring at Delphine as she rose and began walking around her room completely nude. She was attracted to the woman's confidence and was floored by how sure Delphine seemed so sure of herself when they were intimate. She expected the standard straight girl panic but what she got from her was a comfortable ease. She wasn't perfect, but no person was and the way she felt about Delphine made the experience as close to perfection as possible.

As Delphine searched for the menu, she noticed a business card on the desk and glanced at it before finding what she was after. She walked back over to the bed and plopped right next to Cosima who was sitting up with her back against the headboard.

"What do you feel like? I'm sure they have vegan offerings." Cosima suggested while perusing the menu.

"Oh I haven't told you yet…I'm not longer restricting myself with that diet. I'll take a chicken salad sandwich…" Delphine replied matter-of-factly, without even looking to see Cosima's response. As they sat there shoulder to shoulder, Cosima gave Delphine an inquisitive look.

"Wow, you're full of surprises tonight aren't you? Well I'll have an avocado burger since you're off of the rails I might as well be too… Besides it's victory food." She joked as she grabbed the phone to place the order.

"Oui, and I think you should get dessert since you scored today." Delphine replied seriously, as she looked over the dessert menu.

"Well technically I scored twice and I've already had dessert so…" Delphine's jaw dropped as she gave Cosima's shoulder a shove. Cosima stuck her tongue out playfully, before she placed their order.

...

As they ate in a comfortable silence, Cosima decided to offer Delphine a bite of her hamburger.

"Oh no Cherie, eating red meat seems like too much too fast…" She whined while moving away from Cosima who was now chasing her mouth with the burger.

"Please Babe… I want you to try it…Come to the dark side with me." Cosima begged in a devilish tone.

Delphine couldn't think past the nickname because it was a term Olivier used often. She knew it shouldn't bother her, and in actuality it didn't. After some consideration, she realized it sounded much more sweet and sincere coming from Cosima and she quite liked it. She still wasn't going to let it go unnoticed.

"Babe hmm?" She teased before taking a minuscule bite of the burger.

"Oh uhm yes…Too soon?" Cosima asked becoming slightly nervous. She hadn't used terms of endearment on a woman since Kathryn, but she felt that since Delphine called her Cherie is was allowed.

"Non, I like it. You are just much more sensitive than I would've imagined." She answered with teasing grin, knowing Cosima would be opposed to that description.

"Me? Sensitive? No Ma'am…I'm tough, and strong…" She began to flex her biceps in exaggeration before Delphine cut her little display off with a kiss.

They smiled lightheartedly at one another before clearing the bed cleaning up so they could lie down. It was already after midnight and Cosima had a meeting and some press obligations in the morning. Despite her early day, she vowed to enjoy the time she was having with Delphine. After the week of turmoil and uncertainty she felt they deserved it.

...

After play fighting over what time to set the alarm Cosima found herself pinned to the bed again.

"I call cheating…you have an unfair height advantage."

"Connerie… because we both know you're stronger than me and are letting me win." Delphine replied with a playful eye roll.

"Mmm, such naughty words from such a sweet girl…it reminds me of when you were telling me to Baise Toi earlier." She taunted wriggling herself out of the woman's hold.

"You knew?" Delphine asked in shock before folding her arms across her chest while straddling Cosima's waist.

"Yeah I looked it up a few minutes ago when you weren't paying attention…" She stuck her tongue out before reaching up to unfold Delphine's arms. She then pulled the woman down to rest her flat on top of herself. Their hearts began beating rapidly as Cosima felt herself becoming aroused. She knew she shouldn't start anything because she had already been awake too late.

She reconsidered this when Delphine began to kiss her neck.

"D come on…I have to be up at 6…" She whined feigning resistance.

"Mmm ma Cherie…I can't help myself. You've done something to me that you cannot undo…" She whispered against Cosima's ear before she sat up to remove the t-shirt Cosima had loaned her. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and Cosima caught a glimpse of her hardening nipples as Delphine returned her attention to Cosima's neck.

"You know D you are nothing like I envisioned…You're actually not a prude at all. Go figure!" Cosima teased as she rested her hands on her backside before offering a light squeeze.

Delphine scoffed into Cosima's shoulder before offering a nibble to Cosima's trapezius before replying, "And you are quite vanilla. We must have a role reversal here."

Cosima was turned on by the woman's cockiness but she knew Delphine didn't know what she was getting herself into. She decided to warn her now while she could still determine whether or not Delphine was going to run from her.

"Ha! That's rich, but Baby listen to me when I say this…Not only am I not vanilla but I couldn't be further from it. I like your confidence though, I hope you keep that wit about you when you're losing the ability to speak." Cosima retorted in a fairly certain tone before giving Delphine a peck and wrapping her up in her arms.

Delphine considered Cosima's words with both intrigue and fear. She knew Cosima wasn't innocent but began to wonder how adventurous she truly was. Regardless of what Cosima liked she was sure she would be willing to at least try to fulfill her requests.

"Okay we will see then wont we? For now I'll let you rest. It seems I've worn you out, non?"

"Normally I would argue with you, but yes I'm exhausted. I was so winded during the game today too which was abnormal. I think this week has just taken its toll and the alcohol certainly didn't help…" Cosima was trying to convince herself as much as she was Delphine.

Delphine just nodded and rolled off of Cosima to lie next to her. She was desperate to wrap her arms around Cosima as they lay there in silence but for some reason she was frozen by the fear it would be too clingy to do so. In her experience, after sex people wanted to be left alone.

After lying on her back for several minutes she rolled over to face away from Cosima who was already drifting off to sleep. As she began to dose, Delphine felt a cold arm wrap around her waist as Cosima nuzzled her nose into her curls at the base of her neck.

She moaned into the contact and smiled at the warmth against her back before falling into a comfortable slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

A loud beeping startled Delphine out of her sleep as she reached for Cosima's phone that had found itself on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Cosima slept through the racket, offering only a sigh at the loss of Delphine from her arms. Delphine looked down at Cosima sleeping peacefully and felt terrible having to wake her after keeping her up all night. The last thing she wanted to do was to distract her from her obligations and she already was.

She resolved to make up for it by making her coffee and ordering breakfast before she woke up. The problem she encountered when deciding what to order was that she honestly didn't know what Cosima liked or was allowed to eat during competition.

She instead just turned on the coffee pot and ran a bath. The hotel provided a jacuzzi tub and although Cosima may have not had time to really soak in the tub, she would at least be more relaxed.

After pressing snooze for her the third time, she knew it was time to just wake Cosima up herself. She walked to her side of the bed and sat before offering an apology "Je suis désolé ma Chérie, mais il est temps de se lever…" She then proceeded to place her hand firmly on her elbow and attempted to rock her out of her sleep.

"Cosima, you can't be this deep of a sleeper and make any appointment on time…" She complained to herself as she rocked her a bit harder.

Finally Cosima's eyes opened slowly and she took a moment to realize where she was.

"Uhh…my head… Delphine? What time is it?" She managed to whisper out weakly in reply.

"Bonjour ma Belle, you're already ten minutes late waking up. I've made you coffee and there is a bath waiting for you. What would you like me to order for breakfast?"

Cosima was still groggy from sleep but was trying to process everything Delphine had just said to her.

"Coffee?…a bath?" She repeated, still unsure whether she was dreaming or she was indeed waking up from spending the night with Delphine.

"Oui, come you don't have much time. I want you to be ready for your day." Delphine assured her with a smile before rising to pour Cosima's coffee.

After a stretch Cosima sat up and put on her glasses. She began watching Delphine move around the room picking up the mess they'd made last night.

"Wait, are you getting dressed?" Cosima asked in a near panic.

"Non, not yet, but…you are leaving soon. I want to be dressed when you are ready to go."

"Will you at least stay and eat with me? Maybe join me in the bath?" She asked with an eyebrow raise.

Delphine sighed before nodding, knowing she couldn't say no to Cosima's adorable grin. "Well I was going to have cup of coffee and a quick shower…but if you'd like me to…" Cosima cut her off before she finished with, "I'd love for you to stay…might I add that you look just as good in the morning. I mean...good enough to eat."

"Cosima…are you even like this in the morning?" She asked with a laugh, in sheer disbelief of Cosima's innuendo so early in the day.

"Yes Ma'am…I've been 'like this' with you since we met…I'm just more open about it now that I've worn you down Laura." She taunted with a toothy grin before rising to move toward where Delphine was standing.

"Mmmm okay, as long as this is just for me I can handle it. I will join you in the bath but you must behave. You need to eat and get dressed…I mean it." She warned with a wag of a finger.

Cosima just laughed while putting her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

…..

After a light meal and fighting off Cosima's advances in the bath, Delphine began to dress and gather her things to return to her hotel room.

"Do you really have to go?" Cosima asked with her best pouty face.

Delphine laughed before averting her eyes from the endearing look. "Oui, you're late and I want to rest until I can see you later. I'll go make us plans…unless you have other obligations?" She replied, hoping she would be able to see her again before she had to return home.

"Oh no, I don't think so…After the meeting I may catch up with my teammates for a bit but then I'm all yours." She stated, as she searched for an outfit to wear.

"Okay then…I'm going to go now." She walked to where Cosima was standing and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "Don't miss me too much." She teased before offering a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Impossible…I miss you already." Cosima responded with sincerity as her cheeks flushed and she bowed her head shyly.

Cosima then loosened Delphine's hold and turned to face her. She looked into Delphine's eyes and studied her face in the sunlight. She was actually able to notice subtle things she hadn't before. There were more freckles than she could recall and her eyes seemed to change color depending on the amount of light in the room.

As Cosima stood before her fascinated, Delphine cleared her throat dramatically and awakened her from her trance.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Cosima answered with a head shake before standing on her tiptoes to give Delphine a proper kiss. "Now go and get some rest, you'll need it." Cosima warned playfully; not able to resist a last minute flirtation.

Delphine blushed before grabbing her clutch and attire from the night before. She stored her things in a garment bag that Cosima loaned her. She had planned on doing the walk of shame in her dress and heels but Cosima insisted she wear some of her clothes. After much debate, Delphine ended up leaving in a set of Cosima's soccer shorts, flip flops and her Team America sweatshirt. Delphine argued for another shirt to wear but gave in when Cosima compared her wearing it to wearing her high school letterman jacket. Although she thought the comparison was cute, she resolved to remove it as soon as possible.

….

After making her way out the door, Delphine's mind began to race. It seemed like everything she was feeling when she was with Cosima was intensified. Whether it was jealousy, lust, affection or joy, she was experiencing a heightened version of it.

She also couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she had made love to a woman for the first time and was shocked that it felt so natural. When she first considered her romantic feelings for Cosima, the thought of sex was terrifying. She wasn't sure if she would be able to go through with it and even if she did, couldn't imagine enjoying it. After a few days of developing attraction and desire, the fears began to drift away. She wondered if she had missed out on experiences like this in the past by only dating men or if it was specific to Cosima due to the way she felt about her. Regardless of the reasoning, she knew she couldn't wait to explore that part of their relationship further.

….

Once Cosima arrived to the team meeting, late as usual, she was greeted by a seemingly hungover Theresa.

"There she is! The Fonz has done it again…How long did it take you? A week?" Her teammate teased with a cheeky grin.

Samantha looked on uncomfortably as some of the other teammates ignored Cosima's presence and went about their conversations.

"Good morning to you too T. Still seeing the bartender or was that a one night thing?" Cosima asked, attempting to divert the attention away from herself.

"Saw him last night…late last night. He and I have a real connection." She replied as she swooned to herself. "But that didn't answer my question Cos, I saw you with your French girl last night stumbling toward the elevator… but the day before you were with that blonde from the bar so I'm confused. Are we double dealing?"

"When aren't you confused Sweet pea?" Margeaux interjected as she passed by their side of the table. Everyone knew Theresa was ditzy so Margeaux played this fact up to offer Cosima a break from her questioning.

Cosima and Samantha looked at one another before laughing and proceeding to sit down at the conference table.

Theresa scoffed and turned beet red before the coach entered and their attention turned toward her.

….

About 30 minutes into the meeting Samantha got Cosima's attention and began to whisper. "So you were with Del-fine last night? How'd it go…did you deflower her?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Cosima waited until the coach turned her head before replying. "Hey, I don't kiss and tell Sam…You know better."

Samantha blinked and waited for Cosima to relent, knowing that she would tell her everything like she always did.

"Okay she did come back to my room but that's all I'm telling you…" Cosima tried, hoping the added information would be enough to get her off of her back.

"Cosima…out with it. I've been listening to you gush about her since you two met. I deserve a little more than that." She said with a bratty folding of her arms.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you after Kent finishes her lecture. Can you believe she's droning on like this when we won? Heaven forbid we lose." She retorts with a stifled laugh.

"Niehaus! Would you prefer to lead the meeting? I'd assume you were too busy with your grand juggling act but perhaps I'm wrong?" The coach called out, embarrassing Cosima and causing her to blush in frustration.

Cosima shook her head and looked off into the distance like a pouting child.

"Sorry Dude…" Theresa offered with a sorrowful look on her face.

…..

"Hey Hun, how's your trip going? I see dreadlocks scored a goal…did she score with you as well?" Thomas answered, during a Skype call with Delphine.

"Allo Mon Ami…straight to the point I see." She answered with a grin. "Yes, I did see her after the game. She was quite nice considering everything."

He sat with a look of anticipation awaiting the meaty information. "And?"

"And…we met up later yesterday evening for a drink. It was going just fine until I brought up something silly and we had an argument…long story short she forgave me and we slept together. Now I'm in my hotel room waiting for her to be free so we can go out later. I'm not sure what I should wear though…what do you think?" She blurted as she held up a few tops for him to critique.

Thomas sat glaring in confusion, not sure what to say to get her to elaborate.

"Look girl, you aren't just going to sneak 'We slept together' into your little rant and expect me to ignore it. You know that's all I wanted to hear about anyway…" He teased, with a stern look.

Delphine finds her lip between her teeth not sure how much to tell him. Despite her excitement about her night with Cosima, she was afraid to let anyone into their bubble fearing it would interfere with her overwhelming joy. Even if he was her best friend, she wasn't sure how receptive he'd be considering his stance on Cosima. She was certain the topic of their argument would bother him as well.

"Well…I um…after a series of events I ended up in her room and we sort of fell into one another. It was a very enjoyable experience…I really like her Thomas. My feelings for her are almost frightening to me." She admitted as she realized she was becoming attached to Cosima in a way she hadn't experienced before.

"Okay…so she made sweet lady love to you and now you think there are real sparks? That's okay dear, in fact it's normal. Your first time with a woman was bound to make you feel this way." He attempts to comfort her not knowing why she seems so scared of her emotional state.

"Well I…made love to her too and I…I think she enjoyed it. At least I hope she did because I'm hooked Thomas, it's like nothing I've ever experienced before." She shared, still uncertain as to whether Cosima truly enjoyed her sex or was just being nice.

"Oh…You do like her don't you? Did you give her an Australian kiss you little minx?" He inquired with a wink.

"I'm not sure what that is but I'll bet I did not. It was quite sweet and romantic…I'm sure You cannot relate." She teased with her tongue between her teeth.

"Whatever Blondie, you don't know my life!" He pouted, as they proceeded to catch up on the weekend's events.

She managed to tell him about Aldous and his advances as well as briefly mentioning the picture of Cosima, downplaying it as best she could. He simply warned her not to be too trusting so quickly but she dismissed his concerns. After nearly two hours, they hung up and she lied down for a nap. She hadn't heard from Cosima but certainly didn't want to bother her and display her infatuation with the woman.

…..

"So you and the Princess huh? This is big…you sound like a teenager Cos." Samantha recapped after hearing about Cosima's evening.

"I feel like one, I haven't been this optimistic about a relationship since I was in high school…It's like I've been missing something for so long and I think I've found it you know?" Cosima replied with a genuine grin. She was feeling amazing after her win and her night with Delphine and she felt nothing could bring her down.

"So is she your girlfriend, your sex buddy or what?" Samantha asked with a silly smile. She was getting a kick out of seeing her teammate and friend being so idealistic.

"Um…I don't know. I haven't asked her. We honestly skipped the lesbian processing session and just fell into a sort of…comfort, it was nice." Cosima was certain she was lucky to avoid any long drawn out discussion of what them sleeping together meant and 'who they were to each other'.

"Well what do you want? You seem to be enthralled and she's quite attractive so if you don't tie her down someone else will." Samantha was just being a jerk at this point because she felt it necessary to open Cosima's eyes to the truth.

"Yeah, I'll discuss it with her tonight. Speaking of which, I'd better get back to my room and see what she has planned." Cosima replied dismissively as she began to leave the table.

Samantha sat in shock at Cosima's abrupt departure but could only assume the mention of the word 'girlfriend' was behind it.

…..

As she walked back to her room, Cosima called Delphine anxious to hear her voice again.

"Allo ma Cherie" Delphine answered in a whimsical tone. She was clearly happy to hear from Cosima after a day of silence.

"Hi Baby, did you get some rest?" Cosima's broad smile was evident in her voice as she spoke.

"Oui, I just finished a nap and I'm headed for a shower, are you done for the day? I can't wait to see you."

"Oh good, and yes I am. I'm headed back to the room. When can we meet?"

"You can come to mine when you're ready, say 4:00?" Delphine replied hoping she could rush to get ready in order to meet sooner.

"Okay, I can't wait." Cosima grinned uncontrollably before hanging up to get prepared. She was so pleased with the ease at which they were communicating now; it was a complete contrast to their prior attempts.

After her shower, Cosima looked over her clothing items and considered what she wanted to wear. She didn't ask what she should wear before hanging up and when she'd texted Delphine for the hotel address the woman hadn't mentioned the need to dress any particular way. She resolved that since it was during the day she would keep it casual. She ended up with a pair of light blue jeans, a white button down blouse and tan boots. She applied a bit of make-up before putting on her glasses and racing down to catch her cab.

….

After a few quick stops, Cosima found her way to Delphine's floor and raised her hand to knock on the door. Before she did, she straightened out her clothes and fiddled with her hair. She was still just as nervous as ever to see Delphine despite the fact that they'd already slept together. It was a feeling that was entirely unfamiliar to her.

Once she slowed her breathing and felt she looked okay, she knocked on the door. She heard footsteps approaching from inside and became tense. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Cosima took in the vision before her.

"Bonne babe après-midi, you look very beau." Delphine teased, with a kiss on each of Cosima's cheeks.

"Eh thanks Babe…you look… Amazing." Cosima said with absolute conviction, trying not to stare. She shook her head slightly and handed Delphine the bouquet of purple irises that were hidden behind her back in her left hand.

Delphine looked down in awe of the color of the bouquet and smiled so hard her eyes were nearly shut. She took Cosima by the hand and gently pulled her into the room and shut the door.

"You know me so well. Irises are France's national flower…My mother always kept a fresh bouquet around the house when I was young." Delphine commented over her shoulder as she gave Cosima's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes…I read that. They reminded me of you as I walked by a flower shop…" Cosima fibbed knowing she'd gone out of her way to purchase that exact flower on her way over.

After entering, Delphine released her hand with a glance over her shoulder and moved toward the desk. She placed the flowers in the coffee pot and added some water. Cosima stood just inside the entryway watching Delphine's movements with intent. She leaned her shoulder against the wall and just gazed at Delphine in admiration of her ensemble.

Delphine's look was simple. She wore a short navy sun dress with gold strappy heels and moved around with a grace most women would envy in such an outfit. After gathering her things she walked toward Cosima with a sway and a lick of the lips before pulling her in for a searing kiss.

Cosima accepted the kiss but stood frozen on unsteady feet before wrapping her arms around Delphine's waist to ground herself. She reached up to move a curl behind Delphine's ear and their eyes met.

"I truly love the flowers Mon Amor, shall we go?" Delphine whispered, before taking a step back to cup her cheek to get her attention.

She noticed something was off so she wanted to check with Cosima to find the reason. "Are you okay? You seem, I don't know…distracted."

"Um…yeah I'm distracted." She replied while giving Delphine a long glance. "You're stunning…I'm just…I can't focus when you look like that." She finished with a giggle as a blush crept up her neck and enveloped her face. She was certainly moved by the sight of Delphine in the way she thought was only real in fiction. The mere thought of Delphine gave her butterflies and the sight made her weak. Being intimate with her only made the reactions more intense. These feelings of euphoria were beginning to consume her.

Delphine gave a sweet smile before shaking her head shyly and beckoning Cosima to follow her to the door. She clearly wasn't aware of how strongly Cosima was reacting to their close proximity.

"Always the charmer aren't you? Vous me donnes envie de séjourner dans cette chambre" She said with a sigh as she opened the door and they made their way down the hall.

"You're the one that made sure I was fed and dressed in time to leave this morning. I'm sorry I forgot to thank you for being so sweet. No one has ever taken care of me like that."

Delphine shrugged modestly before nodding, not knowing how to respond. She was thoroughly pleased to hear that Cosima appreciated her gesture. She certainly wasn't expecting a thank you but was happy to know it didn't go unnoticed.

"So where are we headed Gorgeous? I'm nervous, you haven't told me anything." Cosima broke the silence, anxious to get a clue as to what their plans were for the evening.

"Non, you're going to be surprised. I will not give any hints so don't bother." She retorted with a quick kiss on Cosima's flushed cheek.

As they walked, Delphine linked her arm through Cosima's and clutched it possessively. Cosima beamed as they walked, excited that the public displays of affection weren't reserved for when they were drunk.

Unfortunately, just as she was reveling in the moment, Cosima saw a small group of people that she assumed were staring because they recognized her. She began to panic, worried about how Delphine would react to the attention after the last encounter at the bar. Before she could warn her, the group approached them.

"Hey! You're Cosima Niehaus right?" A short blonde woman asked excitedly as her friends looked on with interest.

"Ehm, yes I am." She replied hesitantly glancing over to see Delphine's reaction.

Delphine just stood behind her slightly with a calm grin on her face as another woman from the group came up and started to speak.

"Oh my gosh, we love you! We watched your match…you were great." She said, glancing back and for the between Cosima and Delphine with a knowing smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate the support." Cosima said awkwardly before making small talk. She wasn't sure how to get away from them and back to her date.

Sensing her floundering, Delphine interjected. "I hate to interrupt Mon Amor but we have a reservation." She tried to come off as politely as possible, offering the group an apologetic look. The statement seemingly took Cosima out of her daze and she nodded and began to excuse herself.

"Oh yeah, sorry…it was very nice to meet you guys, but we've gotta be going. Have a good night!" After the goodbye, she shook their hands and proceeded to walk with a hand on the small of Delphine's back.

"Night Cosima, night Cosima's French Girlfriend." A third girl in the group shouted as they walked toward the entrance, clearly trying to be funny.

Cosima donned a shocked look that Delphine couldn't see and picked up her pace in order to get away as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm just so comfortable with you that I forget people may make assumptions about us." Cosima said with a worried look. She was obviously expecting Delphine to freak out about this given her concerns about their relationship becoming public, whatever their relationship was.

Delphine gave a look of contemplation before responding. "Cosima, there's nothing that can be done in these instances. People will recognize you and they will assume I'm with you. I'll admit at first that worried me, but I'm trying not to let my fears interfere. I care more about how you make me feel than what people think."

"Oh okay…good. So you don't mind being called my 'French Girlfriend'?" Cosima teased, while wrapping her arms around Delphine's waist. She was unbelievably relieved to her Delphine say that.

"Non…if that's what I am I don't mind." Delphine replied nervously, hoping she wasn't being too presumptuous.

Cosima heard Delphine's reply and began to panic. She was surprised at how frightening the word girlfriend was to her. Although she knew she adored Delphine, she was still terrified of commitment and was worried making things official would add unnecessary pressure. Her experience with Kathryn made her weary of rushing into anything and it had only been a week.

She was certain being honest might ruin their evening before it began, so she thought of a way out.

"Oh no, you're not going to get me that easily Cormier…you've got to work for it. You have to wine and dine me first." She teased assuming humor was the safest avoidance tactic.

Delphine felt her heart sink momentarily before she mentally shook off the rejection and chalked it up to it being too soon. She knew it was a long shot but she'd hoped that the time they'd spent with one another was enough to sway Cosima into being comfortable with the title.

"Okay Niehaus…luckily for me that is the plan for tonight. Speaking of which, our chariot awaits." She responded while pointing at a Lincoln limousine that had just arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this? haha


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the feedback after the last chapter. I was being a bit facetious but I'm glad you all are still reading. Cheers!

"A winery huh? A woman after my own heart…but I'll admit that I'm a bit concerned that you're just planning on getting me drunk so you can have your way with me." Cosima teased with a silly smile.

"Oui, I am…does that bother you?" Delphine fluttered her eyelashes theatrically as she invaded Cosima's space, like she had been during a majority of their ride. By the time they'd arrived at their destination, Cosima was already worked up enough that she was moving around the limo to get away from her. She knew if she'd let anything get started they would never make it out of the car.

"Nope! I'm ready to drink. The faster we get loose the faster I can loosen up that dress." Cosima joked with a suggestive lip bite and eyebrow raise before Delphine gave her a playful smack on the thigh.

…..

Once inside, the pair walked the facility with two other couples. Their tour guide Katie was both informative and personable but did seem a bit uncomfortable with their affection.

Delphine was essentially attached to Cosima and held her hand whenever she wasn't required to hold a glass.

One of the couples they were touring alongside consisted of two men. Delphine was a bit relieved to see them assuming they were also gay.

She decided to spark up a conversation with the taller one in an effort to make the fact that they were all stuck together more pleasant.

"Hey, I'm relieved to see we aren't alone." She said playfully while directing his attention toward Cosima who was with Katie offering her samples of their house Sherry. "I'll admit I was a little nervous when I made the reservation."

She of course was referring to the fact that they were a gay couple but that seemed to have been lost on her new acquaintance.

The man simply nodded politely and gave her a warm smile while he indiscreetly checked her out. Assuming he was gay she paid it no mind in particular and continued.

"Are you two on holiday or are you locals? I'm visiting from California."

The shorter man then joined them and answered for him. "We are, we're from a small pharmaceutical company based out of New York. We are doing business out here and decided to stop in and try some of the local color. I'm Tim and this is Conrad."

Delphine smiled as they both politely shook her hand. "I see, well, to a good afternoon…" She raised her glass in toast before Conrad made eye contact with her and moved closer.

"I apologize if I've been quiet it's just…you're gorgeous. It's honestly making me uncharacteristically nervous."

By this time Cosima was having a riveting conversation with a few of the staff members about her recent match as Katie had gone to attend to the third couple in their group. Cosima hardly noticed Delphine talking with the handsome man before she became curious. She remained engaged in the conversation but she periodically glanced over to see the two laugh at one another and smile.

Delphine had thanked him for his compliment but bypassed it as just that. A gay man wouldn't possibly be hitting on her.

"So your business allows you to travel? That's great. It's been quite some time since I've gone far for work. L.A. has so much going on I'm still trying to get acclimated."

"Yes, I'm always on a flight. It's nice but at times I wish I could put down some roots you know? The thing is I only meet interesting women like you when I'm away from home…" He admitted regretfully before placing a gentle hand on her bicep.

Delphine took stock of what she'd heard and the affectionate stare he was giving her and realized she may have misjudged her new friends' sexual preference.

She blushed and shook off his gaze before clarifying. "Oh boy, I've made an incorrect assumption. You see, I thought you and your friend Tim were…"

Before she finished he caught on and rushed to correct her. "Oh no no no no." He waved his hands wildly as if to wipe away any doubts that he was indeed heterosexual. "I'm one hundred percent hetero Love, is that what you were referring to earlier? Are you two a couple?" He asked almost aghast at the idea.

"Um…oui. I mean sort of." She answered uncomfortably; Partly due to her mistake and another part due to her ignorance about where she stood with Cosima.

"Wow a hot French photographer is a…lesbian. Just my luck." He said with a twinge of annoyance.

Just as he finished his sentence Cosima returned to Delphine's side and put a possessive arm around her waist. She glared at him waiting for him to notice and acknowledge her. Once he saw her he took a dramatic deep breath and met her look with an equally intense one.

"Actually Dude I think it's just MY luck." She said with a cocky wink before turning away to lead Delphine away from him before he made another remark.

"It's fine, she'll get tired of having Sapphic slumber parties eventually and a guy like me will be there to remind her of what she's been missing."

Cosima halted her movement and shut her eyes tightly in an effort to calm herself before she responded. She knew she didn't need to even reply or acknowledge the comment but her pride was egging her on. Delphine stood paralyzed unsure whether she should pull Cosima away or say something to the man herself. She was completely unfamiliar with how Cosima would handle this situation.

Cosima began to look at Delphine to see if she would negate his claims and when she didn't she felt a hint of fear that there was truth to his statement. It may have been the wine or the deer in the headlights look on Delphine's face but she became livid.

"Look Man, I'm not going to argue with you about this. It's apparent you have trouble even finding dates since you're here with your 'Bro', but don't put that on her. She has what she wants and no Man can fix that. Now if you'll go be a dick over there, we'd like to get back to the tour." Her words were laced with a disdain and she was fighting her urge to drag Delphine away from him because the woman looked stuck.

"Whatever, I'll let you get back to wishing you had a dick over here." He said with a dismissive chuckle and walked off to find his friend.

It was at that point that Delphine woke up from whatever daze she was in.

"Desole…I was frozen…I've never experienced anything like that before. Are you okay?" She finally spoke as Cosima refused to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's catch up with the rest of the group." Cosima was certainly upset but didn't want to discuss it. She let go of the arm she was holding during the altercation assuming Delphine would follow her on her own.

Delphine just stood there apparently contemplating something. She knew Cosima was bothered by this but she didn't want it to ruin their night. During their tour they were walked through a private cellar. The tours took place every 30 minutes so if they snuck away now they could be alone in there for a little over 20.

"Cosima, come with me. Please?"

"What? Why?" Was all Cosima managed before she was being dragged back toward the cellar.

Once they reached the cellar, Delphine scanned the small room to make sure no one was around before backing Cosima into a corner and pulling her into a violent kiss.

This confused Cosima immensely but she was so worked up over what happened moments ago that she was happy for the distraction.

As they kissed, Cosima bit Delphine's lip hard and elicited a pained groan from her. The action only served to make Delphine's hands attack her more aggressively than they had been. Cosima had been trying to fight the woman off at the same time she was encouraging her. Eventually she gave in and let Delphine do whatever it was she wanted.

During a brief moment of realization Cosima decided to posit something to Delphine.

"Mmm…Baby! Katie is going to catch us." Cosima exclaimed as Delphine slipped her hand into the front of her jeans.

"Relax ma Petit Chou, she won't…we have time." Delphine whispered in a hushed tone while maneuvering her hand further into Cosima's pants.

Cosima was in utter shocked but managed to quiet her mewls of desire. This side of Delphine was one she could definitely get used to.

"What's gotten into you Babe? Is it the wine, because if so I'm buying a vineyard?"

"Shh let me just…" She didn't finish before placing an unsteady thigh behind her hand to increase the pressure.

After a few desperate attempts at finding any sort of rhythm, Cosima stopped her and came up with her own plan.

"Okay, although I appreciate the effort, I'm wearing pants. We only have a few minutes so follow me." She instructed while buttoning her pants.

Before Delphine could become disappointed at the interruption, Cosima pulled her into a less visible corner behind two large barrels. Once she was sure they couldn't be seen Cosima grabbed Delphine by the waist, much to her surprise, to lift her onto one of the empty wine racks. Delphine was then seated on the shelf unstably and her waist was level with Cosima's.

The look on Cosima's face could've been described as predacious as she held Delphine in place and moved her own waist in between Delphine's legs. Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima's shoulders and held on tightly in fear of falling against the wall behind her.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Cosima laced her left hand into Delphine's curls to tilt her head down and gave her a deep kiss. Cosima managed to part Delphine's lips with her tongue and seemingly make her forget that they could be discovered at any moment.

Between the arousal from Cosima's aggression and the fear of both being caught and falling, Delphine was embarrassingly wet. Cosima took notice of how flustered she was and she broke their kiss. She gave Delphine a stoic look and placed her right hand under the dress.

Delphine's breath hitched as she awaited Cosima's next move. She was completely taken aback by Cosima's takeover and was trying to keep up. Cosima donned a serious demeanor as she caressed and rubbed Delphine roughly from her back to her waist. It seemed as though Cosima had one thing on her mind and there was no deterring her. The focus in Cosima's eyes both excited and shocked Delphine. It was a sharp contrast to the more gentle approach from the night before.

"Cosima, what's gotten into you?" Delphine inquired almost breathlessly as Cosima kissed her neck ferociously.

"Nothing. I'm more concerned with what's about to get into you." Cosima replied playfully, breaking the stone faced manner she'd been displaying up until this point.

Delphine was relieved that her Cosima was still in there when but when she went to respond she was stunned into silence.

Cosima slowly slid her right hand between her legs and moved the damp fabric to the side to allow her fingers direct access. As soon her hand made contact with Delphine's sex, they both exhaled in unison.

"Wow…I'm flattered." Cosima teased in response to the wetness coating her fingers.

Delphine gasped in embarrassment before deciding to embrace it. She wasn't ashamed and she knew she'd been aroused for well over the duration of the limo ride and the tour.

"Only for you Cherie…now what are you going to do about it?" Delphine taunted before a hard lip bite and soft dig of her fingernails into Cosima's shoulder. She was beginning to embrace this side of Cosima.

Delphine's response made Cosima withdraw her fingers from massaging her clit much to Delphine's disappointment. She knew she had Delphine on the edge and she wanted to toy with her in order to drag her pleasure out as long as possible.

"Please Cosima…hurry" She managed to cry softly.

The whimper managed to make Cosima abruptly abandon her plan to tease and she entered her deliberately.

As soon as the fingers slid into her, Delphine tightened at the fullness and crossed her ankles around Cosima's waist. The closeness of their embrace allowed Cosima to kiss and bite at Delphine's pulse point as she bucked into her with haste.

As she moved, the wine rack creaked and Delphine held on tighter fearing the shelf she was being pounded into would give out.

Undeterred, Cosima picked up her pace, panting as the air in the room became thick. The smell of wine was the only thing masking the scent of Delphine's arousal.

"Merde Cosima! Vous êtes si fort." Was all she could muster as she was on the receiving end of surprisingly powerful thrusts.

"Are you mine?" Cosima asked in a hushed tone inches from Delphine's ear.

When she didn't get a reply she began to rub her thumb over Delphine's clit, making her writhe in response to the added stimulation.

"I said are you mine Delphine." Cosima repeated with a bit more force, wrapping her left hand around the back of Dephine's neck.

Delphine wanted to answer but her mind was blank. The rush of being dominated by Cosima in this way was making her lose the ability to think let alone speak.

As her climax neared, Delphine reached for Cosima's dreads to pull her toward her and give her a bruising kiss. She licked and nipped desperately as Cosima fought for breath. Their tongues fought for dominance as Delphine moaned into Cosima's mouth.

Once she felt Delphine was close, Cosima mumbled against her lips seductively, playing at unaffectedness. "Are you going to come for me?"

"Oui, tout simplement continuer. Je suis si proche." Delphine managed to whine as her eyes shut tightly. She was trying hard not to scream as Cosima squeezed her left breast and threw her weight behind her movements.

Growing frustrated with the restricting fabric and the friction it was causing around her fingers, Cosima decided to remove them completely. She looked directly into Delphine's eyes before taking a firm hold of the front of her underwear. She withdrew her fingers slowly. Delphine's eyes widened at the absence before Cosima spoke.

"I'm going to get rid of these okay?" she asked without really expecting an answer and tore them down her legs. Delphine moaned at the slight onset of pain from the rough removal of the fabric, and the act only served to heighten her arousal.

Cosima placed them in her back pocket and used her left hand to cup Delphine's backside for leverage as she placed her fingers back into Delphine with a quick kiss on her lips.

"Baise-moi comme vous me aimes, Cosima. I'm yours..." Delphine nearly shouted as her orgasm began to approach.

While she climaxed, her hips jerked forward and she threw her head back in ecstasy. Cosima slowed her movements but didn't stop until Delphine begged her to due to sensitivity. "It's too much, S'il vous plait!"

Cosima nodded with a smirk before removing her hand and wrapping her arms around Delphine firmly. She was still thinking about why it took her so long to answer. Was Delphine truly hers, or was she caught up in the moment?

"I'll never get tired of you asking me to fuck you in French…and I'm glad you finally answered my question, but in your defense I'm assuming you were preoccupied?" Cosima breathed as she lifted Delphine off of the shelf. Delphine was still wrapped tightly around her until she realized her weight was being supported entirely by Cosima.

She eventually released her hold and stood in front of her before straightening out her dress. "I'll never get tired of being able to say things candidly knowing you won't understand, but oui, very preoccupied." She replied, not knowing Cosima would become curious.

"Hey! That's kind of unfair. You can be honest with me." She scoffed, clearly not finding Delphine's response very amusing, but not wanting to overreact.

"Mon Chere, I would never lie to you…it's just there are things I'm not ready to share. I don't want to scare you away." Delphine replied as she looked off into the distance, truly upset with herself for ruining the moment.

Cosima looked down in contemplation considering what Delphine would have said that she was afraid to share with her. Had she been saying things in pseudo-secret by speaking French? The thought made her paranoid. Most of the time when Delphine switched languages she thought it was sexy or cute and just made assumptions based on facial expression and body language as to the meaning. Now she was beginning to question it. After the showdown upstairs she was still uneasy about Delphine's silence when he predicted she'd run back to men eventually.

"I see…well whatever you feel you can't share with me I assure you, you can. I care about you Delphine; it would take quite a bit to make me run from you now." The words left her lips with a slight hesitation. She was being sincere but she was still worried about Delphine hiding things from her. She'd felt they had stared really connecting and any secrets or deception would take them backward in that respect.

Delphine on the other hand, felt a slight sense of relief at her words but still thought it was too soon to express what she was feeling. She was also still reeling from seeing Cosima essentially transform when she became upset and the way she'd just taken her without hesitation made her realize Cosima certainly had a dark side.

"Okay… in time, but I think we should get going, Katie will be down to fetch us at any moment." Delphine offered a placating smile as Cosima's gaze followed her trying to look her in the eyes.

Cosima felt like this topic needed further discussion but the timing was definitely inopportune. She decided that a subject change would do them some good.

"Okay but we do have to talk about the fact that you brought me down here just to distract me from that asshole. Unconventional but impressive Cormier. You're full of surprises tonight."

"Oui, I am quite unpredictable you'll find." She replied with a peck on the lips.

….

As they ascended the stairs they noticed Katie looking annoyed.

"Ah there you are ladies, I was beginning to think you'd run off." The tour guide announced with a sarcastic smirk. She knew something was off with the two when they'd walked off earlier but couldn't put her finger on what. She had pretty much missed the argument while tending to the other couple and Tim and Conrad had apparently left shortly after.

"Shall we conclude the tour then?" She asked with a look that screamed 'please say yes' and proceeded to guide the two toward the entrance. As they were leaving they purchased a few bottles of chardonnay and headed out to meet their driver in silence.

Delphine took this moment of calm to apologize for any and everything that had transpired during their short time at the winery. "Cherie, I'm sorry if I upset you with anything I did or didn't say, but I will admit that you are quite adorable when you pout."

Cosima couldn't help but grin at the teasing and simply nodded in reply. Just as the limo arrived Cosima stepped in front of both Delphine and the driver to open the door for her.

"After you Mademoiselle." Cosima stated in a faux French accent. She was determined to change the trajectory of the evening for Delphine's sake after all the woman had done for her thus far.

Delphine cringed at the cartoonish nature of the accent before offering a peck on the cheek as she entered.

"Merci monsieur Niehaus"


	18. Chapter 18

"And while we're on the topic you have got to stop using male pronouns and terms with me Delphine, I'm beginning to worry you don't know the difference." Cosima stated jokingly in response to the name calling.

During the short ride to the restaurant Cosima attempted to make awkward small talk in order to diffuse the tension between herself and Delphine. Once they arrived at the restaurant she rushed to order them drinks to assist her in her efforts.

"Desole Cherie, I just find it amusing. You're more of a gentleman than any man I've ever dated and I like your look…it's very androgynous at times." She admitted with a lip bite, further insinuating that she liked the aesthetic. Although she felt uneasy about how Cosima behaved during their interaction at the winery, Delphine was attempting to hide it.

"Oh okay then… if you like I like it. What is gender anyway? Everyone is 'non-binary' and everything nowadays." Cosima was trying her best to keep this dry conversation going, fearing she would run out of things to say shortly.

"Oui, c'est vrai…and I don't care what you are as long as you're mine." Delphine reached across the table and held Cosima's hand in hers, desperate for contact. She looked into Cosima's eyes and held her gaze wanting to try and start their day fresh.

Unfortunately, before Cosima could respond her coach approached the table.

"How you manage to meet every pretty blonde in every town we are in is beyond me…you've got a gift kid."

The coach stood somewhat in shock, having no reference as to who Delphine was.

"Every one huh?" Delphine asked before squeezing Cosima's hand to seem playful before allowing her mind to wander.

Getting a bit nervous, Cosima decided to ignore the comment and make introductions.

"This is Coach Kent, my mentor and a perpetual thorn in my side...Coach this is Delphine."

The coach shook her head playfully at the dig before Delphine greeted her.

"Enchantee."Delphine began politely, offering a grin.

"Just Delphine huh? Okay…Hello Delphine." The coach somewhat inquired, being unsure whether she'd seen Cosima on a date with a woman during the day.

Delphine nodded in agreement at the coach's question with an eye brow raise. Cosima turned beet red at the questioning tone of her coach's greeting and made a face as to wave her off.

"Okay okay I'm going. I just thought it'd be rude not to say hello. I'll see you bright and early Niehaus. You two enjoy your evening." She concluded with a wink at Cosima to which she responded with a palm to the forehead.

"So that was my head coach, obviously a few drinks in tonight. What'll you have?" Cosima asked in order to avoid suspicion as she lifted her menu to shield herself from Delphine's piercing stare.

"Cosima! Put the menu down, why are you acting so strange?" Delphine certainly had an idea but wanted to give Cosima a chance to confess.

"I uh…I don't know. It must be the wine catching up to me." She lied, faking lightheadedness.

"Okay I agree that this day has been…odd, but you are acting bizarre. Was it something she said? The 'just Delphine' comment perhaps?" Delphine offered, hoping Cosima would correct her.

Cosima began to panic, not sure she'd be able to relax after being called out by her coach. "Uh yeah it was just kind of awkward. I apologize, but do you mind if we just like have a drink here and head back to my room? She just reminded me about our early practice."

"You forgot you had practice?" She inquired with a disbelieving look.

"No I just wasn't thinking about it in terms of when I should be home. I hate to be a buzzkill Baby, I'm sorry, really. Maybe we can just cuddle and order room service?" Cosima was desperate to get out of the restaurant fearing that if one more thing went awry she would lose her mind.

"Non, it's fine. We can do whatever you want, let's get you back to your room." Delphine knew there was more to the reason Cosima wanted to leave so abruptly but she resolved to save her questions for later.

"Thank you for understanding." Cosima was trying her best to placate Delphine, knowing that she had effectively ruined the rest of their evening.

"Bien sûr"

…..

After an deathly quiet ride to Cosima's hotel, Delphine was ready to just put everything out in the open and let Cosima respond.

"Can I ask you something Cosima?" Delphine began as they rode the elevator to Cosima's room. Cosima held the bottles of wine that they'd purchased and stood against the railing.

"Yes Delphine…You can always just ask." Cosima replied in an annoyed tone, not knowing she was just making the situation worse.

"Oui, okay well I have a few things I want to ask you and I wanted to be sure you were ready to answer them." Delphine was calm but Cosima's attitude was beginning to test her patience.

"Alright Delphine, I'm sorry, I think I'm just a bit worn out. Please…ask away."

Cosima walked ahead and placed one bottle on the ground before unlocking and opening the door. She waited for Delphine to catch up and let her enter first. As Delphine passed her, she reached into Cosima's pocket and retrieved her underwear without a word. Cosima laughed to herself realizing Delphine had been commando all night.

Delphine however, was less than amused and placed the garment into her purse with an eye roll before walking toward the floor to ceiling windows and beginning her reply.

"Worn out? Okay well I'll get to the point…What was the real reasoning behind your aggression toward that man today? All of that could've been avoided had I been able to just walk away. Your behavior this afternoon seemed uncharacteristic to me."

Cosima was bothered that Delphine even had the nerve to question her about this when she felt her reasoning was obvious. She didn't take very much time to consider her response before replying.

"Uncharacteristic? We haven't even known each other for long enough for you to know my character Delphine, let's be honest here." She muttered as she began to remove her shoes. "Look, I just saw him talking to you and you looked uncomfortable so I came back to see what was happening." There was a hint of condescension in her tone that didn't go unnoticed by Delphine.

Finally at her wits end with Cosima's insolence, Delphine became antagonistic.

"Oh right, always the hero… You came to rescue me from him? Can we truly be honest and admit that you saw me talking to an attractive man and you felt you couldn't leave me alone? That would help explain you speaking on my behalf about what I do and don't want." Delphine crossed her arms and glared at the back of Cosima's head, as the woman moved about the room looking for the corkscrew.

Cosima eventually stopped after opening the wine and looked at Delphine in shock at what she was hearing.

"You're kidding right? You are the one who stood there while he insulted our relationship…I was just…"

Before she could finish, Delphine cut her off with a hand wave. "What relationship Cosima? Are we in one, because every time I bring up anything that would remotely imply that we are dating you ignore it? Then you confuse me even more by screwing me like a maniac in a wine cellar and asking me if 'I'm yours'…Très romantique by the way." Delphine remarks as she paces in front of the windows, looking down at the people below them, jealous that they aren't having this argument right now instead of her. "Honestly Cosima I couldn't tell you because I don't know what you want from me."

Cosima considers Delphine's words and thinks of how many times she'd felt like Delphine was indecisive and hard to read.

"Well now you know how I felt before you got here Sunday…I was just as confused. Need I remind you that you took ME to that cellar intending to fuck me? And I didn't hear you complaining when you were carving your nails into my back." Cosima paused to take a swig of wine straight from the bottle before continuing. "And I'm sorry if I needed some validation from you...that I wanted to know that I matter to you and that this isn't a phase. I mean what if that prick was right? What happens if the novelty wears off?"

Delphine was in utter shock at Cosima's insinuation and felt like she was about to cry. After flying out on a whim to see her, going to her game, and taking responsibility for all of their problems whether she'd caused them or not she couldn't believe Cosima was throwing this at her again. Instead of succumbing to the painful burn behind her eyes she fought back the tears and replied.

"Wow, so that's what this is really about? The cool confident Cosima is worried her plaything might go back to men if she doesn't behave… honestly I would assume you thought more highly of yourself all things considered." Delphine was certainly on the offensive and was furious that her grand gestures had been ignored. The fact that this whole argument is stemming from something that occurred during the day she'd planned was only serving to make her feel worse. She had intended on winning Cosima over and convincing her they could really be together but it backfired.

Cosima was completely defensive over Delphine's remarks and couldn't help allowing her pride to get her into more trouble.

"Ouch, that stings….really, but just know the person you're arguing with has no shortage of offers sweetheart. Don't get ahead of yourself." As soon as the statement left her lips she regretted it but she was so hurt that Delphine felt she saw her as a fling. Couldn't Delphine see that she was acting possessively because she was crazy about her?

"Ugh you sound just like Olivier you know that? Was that what this was all about? You were sweet until you got what you wanted from me?"

Cosima's eye widened at the question and shook her head in denial before placing her hands up in surrender. "No! Are you serious? I'm here with you having this discussion. That should be proof enough that you mean something to me."

Delphine's frustration was making her shout up to this point and she realized it before lowering her voice to a frightening drone. "Then why are you doing this? It's obvious we want each other so why does it always have to be so complicated?"

Wondering the same thing, Cosima groaned out a response in aggravation.

"Because you jerk me around when there are plenty of women who would just be with me without this headache." Cosima asserted, continuing to deflect the blame to Delphine when she knew this was her fault. Had she just been honest and said she was insecure about Delphine's feelings for her this may have been avoided. What came out of Delphine's mouth next however, was something she could not have anticipated.

"Vraiment? Like Shay?" Delphine's exhaustion was evident when she nearly whispered the question, seemingly to herself.

Cosima's heart dropped and she felt the room begin to spin. This was becoming her nightmare at an alarming rate. Her most pressing question was how did Delphine know that name?

"What do you know about that Delphine?" She asked in an uneven tone, not sure whether to deny it or come clean. She had already succeeded at bringing Delphine to tears, was she on her way to losing the woman forever?

"Great question Cosima…Well first, I saw her business card on your desk when I was looking for the menu the other night, but thought nothing of it at the time. Then yesterday, a woman with that name tagged a picture of the view from your room. She didn't sell you out don't worry, just said she was 'hanging with the USWNT' and it ended up on my feed. You see, I started following you and the team after our first lunch together. I wanted to be connected with you and your interests like you had been with mine. Finally, I put it all together on my own after your coach hinted that you'd been with at least one other blonde this weekend and you were so shaken that you needed to leave the restaurant." Delphine listed off the information in an alarmingly bland tone that scared Cosima.

"You've waited this long to tell me this?" Was all she could muster after realizing she hadn't given thought to the possibility that this would come up this way.

"Well like I said, I wasn't sure until tonight, didn't want to jump to conclusions. She's a massage therapist you know?" Delphine asked rhetorically, assuming Cosima did not know.

"No I didn't…" Cosima stood in front of the door as Delphine began to move toward it.

Delphine frowned at Cosima, realizing what she was doing before she threw her hands in the air exasperatedly and replied, "Of course you didn't, did you even know her last name? Honestly Cosima why am I surprised? I was warned…and since I wouldn't give in and cheat on my boyfriend, you met a random woman who offered no resistance."

Embarrassed by hearing the truth come from Delphine's mouth, Cosima attempted to change the story to make herself appear less shallow. "It's not that Delphine, it was just…I just wanted to feel wanted. My teammates encouraged me to clear my head and I kind of regressed..." Cosima all but rambled as she defended herself.

She paused before finishing, hoping to gather her thoughts. Finally ready to admit that she was in the wrong, Cosima attempted to appeal to Delphine's emotions. "She did come to my room but we didn't have sex, I assure you. I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Her posture was guilty as she slouched repentantly while leaning her back against the doorframe.

"How do you expect me to believe that after you kept this from me since I arrived Cosima?" Delphine inquired, now with tear stained cheeks. She advanced toward the door with haste as if she were going to just walk through Cosima in order to leave.

Cosima felt terrible that Delphine had found out this way and that she was hurting. As Delphine came closer to the door Cosima decided it was time for damage control. She was finally going to be honest after realizing that omitting the truth had only made things worse.

She grabbed Delphine by the wrists to stop her from moving past her and looked her in the eyes to portray sincerity.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't find the right time, you just got here and I was so happy that you came for me. I didn't even know she'd left her card here and I had no intention of contacting her. I never even asked her last name as you pointed out. After the whole evening with her I realized that she couldn't compare to you and that I was making a mistake."

Delphine didn't acknowledge her and released her right arm to wipe away her own tears. Cosima sensed that she was losing her and begged for some insight into what Delphine was feeling.

"Please say something, don't shut me out." Cosima pleaded feeling her own eyes begin to burn with the onset of tears.

Delphine removed her other arm from Cosima's grasp and began her retort, "I'm just now considering your behavior today and realizing what it was truly about. First, you act like you can't trust me because I speak French in your presence without translating and then you insinuate that I'll end up leaving you for a man. In reality, you were simply projecting… your guilt was making you paranoid. And I must add that I could date a man…I'm bisexual Cosima." Delphine felt uneasy classifying herself as such but felt it was necessary for this instance. She honestly hadn't had much time to consider her sexuality but she knew she wasn't attracted to either gender exclusively. She looked at Cosima's frown of confusion before continuing. "I feel we should've been more focused on our relationship…whatever it was, instead of worrying about who'll date whom if it ended." Delphine saw Cosima's face contort into a sad pout and felt herself begin to soften, but she remained a steps feet away from her in order to avoid wavering on the matter.

Cosima sensed her efforts failing and offered a last ditch plea to the woman she'd successfully pushed away.

"Whatever it was? Are you saying this is unforgivable? After everything we've gone through? Delphine I know I've been an asshole but I really care about you. So much that it makes me senseless. I don't know how to do this…this is completely new to me. I know I've acted out but it's because I want this to work and I'm just going about it the wrong ways."

Resolving not to forgive Cosima that easily, she ended the conversation with a definitive statement. She was exhausted and devastated that their bliss was so short lived.

"Merde… you really are Cosima, but maybe it's a sign, maybe this just will always be too hard…"

Cosima was crushed by Delphine's admission and thought it best to defend her actions with logic.

"Please don't say that, I was wrong but we weren't together and I couldn't go through with it. Certainly you can take that into consideration?"

Delphine knew Cosima had a point but she felt the woman was missing the bigger picture.

"Make no mistake I am hurt that you were so quick to replace me with someone else whether you went through with it or not, but this is about you hiding it from me. That and the fact that you feel you can't trust me when I've done nothing wrong. I've come here to prove to you that I care for you and I've tried to show you that I want to be with you and you alone but you've hurt me in ways I never expected from you."

Finally Cosima placed herself in Delphine's shoes and decided to just acknowledge her shortcomings.

"You're right…I've fucked this up, just like I knew I would. I knew I would sabotage my chance with you and that's why I was so hesitant to rush into a relationship. .." Cosima relented in her pursuit of forgiveness.

"Non, you don't get to do this. You can't make these mistakes and try to make me pity you Cosima…" She balked as she gathered her things again and donned an impatient look. "I'm going back to my hotel room, please don't try to contact me."

Cosima looked at the ground with a frown and realized she was going to have to let Delphine walk out of the door. She could attempt to keep up her argument but she felt it would do more harm than good.

"I'm not Delphine, I'm just realizing you have every right to be upset and I'm not going to fight you about it anymore. Just know that this was never about not caring for you. I think everything just happened too soon and I couldn't handle it. I want you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you, as it was certainly not my intention. I'm assuming you'll be flying home soon so although you don't want to hear from me, will you please let me know when you land?"

Delphine wanted to say no and have a clean break from Cosima but she knew it would be cruel not to at least allow this brief communication. The woman was still caring despite Delphine's clear distaste for her at the moment and it made her heart ache for Cosima. No matter how much she wanted to comfort the woman, Delphine knew she needed to put herself first for once. Cosima was ironically the person who had encouraged her to start doing so when she was with Olivier.

"Oui, I suppose that'll be alright…now will you excuse me?" Delphine replied as she waited for Cosima to move from in front of the door.

Cosima simply nodded and stepped aside, not having the strength to open the door to let Delphine leave.

Delphine slammed the door as she left and Cosima jumped at the sound before crawling into bed fully dressed, removing her glasses, and letting the tears that she'd been holding back flow until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and I honestly don't know who's side I'm on...


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't know... I mean it was so good, and then it just went to shit. I was being kind of a jerk but I thought I was defending her honor you know and then I let my fears consume me. I was a little Christian Grey...I mean, I was just so aggressive and possessive. I thought she was fine, I mean she hadn't said she was upset about it until we got to my room. That's when all hell broke loose and she told me she knew about Shay. It was literally the perfect storm of bullshit man. I totally blew it…After she did all of that for me…After we had amazing sex. I mean seriously I've never felt so connected to another person physically…Honestly, I just think my commitment issues and fear of rejection reared their heads and made me act like a supreme a –hole."

"We can hear you Cosima!" Samantha shouted as Cosima spoke rather loudly on the phone in the back of their bus.

"Sorry, it's my sister…" Cosima apologized, knowing they'd probably grown tired of hearing about her confrontation with Delphine as she recapped with her siblings.

"The cool one or the other one?" Theresa asked jokingly having met her siblings on a few occasions.

"Hey…"She started to defend her sister but she knew they were right. "Okay… it's the cool one. Sarah says hello by the way. And I'll try to keep it down." Sarah laughed on the other end of the phone before agreeing to have Kira call back before the match.

…..

On the way to Commonwealth Stadium for their second match in the tournament, the US team was in high spirits and preparing for a grudge match. Cosima was as focused as she could be considering that he hadn't heard from Delphine since she'd left on Tuesday. Aside from a one sentence text that said she'd landed in L.A., it was complete radio silence.

It was now Thursday morning and she was still reeling from their argument. While she was sitting back in a row by herself, Coach Kent approached her with a hesitant look.

 

"Hey Kid, for what it's worth I'm sorry. I honestly had no idea." The coach had found out about her hand in contributing to Cosima's somber mood from one of her players and hadn't had it in her to address it until now.

"Coach, its fine…you didn't know and I should've found a way to tell her myself. This is my own fault." In the days since the incident Cosima had done some self-reflecting and gathered that she needed to take responsibility for her mistakes. She still wanted to be with Delphine but she knew this was going to take more than a few days for the blonde to get over.

"Okay, if you need to talk about this I'm here…In the meantime can we make sure we destroy Brazil today?" The coach suggested with a gentle hand to Cosima's shoulder.

"Yeah, I have a lot of pent up aggression that I want to release and unfortunately I've gotta take it out on them." Cosima replied confidently in order to mask her devastation. Thus far, she'd managed to put on a brave face around her team.

"They've had a lot to say about us, you specifically. Correia had some choice words." The coach continued, hoping the information would further rile up her star player.

Cosima laughed to herself, knowing exactly why her opponent was so averse to her.

"Yeah Nathalia never has anything nice to say about me, she thinks I stole her girlfriend." Cosima chuckled as she reminisced about their history together.

"Yeah well whatever the reason you know you need to shut her up. We're all behind you, just shake this other stuff off for 90 minutes."

Although the thought of ignoring her feelings about Delphine was laughable, she was sure she could use the frustration to her advantage.

"Alright Coach, I've got this. I'm more than ready."

….

"Hi Auntie Cosima, it's me…"

"I know who it is; I'd recognize that voice anywhere. How are you Monkey? I miss you terribly." Cosima was thrilled to hear from her niece after the days she'd had.

"I'm okay I guess…I miss you too." Kira answered, sounding less cheerful than her usual self.

"Okay you guess? What's going on? Do I need to beat someone up? I'm way stronger than your Mom by the way." Cosima teased, despite her curiosity about what was bothering her niece. Kira was almost always in a joyful mood and managed to help pull her out of her own morose sulking after her break-up with Kathryn.

Kira giggled at the joke before offering a serious reply, "It's just well….it's just that Mom has been sad about Grandma and I don't know what to do, she was crying this morning and she told me she was fine and not to worry but I don't want her to be sad."

Cosima wasn't expecting to hear it but she wasn't surprised. Their mother's death anniversary was approaching and it was always a hard time for all four of them. She was shocked however, to find out that Sarah had allowed Kira to see her like that and that she hadn't mentioned it earlier when they were on the phone.

She paused to think about her response knowing she may have been out of her depth in the matter.

"Oh Monkey…it's complicated. There's nothing you can do and it's no one's fault. It's just that sometimes you miss someone more than usual and it makes you sad. I'm sure your mom is just fine. In the meantime can you do me one small favor?" Cosima hoped her words would calm Kira since it was the best she could do while being miles apart.

Kira seemingly accepted Cosima's explanation and she already knew where this was going so she beat her aunt to the punch.

"Good luck Auntie Cosima! I know you can win, you just have to do that trick I taught you." Kira suggested with a snicker before becoming silent to portray her seriousness regarding her suggestion.

Cosima had to hold back her laughter when remembering the ridiculously difficult move Kira had tried to teach her and replied.

"Okay Dear, I'll try okay? Thank you for wishing me good luck. And don't worry about your Mom, she's okay."

Kira agreed and they said their goodbye's before Cosima asked her to give the phone to her mother. She took a moment to tell Sarah that they needed to talk and hung up with her.

After the call, she took out her necklace for her pregame ritual and held it longer than usual. The mention of her mother's anniversary made her a bit contemplative. With the past two weeks being emotionally taxing, she just considered how much she wished her mom was there to help her through it. Sure Alison was motherly, but she was also uptight and naïve. Her mother had grown up in a different world than they had and had seen far more than they knew. Her wisdom and understanding was what helped her cope with her sexuality in her teens.

As Cosima sat there with a pensive look, Samantha and Margeaux came to retrieve her.

"Let's go Niehaus, we need our leader." Samantha said with a supportive pat on her back before Cosima rose from her seat to join them in the huddle.

After the U.S.A. chant and a pep talk the team roared onto the field to take on one of their most difficult opponents.

Almost immediately, Cosima spotted Nathalia Correia warming up with one of Brazil's trainers. Once the woman spotted her, she gave an eerie grin as if she knew something Cosima didn't before returning her attention to the trainer.

Cosima brushed off the odd look and began her warm-ups, with a renewed sense of purpose. She planned to not only win, but to crush her rival in the process.

…

"All the way home? Why?" Thomas whined as he watched Delphine gathering ingredients.

"I miss my Mother, she's getting older and now that she's separated from my father I need to visit her more. Besides, I can use a change of scenery."

"If this is about that woman I'm gonna flip Delphine. You can't leave right before my production starts. I need your support." He folded his arms petulantly, obviously allowing the wine change his demeanor to bratty.

"It's not! I have been thinking about this since things started going downhill with Olivier a few months ago. I need to reconnect with who I truly am because this town is draining me. That and my mother needs me. I'll be back in time to see your show, multiple times even. Don't worry." Delphine nearly shushed him, knowing that nothing he said would change her mind.

"Okay well are you going to tell Mama about everything? You know about your break-up…the illicit affair with a professional athlete…and so on?" He jested as he made silly romantic kissing gestures with his lips just to toy with her.

She rolled her eyes lightheartedly before turning to continue what she was doing.

"I just said she was old, do you want me to give her a heart attack? She may be friendly with the gays at her theatre but her own daughter is a different story...I'm just relieved none of my foolish public displays of affection have gotten back home. I guess being with a female Lothario makes it easier to be written off as just another hook-up." Delphine said in an exasperated tone as she moved around her kitchen.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't think dreads can help it. She's just like Juan Carlos, people like that just can't commit." He shrugged, giving Cosima an excuse that he wasn't sure she deserved in order to keep Delphine from blaming herself.

Delphine paused at the comparison and waved off the notion.

"Thomas, Juan Carlos was a cheating bastard just like his friend my ex-boyfriend and I will not allow you to lump Cosima into that group of philanderers. She was…. She's just not ready for a relationship as intense as the one we were developing and she acted foolishly." Delphine defended Cosima much to her surprise seeing as she had slandered her repeatedly during the two days they'd been apart. She was clearly acting on emotion and had finally calmed enough to consider the reality of their situation.

"Yeah okay I get it, she may be a scoundrel but she's your scoundrel. I'll leave it alone. Just know that I think she really does care for you. Based on everything you've told me it seems like you two have quite a connection... She just needs to get her head out of her ass and tell you how she really feels." Thomas stated knowing that despite Cosima's mistakes, nothing was irreparable and he honestly thought she was good for Delphine. Cosima certainly brought out the old Delphine he'd met when they were at grad school together.

"Oui, she's just stubborn and I really don't have time to worry about that right now. I just want to focus on my trip home and starting my next project. I'm going to be traveling." She grinned at the thought of being away from Los Angeles and all of the drama that had been surrounding her for the last few months.

"Okay sweet cheeks, sounds like a plan. In the meantime though, can we get a move on with the lunch, I'm starving here?" He teased with a pat on the stomach causing her to throw a nearby oven mitt at him in response.

…

After lunch and about an hour of intense binge drinking, Thomas retreated to the couch to sleep off his buzz. Delphine dragged herself up the stairs to her room and turned on her laptop to search for a live stream of Cosima's game. No matter how heartbroken she was over their fight, she couldn't miss the opportunity to watch Cosima play. It was a way of connecting with the woman and seeing who she was on a basic level. With no words there was no chance to upset one another, just an opportunity for Delphine to be a spectator of Cosima's skill in her craft.

Once she found the right link, she began to watch the opening ceremonies. Seeing Cosima in her uniform reminded her that she had the woman's sweatshirt in her luggage. She'd meant to return it while in Vancouver but she'd left so abruptly she never got the chance.

In a moment of sentimentality, she rose to retrieve the sweatshirt and held it up to her nose before inhaling. It still smelled like Cosima and the cologne she wore and it made her eyes well up. She knew she'd been harsh with Cosima when she'd told her not to contact her but at the time she felt like it was for the best. In the back of her mind she thought Cosima would simply ignore her request and contact her anyway, much like she'd done when she was asked for space. To her surprise however, Cosima never even responded to her text about arriving at the airport. She was sure she'd read it and assumed it was just the brunette's way of honoring her request.

As the game began, Delphine saw Cosima on the sideline looking rather intense. She knew this was an important game for her and hoped desperately that their situation wouldn't affect her focus.

Once the game began however, Delphine was enthralled with Cosima's ability and her fears dissipated. The way Cosima moved, the way she led her team and the way her legs looked in those shorts all caused a familiar reaction in her. She was excited, both for Cosima and by her. She felt so proud to see that someone she cared about was so talented.

In addition, as the match progressed Delphine noticed a few scuffles between Cosima and an opposing player but assumed it was just part of the game. This casualness ended after a particularly violent shove from Correia while going for a loose ball. After the hit, Cosima looked upset and Delphine shouted at the screen in frustration. The yell must've been louder than she realized because 2 minutes later Thomas appeared in her doorway looking confused and disheveled.

"What on earth is going on in here? And what are you wearing?" He asked while wiping sleep from his eyes.

Delphine turned bright red at the question and bit her lip in embarrassment before smiling.

"Um…not Cosima's sweater if that's what you're implying…" She joked as she buried her face into a pillow and laughed.

Thomas couldn't help but grin at his friend as he joined her on her bed and pulled her up so he could put an arm around her.

"I see…well how's our girl doing?" He asked, not wanting to chastise her when she was obviously pining. He was honestly rooting for Cosima and hoped they'd beat the rival team.

"She's doing well, but number 5 is being very unsportsmanlike." She replied with a grumpy tone.

"Oh well yeah she hates Cosima. They've been rivals since college. That chick thinks Cosima broke her and her girlfriend up. Haven't you been watching ESPN?" He asked seriously, as she looked at him in surprise.

"Non, do you watch ESPN Thomas?" She replied with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed at her shock before answering.

"You know I'm an avid soccer fan D, Juan Carlos made me watch matches with him all the time." He reminisced about how good his Spanish ex-boyfriend looked in their teams' national jersey.

"Oh oui, desole. I forgot…but I admit it doesn't surprise me that this rivalry is over a woman…I am surprised that I never knew about this in school." She admitted, having no recollection of Cosima having this conflict.

"Oh well duh, Correia just went public about it during the last world cup. She can't stand Cosima, she thinks that she's a cocky American and grossly overrated. She recently vowed to bring her down a notch."

Delphine cringed at the threatening remark before she spoke.

"Well she is a cocky American…but that's one of the things I like about her…"Delphine cooed as she began to recall their first few interactions and how insufferably charming Cosima's confidence became.

"Okay okay, she's so cool and cute and charming, give me a break. You are literally nuts right now. One minute she's a jerk and the next you're swooning. Make up your mind Sybil." He joked but completely understood what she was going through having been there with his ex.

Before she could comeback at him, she saw Cosima advancing down the field with the ball and became entranced. It was two minutes away from halftime and the game was still scoreless. Brazil's defense rivaled America's almost identically. Statistically they were almost on par. Their main difference was in the center midfield position. While Cosima was a leader, she was still known to pass and put faith in her teammates to make crucial plays. Correia on the other hand, was a ball hog and wanted the praise for herself often stealing passes from her teammates to make plays.

As Cosima passed the halfway line, she stopped to set up a play. She looked for an open teammate before Correia came began to charge toward her. Seeing her opponent approaching, she passed to Samantha before moving around Correia to get open. Samantha passed it back and Cosima had the ball just outside the penalty line and dribbled free of another defender to get a better shot. After freeing herself of the defender she prepared to take a shot before she was tripped hard on her left side.

Delphine gasped in horror at the foul and hugged Thomas reflexively. She turned her head away in fear that she would see Cosima in pain. By the time she turned back to the screen, she saw that Cosima was still standing and exhaled in relief. She was still worried sick but was happy to see the woman was still on her feet.

After her initial shock, Cosima stumbled forward but remained standing until she attempted to walk. The first thing she realized was that her left ankle was weak. She knew she would be allowed a direct free kick and was considering whether her ankle was strong enough for her to take it. She looked over at the referee who was currently being verbally assaulted by the culprit. Correia was shouting expletives in Portuguese and waving her hands wildly.

After berating the ref, her yellow card quickly became a red card and she was escorted off of the field. The entire stadium booed her as she left, with some fans even throwing things at her as she entered the tunnel.

A few teammates rushed to Cosima's side to check on her but she waved them off. She assured the ref she would be able to take the kick before placing it and getting into position. She began to feel pain in her ankle before taking the shot but felt she had enough strength left to get off a good one.

As she got into position she began to sweat and had to fight to shake off her nerves. Once she centered herself, she focused on her task and attempted to ignore the pain that was now rising up her left calf to her hamstring. She winced as she backed away from the ball and subsequently launched it right over the wall into the upper right corner of the goal. The goalie had been tricked into thinking she'd shoot left and was nowhere near where it when it landed.

The entire arena erupted as she scored and she made the mistake of jumping in excitement only to land on her backside. Her coach took notice of her fall and sent the trainers to look after her.

Delphine was too busy cheering after the goal to notice Cosima on the ground being examined. Thomas managed to get her attention and direct it toward what was happening. Once she realized Cosima might actually be injured, she sobered and fought back her urge to become emotional.

"Niehaus! That was amazing. She's out and we're up. I'm sorry she took a cheap shot but I love you for scoring that goal. They're most likely lost without her. Great job Kid." Coach Kent's excitement was obviously distracting her from the reality that her starting midfielder was wincing on the turf.

"Thanks coach, now can we get me up off of the ground?" Cosima jested as she reached up for the trainers to help her off of the field. Her teammates came to receive her on the sideline, congratulating her on scoring. It was pretty obvious that she wouldn't be back on the field after the half so they promised to make sure they won for her.

As the time wound down in the half Cosima was carted into the locker room and attended to. The medic on-site gave a preliminary diagnosis of a sprain but she would have to follow up with a physician.

Cosima was still furious that Correia had blindsided her and taken her out of the game so after being examined she retreated to the locker room alone. The team had returned to the field and she sat with her wrapped ankle and cursed the woman who'd put her in this position.

After she calmed down a bit, she grabbed her phone and noticed several missed calls from her sister. Knowing Alison's tendency to worry, she sent a text to update her and forward to the rest of her siblings. She knew she wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk.

After 20 minutes of solitude, she changed into her warm-ups and returned to the field on crutches. The American fans applauded her and she was relieved to see that her team was up 2-1. She joined her coach on the sideline and cheered on her teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a chapter to thetravelingkid so you get two in one week :)  
> Thank you to all of the regular commenters that keep me entertained.


	20. Chapter 20

As the clock wound down, the US team was feeling confident. They were up by a goal and Brazil was having trouble on offense. With Correia out, there was no striker that could get past the US teams' defense. Cosima stayed on the sideline offering notes to her coach and encouraging her teammates.

With only 10 minutes left in the game, Samantha was able to get the ball back into scoring range and pass to Theresa. Once she got an opening, Theresa drove the ball up the weaker right side and launched a kick over the goalie to score her second goal. The game was all but over at 3-1 when the fans and team began cheering.

After their win, the team celebrated in the locker room thanking Cosima for her contributions to their victory. During the press conference Cosima fielded questions about the foul and her feud with Correia but couldn't wait to be done with her obligations so she could hide in her hotel room. She did take a moment to sip champagne and revel before sneaking off to a nearby clinic to be examined.

.…

After being looked over, she was relieved to find that nothing was broken. If anything serious had happened she couldn't imagine what she'd tell her family. After the clinic visit, she grabbed her belongings and slugged them into a cab back to the hotel.

Once she managed to carry her gear through the lobby and get onto the elevator, she took a deep breath and shut her eyes to fight back tears of exhaustion. Although she was happy about the win, her injury was weighing heavily on her mind. She couldn't imagine what she would do all day if she wasn't able to practice. She could attend meetings and press obligations but she was most likely stuck on the sidelines for at least week.

After arriving at her room, she sat on the bed and tried to shut her brain off. If she managed to keep her mind off of missing her next game, she was consumed with thoughts of Delphine. While her teammates had heard her venting to Sarah and Felix, they hadn't been aware of the nights she'd spent listening to The Smiths' "I Know it's Over" on repeat and eating cheesecake. After her two night pity party, she was hopeful that she'd recover from their separation and devise a plan to win Delphine back. Unfortunately, for the time being she wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. She was still hazy about how everything escalated so quickly. From what she remembered, they were just discussing their disagreement and the next thing she knew Delphine was out the door and on a flight back to L.A.. Just when she began to stew in her confusion she heard her phone ring.

"Hey Sar, sorry I was having tests done earlier when you called. What's up?" She answered nonchalantly as she perused the premium cable in the room for a distraction.

"What's up? Are you kidding? How are you? What's the prognosis or whatever?" Her sister asked impatiently.

"Oh, it's a mild sprain…I just have to R.I.C.E. it and stay off of the field for at least a week. It blows Sar…I have to miss the match against Germany on Monday. I was looking forward to beating Frida again. She's still bitter about the London Games." Cosima laughed off her disappointment in order to hide it from her sister. "Luckily, if we win, I can feasibly play in the next match. It'll either be against England or Mexico."

"Oh man Cos, that blows… just try to rest so you can be healthy for the next game. And don't try to rush it, I know you. Hey, and if I see that bitch in the street I'll rip her head off." Sarah threatened with certainty. She knew her sister was more upset about this than she was letting on and it made her feel helpless.

"Yeah yeah I will…And no need to rip any heads off. She'll probably be suspended and fined. That's good enough for me. Changing topics here for a sec though, what's this I hear about you getting emotional about Mom in front of my niece?" Cosima asked bluntly, in an attempt to downplay the significance of Kira's concern.

"Oh shite! She told you? It's nothing, it's just things are crazy at work and Cal wants me to let the business go. He thinks it's too dangerous. He told me not to put Kira in the same position as us…"Sarah said with a dull tone, obviously exhausted about the subject.

"Of course she did, she tells me everything. And I cannot believe he threw that at you. I know you're safe. You always have protection on you and you have security at the shop. What more does he want?" Cosima was stunned that Cal stooped so low with the remark. He had always been her preferred brother-in-law.

"I know, I think he's more worried about what the higher ups at his firm think than my safety…I was just so pissed that he brought it up that I just broke down. Especially so close to the day you know?" Sarah admitted in an uncharacteristic moment of melancholy.

"Yeah you had every right to be upset. I say we have Felix kick his ass." Cosima offered, knowing it would make her sister laugh.

"Cosima I have a better chance at kicking Cal's ass. What would Felix do? Scratch him to death?"

The siblings laughed at the mental image before Sarah changed the subject.

"Hey so has Frenchie called to check on you? I know you two were in a tiff but…"Sarah asked cautiously not wanting to pry.

"Yeah uh…no. I haven't heard from her. She must be more upset than I imagined. That or she doesn't know what happened. Maybe I should just call her?" Cosima posed, ready hear a third party opinion on the subject.

"Well Cos I think you two are very stubborn. Between your pride and her entitled attitude I think it's up to you to budge first this time. You both have a hand in this but you were a bigger jerk and I think you owe her an apology…and you need to tell her how you feel."

"I can't believe you're talking with everything you put Cal through but I guess you're right. If he can forgive you we should be fine." Cosima teased as she decided whether to just swallow her pride and call Delphine. "I'll think about it okay? I'm still not sure where her head is at and I don't want to seem needy."

The two then dropped the topic and bantered about their siblings for a while before wishing each other well and ending the call.

Meanwhile, Delphine was in her bedroom having a crisis of her own while deciding whether or not to call Cosima to check on her. On one hand she was desperate to comfort her, knowing the woman would be upset. On the other hand, she didn't want to give Cosima the idea that all was forgiven. Honestly, there was no guarantee Cosima would even welcome the interaction after ignoring her prior text. It had been several hours since the game ended and Thomas had encouraged her to at least check on Cosima. His exact words were "Don't be an ass. You are in lust with her so you can at least text her." Once she summoned the courage, she decided to send a brief message in effort to say that she was thinking about her.

7:34pm

D: Allo Cosima, I saw your match, you were incredible. I really just wanted to see if you are okay…considering. If you have time please let me know that you're well. If not I understand. Ciao.

7:40pm

C: Hey, thanks. Yeah I'm a little banged up but I'm fine. I'm so happy to hear from you. You have no idea.

8:25pm

D: Oh good, I'm glad you aren't too injured. I just wanted to know because I was worried. Anyway…Be well Cosima.

No sooner than 8:30 did Cosima screenshot her conversation and send it to Felix for review. His consensus was that Delphine was ending their conversation and that she shouldn't put too much energy into deciphering hidden signals. She agreed and vowed to put a pin in her quest for Delphine's forgiveness until they could be in the same place. The distance was unfortunately another obstacle to overcome. At least the woman cared enough to contact her and that alone made her hopeful.

…..

The next morning Delphine was packing her final items for her flight. She had made her way through most of her checklist and was re-checking to make sure things she marked were indeed in her luggage. This routine was one that both Thomas and Olivier had deemed excessive. One thing she could say was that she never forgot anything.

As she walked into her closet she heard a noise come from the hallway. As she turned her head she saw a shadow by her window.

"Pre-flight checklist huh? It's kind of cute now…well now that I'm merely a spectator."

Delphine gasped in shock at the sound of the voice and turned abruptly with a wire hanger in her hand in some vain attempt at defense.

"That's what I forgot to do…change the locks. What do you want Oli?" There was disdain dripping from every word as she stood stiffly awaiting his next move.

"Oli? I'm still Oli huh? I guess you still have some affection for me." He grinned before continuing. "I just came for my tux, I took my suits but I left my tux somehow. Do you mind if I look for it?" He asked nonchalantly. He seemed harmless but he was still as smarmy as ever with the flirty tone of his words.

"Sure, I mean you're already in my house. And make no mistake, there is no affection. I still find you repulsive." She seethed at his intrusion and too cool demeanor. Didn't he know she hated him?

"Repulsive? Ouch Del, that's rough…I get it though, you've moved on. No room in your ice box for old Oli anymore." He replied before snaking by her, taking the opportunity to admire her figure in her tank-top and sleep shorts.

She scoffed at his reference to her being frigid and thought she would inform him of her whereabouts since he had departed.

"You're right no room…I've saved the space for someone who can actually give me an orgasm. I've been away learning what it feels like to have passion for someone." She offered her petty brag as she stood by her closet door with folded arms and a satisfied gaze.

"Hmm…is pussy really that exciting? I always figured all dykes did was braid each other's' hair and give each other manicures. Congrats on finally being a little interesting though…. Didn't think you had it in you." He jeered before finding the garment bag that housed the tuxedo and winking at her flustered look.

"So you've heard? Let me guess, Aldous?" She asked assuming that was the only way he would get the information.

"Bingo! He told me you turned him down for that soccer player after you flew all the way to Canada to 'watch her play' so I put the pieces together. I remember you meeting her right before you kicked me out…. Now I'm not shocked that you turned down that old perv but I was surprised to hear that you'd resorted to this. I must've done a number on you if you gave up cock altogether." He paused to absorb her reaction and laugh at the redness coloring her cheeks as she tensed and advanced toward him.

She had attempted to ignore his insults up until now and she was proud of how long she'd lasted. After the note he'd left and spreading the news of their break-up to their mutual acquaintances, she was in no mood for his games. She took a long breath and let the venom flow as she responded.

"No it honestly had nothing to do with you. She is just so... attractive, successful and charming so naturally I was smitten. And honestly, how could I resist being with someone who has talent for once? Heaven knows I got tired of making excuses for housing a squatter…Mmm and the sex…"

Before she could finish her statement, Olivier turned to face her and glared as if he was daring her to continue.

She knew her rant was both trivial and revealing but her rage made her blood boil and she felt she needed to hurt him like he'd done her so many times before.

"Wow, I guess you do hate me…Fuck Delphine, you are nothing like I assumed." He trailed off as he exited the room, clearly offended.

Delphine sat down on her bed with her hands on her knees, still reeling from her outburst of fury. Before he was out the door she decided to hammer in the final nail and be rid of him for good.

"Oui, I've changed…much like the locks will be changed by morning. I hope you have everything because anything left will go to charity."

With the final word he slammed the front door and she heard him cursing her as he entered the passenger's side of a car that she assumed was Marion's and was driven off. She sat in relief that their encounter had ended and that she was hopefully rid of him for good. She called Thomas to ask him to get her locks changed while she was gone since he'd be house-sitting. He agreed after offering copious congratulations for her handling of the situation.

After her small victory, the only thing that she was weary about was what her mention of Cosima was doing to her sanity. In the days since they'd parted she'd successfully been able to focus solely on her trip to France up until this point. She certainly missed Cosima, but now was not the time to dwell on matters she couldn't immediately change. She resolved to get some rest and anticipate having her mother's famous moules-frites the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late, too many birthday shots this weekend...


	21. Chapter 21

After her conversation with Sarah, the wheels began to turn in Cosima's mind. She wanted to support her teammates but at the moment she was having a bit of a crisis. Part of her wanted to stay and watch the match, but another wanted to be home with her family and have the potential to see Delphine.

Their mother's death anniversary was a hard day for everyone in her family. It was only heightened due to how traumatizing the day had been. Her accident was so gruesome and her death so sudden that it shook their entire neighborhood. Siobhan "Mrs. S" Sadler had been a pillar of the community participating in outreach and educational seminars for foster youth. She even took in her own with Sarah and Felix when they were still young children. In addition, she was lead singer of a local band that was quite popular. She had certainly left a legacy in her wake.

While Cosima was long into a session of staring at the ceiling counting specks, she knew she had to at least suggest the idea of her returning home and completing her rehab there in order to be supportive of her family. It would be a hard sell and she had several hoops to jump through in order to get it approved but she would certainly make an effort.

...

After a long and crowded flight, Delphine arrived at Lesquin Airport exhausted and in dire need of a cocktail. Rather than hitting a bar, she waited for her mother near the pick-up area. She was always so excited to see her mother during their biannual visits. It was as if they didn't speak on the phone nearly every day and needed to catch up.

The only thing she was nervous about was whether or not her mother would notice the gray cloud that had been following her around since she'd parted from Cosima. Her mother was very perceptive of these things and she feared her mother would drag the information out of her at some point.

She eventually spotted her mother approaching. Celine was wearing a purple wrap dress with black heels and Delphine grinned wider than she had in days and marched into a warm embrace. The two were nearly the same height, shared unruly curls and had the same hazel eyes that changed color in different lighting so it wasn't hard to spot their familial resemblance.

"Allo Maman!" Delphine greeted finally, with a childlike excitement.

"Bonjour mon bébé. Tu regardez tan." Her mother managed to reply as she was squeezed so tightly that it was hard to breathe.

"Oui. Est-il agréable?" She replied, knowing her mother would never say no.

"Bien sûr mon ange. Laissez-nous rentrer à la maison." She answered before leading Delphine to their cab.

During the ride their conversation consisted of basic travel talk and planning for their week. Delphine had intended on being there until at least Thursday afternoon because she felt obligated to visit her Father during this trip. It had been at least two years since she'd seen him. After the divorce the rift between Delphine and her father had grown exponentially. He still paid for her trips to visit her Mother out of guilt. He seemed to believe Delphine fled to the States because of some error of his.

…

The pair arrived at her mother's small cottage style home and Delphine unpacked before joining her mother in the kitchen. Just when Delphine began to enjoy her wine buzz, her mother prodded her about her love life. After Delphine admitted that it was over between her and Olivier, the flood gates were opened.

"Well if no one is ever good enough who will you marry? You know Liana just got married and Shantelle is engaged? They're a few years younger than you Dear." Her mother chided as she searched for ingredients.

"Yes Maman I know…But I'm not going to just settle for someone in order to get a ring on my finger. I want to be with someone who makes me feel wanted and needed. I want to be respected and treated like an equal." Delphine huffed over a mountain of potatoes.

"Well when you fall in love you will find those things, you must be patient." There was a certain air of assurance in her voice that Delphine latched onto.

"I am being patient but you are telling me I should've found it just because of my age. Which one is it?" Delphine asked, obviously getting frustrated and she chopped the garlic aggressively.

"Sweetheart there's no need to get upset. You're right, everyone finds love in their own time. Maybe you just don't know what you're looking for." She responded, clearly looking to end the conversation, to no avail, before Delphine became upset .

"Okay well tell me about Papa…what was he like? How did you know you loved him?" Delphine asked in an almost challenging tone knowing that something in her mothers' judgment must have been off since they were no longer together.

Her mother picked up on the dig but decided to answer anyway hoping her daughter would see her perspective.

"Your Papa? Well he was so handsome…and smart. At first I wanted nothing to do with him but he was persistent. He would follow me to my classes and pick me daisies. After a few months of pestering I agreed to let him take me to the cinema and he charmed his way into my heart. He was the perfect gentleman and never pressured me to go parking like the boys did to the other girls. At the time I thought we'd be together forever."

Delphine's heart began to sink as she considered the similarities between her father's courtship of her mother and Cosima's of herself. She was never really close with him like she was with her mother but when her parents were married he treated her mother like a queen.

"He was very charming and sweet to me and he made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. Sure he had his flaws but so did I and we managed to be happy for 20 years and have two beautiful children. We've grown apart over the years but I never stopped loving him and I don't think he'll ever stop loving me. In this life when you find someone that you don't want to live without you'll know Delphine. It'll happen, just give it time."

She considered her mother's words and felt that she knew someone she couldn't imagine not having in her life. The days they'd spent apart had been torture and she had to fight ever urge to call the woman and beg her to be with her.

"I think I have…" Delphine sighed, as she stared off like a teenager with a crush.

"Oh? A new boy so soon? He must be great if you think you can't live without him already." She chuckled out in doubt of Delphine's assertion.

Delphine was snapped out of her daydream by her mother's voice. In a rare moment of courage and what she assumed was foolishness, she decided to come clean.

"Well yes and no. I have someone new already and yes it is soon but I feel like Cosima and I are heading in that direction."

Her mother paused and considered her daughters words. She was certain she hadn't heard a woman's name.

"Cosimo? Is he Russian? Never mind, that doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're happy dear." Her mother played it off perfectly before moving to pour another glass of wine. With the way this conversation was heading she felt she'd need it.

"No Maman, her name is Cosima and I adore her. I didn't want to admit it to myself but now that you've described to me what you felt for Papa I know that I need Cosima." She was shouting at this point, upset with her mother for pretending she'd said a man's name.

Her mother sat down on a nearby stool and squeezed the bridge of her nose before replying.

"Delphine calm down, I've suspected this for some time." She admitted as she attempted to soothe Delphine's anxiety.

Delphine stopped her pacing and stood still with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe her mother wasn't surprised.

"What? You're not serious?" In complete shock at her mother's calm response Delphine leaned against the doorframe and awaited her reasoning.

Her mother offered a weak smile before explaining. "Yes, you've always been very attached to your friends…Remember Adele?"

Delphine smiled to herself as she recalled her childhood friend.

"Oui, I do."

"Well she moved away and you cried for weeks. You told me you wanted to go with her. At first I assumed you were just attached because you were close friends but then I realized you were heartbroken. When you got older you attracted all of the boys and you seemed to like them too. I just never saw you as distraught as you were when Adele moved." Her mother leaned back against the bar and let out a long sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me? It would've saved me the sleepless nights I've had thinking about how you'd react to my feelings toward Cosima." Delphine inquired, half joking as her mother's demeanor softened.

"Because you liked the boys too, I always hoped you'd find one that you loved so you'd have an easier life. I have no problem with homosexuals Delphine, but having spent so much time with them over the years, I know they have it hard…and then there's the issue of your father." Her mother reasoned before shaking her head at the thought of her ex-husband's reaction.

"Oh…well that makes sense I suppose but you cannot worry about me forever. Besides, I have already had one experience with homophobia and if one thing is certain it's that Cosima will not tolerate it." She laughed to herself recalling Cosima's over-protective behavior. It honestly amused her in retrospect and she felt Cosima would always attempt to protect her even if she went about it the wrong way.

"Well I'm glad you found a tough one… So what does your Cosima do? She looks like a woman right? I've never understood the dressing like men thing personally…" She rambled before she was interrupted by her daughter.

"Maman please!" She cut the woman off with a laugh before continuing. "She is a professional football player. She plays for the American team, and she's quite good." She answered proudly, before feeling guilty about not calling her.

"Oh that's nice. So she can support you?" Her mother inquired with a grin, getting straight to business.

"I can support myself Maman, but yes, I assume she's well off." Delphine sighed out in exasperation.

"Good, so when will I meet this…girlfriend? Is that what you call her?" She asked, seemingly on board with this relationship.

Delphine felt slightly guilty for getting her mother excited about a relationship that seemingly didn't exist.

"Well that's complicated…We are not speaking at the moment." Delphine was embarrassed to admit that she was not even Cosima's girlfriend. She honestly didn't know what she was at this point.

"Well…that's interesting. Is this a new gay dating style or are you fighting?" Her mother teased knowing whatever the issue was it truly bothered her daughter immensely and she wanted to lighten the mood.

….

After a few glasses of wine while making dinner, Delphine came clean and confessed to everything. She told her mother about how they'd met in college, much to her mother's horror. She was upset with Delphine for not telling her years ago but accepted her excuse of not wanting to worry her. When she got to the part involving her trip to Vancouver, her mother was shocked at how romantic her daughter had become. The final information of their argument and Cosima's interaction with Shay was met with an unexpectedly blasé attitude.

"So you left because she took a woman home and didn't sleep with her? Honestly Delphine you weren't even together and she couldn't go through with it due to her feelings for you…If I ran off whenever your father came home late from work you'd never have even been conceived." She was feeling the wine at this point and wanted to have an honest conversation with her daughter.

"Really Maman? Are you telling me Papa cheated on you and you stayed?" She asked in disbelief, although she knew that in France infidelity was commonplace.

"I'm simply saying he was at the hospital for days at a time. I'm not delusional enough to think those nurses weren't after someone as handsome as your Papa."

…

After their talk, Delphine retreated to the guest room, relieved at her mother's acceptance. She was realizing her fear and hesitation was seemingly for naught but she honestly couldn't have fathomed her mother's response.

Now that she had time to reconsider her fight with Cosima, she decided that she needed to find a way to see where they stood. Cosima's reaction to her text was promising but she still had no way to really reach her. They were an ocean apart after all and Cosima was stuck in Canada for the time being.

…

Cosima ended up being graceful enough to convince her coach to lobby for her to return home for what they called a 'family emergency'. Cosima boarded a red eye flight that evening determined to have as much time with her family as possible before returning to the tournament. If her physician deemed her fit to play during the game following Mondays' she would return to her team and practice with them.

Once she landed, she was maneuvering her way around on her crutches as an employee assisted her with her bags. She had called Felix and alerted him of her surprise visit but had kept it from her other siblings. They were going to show up to the family gathering together and try to make Alison get excited and overly emotional for the sheer entertainment of it all.

"Ay Sis, you look like hell." Felix teased with a kiss on Cosima's cheek.

"Thanks Jerk, can you get my things from this kind young man so we can go? I'm way jet lagged."

"Yes Princess, in you go." He said while helping her into the passenger seat.

"So how did you swing this and does it have anything to do with Frenchie?" He inquired after holding back his questions until they got onto the road.

"Umm I called in some favors and yes and no…maybe. I don't want to sound like this isn't about Mom but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping to see Delphine…" She finally got out after tripping over her words. She was nervous about how Felix would react to her answer.

"Oh yeah I get it. I mean Colin might come tonight so we'll both look like A-holes." He giggled before her eyes grew wide and she gave a look that prompted him to explain.

"Oh yeah you've been away…and I've been hiding it. I didn't know how you'd react. He and I…reconnected. It was all just a stupid Hollywood 'bearding' situation. They threatened to fire him from our film if he didn't break off our relationship and date his co-star…that blonde harlot Carolina. He found a legal loophole and begged me to forgive him…He was down on his knees and everything." He listed off before closing the story with a wink.

"Oh you softie. Well I'm happy for you…jealous but happy none-the-less." She laughed before they continued to Alison and Donnie's home.

…..

"Cosima! You're here! Come hug me. I was so worried about you." Alison yelped as she nearly threw Cosima off balance with a hug.

"I know I'm sorry. I got here in time for Mom's anniversary by the grace of my head coach. They were averse to letting me come." Cosima reported as she accepted the squeeze.

Before she could lock her eyes on her, Cosima heard Kira running down the stairs. As she turned away from Alison she kneeled down and as fast as she could with her compression wrap inhibiting her motions and gathered Kira into her arms.

"Auntie Cosima! You're here! Are you okay? You have a cast?…"Kira was excited until looked at her aunt's uncomfortable look. It was pretty obvious she was in pain.

"Yeah Monkey, I'm fine and it's just a wrap, see? No cast." She assured by showing Kira how it worked.

Moments later Sarah and Cal returned from the grocery store with more alcohol and a few of the siblings' cousins, and childhood friends began to arrive. The smell of pot began to waft through the kitchen and patio as Sarah and Felix giggled over a plate of chips that they were munching on. Alison was far from pleased that this was going on when there were children present but they were technically not outside when it was being smoked.

"Sarah, my tolerance for your 'business' notwithstanding, continue smoking that in here and you'll wish you weren't high." Alison threatened quite hypocritically seeing as she was on her second bottle of wine.

"Watch it Sis, you know my 'business' is the reason you have yours…Pot dealing paid for Homes by Hendrix." Sarah jested as she laughed into Felix's shoulder.

"I'll admit, your dispensary has funded a lot of family projects but it doesn't mean you can smoke out in the open willy-nilly." Alison huffed out before waving her hands over her head in exasperation and retreating to the den.

Cosima later returned to the patio after a long conversation with Cal about his comments. After their discussion, he agreed to lay-off of Sarah and think before he speaks. At least that's what Cosima said when she informed Sarah.

There was a yell over the hum of voices that filled the room.

"Oi Cos! Remember when Mom caught you in the basement with little Cherie? The chick was so wet for you. She would've given you her kidney if you asked. What ever happened to her?" Felix shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah she's married…to a nice man and has three kids. I guess the conversion therapy convinced her she was wet for him." She couldn't help but laugh at the memory of what she thought to be true heartbreak when Cherie was shipped off to a 'camp' and forbidden from seeing her.

"I know what real suffering is now however…having everything you want and watching her walk out the door…" Cosima trailed off as she took another swig of Lagavulin 21.

"Oh Cos, not Blondie again? Why don't you just call her and demand she see you. You're here and she owes you that." Sarah chimed in from Cal's lap as they sat on the loveseat.

"Oh no…being demanding and aggressive is part of the reason I'm in this mess… I'm far too drunk to call her now and it's late. Maybe tomorrow…" She smiled as she passed the bottle to Donnie who grimaced at it before placing it on the counter.

Felix had an idea of his own however, and called Delphine with Cosima's phone and threw it at her like it was a grenade and ran away screeching in laughter.

Cosima panicked and almost lost her glasses, fiddling with her phone. Once she got a a hold of it she held it to her ear and listened. Much to her relief it went to voicemail and she waited for the tone to leave a reply,

'Hey D, um it's Cosima. I'm sorry it's so late but I needed to talk to you. Until now I've been giving you space but I can't keep my distance from you anymore. I can't stop thinking about you and I miss you terribly. I'm so upset that we are apart considering our feelings for one another. As long as they haven't changed I mean…They haven't on my end and I know our differences aren't significant enough for us to let this go. Please call me when you can. Au Revoir.'

Cosima ended the call with the comical attempt at the French goodbye and sat with a sad expression on her face. Although she was pleased at how eloquent she sounded despite her state of inebriation, deep down it felt like she was at the mercy of Delphine. It scared her to have her mood so wrapped up in what the woman's response would be if there was one at all.

What Cosima was unaware of was that it was actually 8AM in Lille and that Delphine was sleeping in after a night of drinking, stewing in her mother's words and preparing to meet her father for brunch to get it over with and spend the rest of her time with her mother.

…

Delphine awoke Sunday morning to the scent of espresso and fresh croissants. She rolled out of bed and proceeded to wash up and make her journey downstairs.

She greeted her mother warmly before nearly bumping into the kitchen table. Once she took a seat, she reached for the phone she had left downstairs all night and saw voicemails and texts that she'd missed from the day before. She had chalked it up to the time difference and proceeded to eat her croissant without much thought. She decided to put the world on hold until she was done dealing with her father.

After dressing in her nicest day dress and heels Delphine put her hair up and wiped off her eye make-up. She knew better than to wear dark make-up around her father but she had considered being rebellious and thought better of it. Once she was in a cab, she began to go over possible topics of conversation and responses to his usual questions. She wasn't ready to hear 'I told you so' about Olivier and was certainly not ready to see him seethe at an accidental mention of Cosima.

Once she arrived, she exited the vehicle nervously and searched for her father. Shortly after, she spotted him and he saw her before she moved trepidatiously to greet him.

"Purple? Tu me rappelez de ta maman…" he jeered as he gave her biceps a tentative squeeze in lieu of an embrace.

"Bonjour père. Désolé. J'ai pensé que la robe était sympa…" She offered as she worried her lip with her teeth. She looked as youthful as she felt while shuffled around her father to enter the restaurant.

After being seated Delphine began to peruse the menu and ignore her father's stare. He was obviously looking at her to see what had changed. He knew something was different. Finally he began to speak, insistent that they converse in French unlike her mother.

"Delphine what has changed? You seem calmer. You're usually so uptight. That boyfriend of yours finally get a real job?" He joked as he awaited her response.

"No, I'm not sure what you're referring to. I'm the same as I've always been." She countered, already sensing where there conversation was headed. The 'I told you so' was eminent.

"Oh? Since when do you take your trip in the summer? You've never asked to come at this time. Your mother said it was a shock to her too."

"I was homesick. Work has been trying lately and I needed a break. I appreciate you making last minute arrangements." She tried to placate him with gratitude. She didn't want to upset him.

"Of course Dear…please order whatever you like. I don't want to rush you but I've got to stop by the hospital for a consult." He rushed out as he looked over the menu.

Delphine looked up at him in shock, and attempted to calm herself before she let his statement infuriate her. She could not believe that her father would put her, his only daughter, on a time schedule when he hadn't seen her in so long. She then remembered why she hadn't felt inclined to visit him.

"I beg your pardon? Did you just say you are needed at the hospital when your own child has flown across the world to see you?" She challenged with a fire in her eyes.

Her father was taken aback by her change in demeanor and matched her.

"Now we both know you didn't come to see me Delphine. The only reason you are here is because you feel like you have to because I pay for your airfare here. Per your mother's request might I add." He had folded his arms and shifted so he sat much higher than Delpine and looked down at her.

Delphine considered the truth in his words and responded.

"You are right…I felt obligated. We both know our relationship changed as soon as I said I didn't want to be a doctor. You base your love on how well people fit into your ideal box." Delphine retorted as the waiter approached.

"Son you'll have to excuse us we will not be staying. I will not tolerate such disrespect from my child here when I'm paying." He shooed the waiter away before rising to leave the table.

"That's it. That's what you're good at. Leaving. You left Mom and now you're leaving me. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted but I am successful and I've found someone who cares for me." She managed to say as she gathered her purse and began following him out of the restaurant.

"I hope you aren't talking about that boy again…If that's who you've chosen I've failed you in more ways than one." He stood at the valet podium awaiting his Alfa Romeo.

At that admission Delphine lost her cool and decided she wanted to shock her father. Unlike her confession to her mother, she knew the mention of Cosima would likely devastate her father and at the moment she wanted it. There then was a part of her that didn't want to use something as pure as her feelings for Cosima as a tool to hurt him. She began to walk away from him and call a cab when he offered one last comment.

"Since you feel like I am unfair to you, you can find your own transportation home. I assume you'll be going home sooner so I'd cherish the next few days you have with Celine." He muttered without so much as a glance back in her direction and entered his car.

Before he drove off she charged toward his vehicle and leaned into the passenger window.

"That's fine…I'm sure mother won't mind me leaving early so I can win back my girlfriend. After all she understands heartache better than anyone… Ciao, this car is hideous by the way."


	22. Chapter 22

"I spoke with your father…" Celine announced as Delphine stormed into the front door.

"Oh? How was that?" Delphine snarked as she kicked off her heels and made a beeline for the bottle of wine she'd started the night before.

"Delphine, talk to me. I can see you are upset but did you have to throw this in his face like that?" Her mother pried as she reached out to place a supportive hand her her shoulder.

Delphine strugged her off before taking a swig right from the bottle of chardonnay.

"Maman! What was I supposed to do? He was beginning his routine of shaming and prodding me into becoming upset and it worked. It's no surprise I spent a year with someone like Olivier, I was raised by a Connard…" She rambled off as her hands flailed in frustration.

"Okay okay, please calm down. I told him to relax. I warned him not to tell your brother in order to avoid it getting around to the whole family…At least until you're ready."

Delphine shrugged off the comment and rolled her eyes. She took a seat at the bar and massaged her temples. She reached for her phone to finally call Thomas and return her messages.

As she scrolled through the list of voicemails she saw a familiar name that made her heart jump into her throat.

"Oh Merde!... Cosima called this morning. It's been hours. She probably thinks I'm ignoring her." She said before panicking and calling Thomas for advice.

"Hey Honeybun! How is France? How's Mama?" Thomas answered cheerfully.

"Um hey Thomas…I have had quite a weekend…and Cosima called. I haven't responded."She all but rambled trying to reach her point.

"Oh what's going on? Run into an ex or something? And Dreads finally called that's good news, no?"

"Actually…I came out to my mother, and father to varying results. And Cosima called this morning and I haven't responded." She replied, with the anxiety in her voice.

"Oh my God! They know you like chatte? Spill girl…" He was overjoyed at this information, feeling as though her coming out meant her feelings for Cosima were validated.

"Ugh Thomas…why so crass? And where did you learn that? Yes they know and my father basically disowned me. He expects me to find my own airfare home. Which means I'll probably need you to pick me up sooner." The frustration in her voice was evident.

"Google to answer your question, and I'm so sorry love…So Mom was more accepting?" He asked delicately hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes actually…Apparently she has suspected it since I was a child. What about Cosima though? What should I do?" She pled, wanting to get back to the point.

"Oh yeah, well you should call her. There's nothing stopping you now…everything is out in the open. Get your girl back Baby because you've been a little sassy since you left her."

"Okay should I give in or should I make her sweat a little? We haven't spoken in a week and a lot has happened to the both of us."

"Look, just talk to her. This separation has been hell on everyone…especially me." He teased as she sat silently on the line.

"Okay I will. Stay by the phone, I need to look for a flight and I'll call you."

She ended the call and stared at the phone in her hand.

She listened to the message five times before her eyes began to well up with tears that she fought back. She had missed her voice and the feeling she got when Cosima was sweet to her.

After this trip into her past, she began to understand some of her fears and reservations that caused her to throw her issues into the way of her relationship with Cosima.

After a deep breath she went to call Cosima back.

"Hello!"

"Allo, is Cosima around?" Delphine replied knowing she didn't recognize the voice on the phone.

"I'm sorry, It's 5AM…We had a party last night so she's dead to the world right now. Wait you're Delphine?" The voice replied with a playful tone.

"Oh okay…Desole. Um yes I'm Delphine. May I ask who you are?" Delphine asked hesitantly as she worried her lip between her teeth. She was sick with worry that this was another woman Cosima was sleeping with.

"I'm her big sister if you must know…I'll tell her you called. She'll be happy to hear that."

The realization that she was speaking to one of Cosima's siblings made her nervous, although the admission that Cosima would be happy to hear from her made her beam.

"Okay, thank you—"Delphine trailed off waiting for the sister to fill in her name.

"Alison…Nice talking to you Delphine. Please give my sister another chance…she's harmless and she seems to really like you. But um…don't tell her I told you, she'll kill me." Alison inserted her trademarked meddling remarks before giggling to herself.

"Okay I won't tell. Thank you Alison." She replied before hanging up.

Although she was initially confused by the fact that Cosima was in the same place as her sister, she realized the time difference meant that Cosima was most likely in California. Since she'd basically been forced to leave her home town before her father made her life miserable, she was going to book a flight to find out for herself.

….

By 9AM Monday Cosima was opening her eyes and attempting sit up on the sofa she'd managed to fall asleep on quite uncomfortably.

She threw her legs off the side of the couch and searched for her crutches. Although she could limp around without them, she knew the hangover symptoms she was experiencing would make her too weak to do so.

Instead of taking her chances she called out for Alison.

"Ali!"

"Oh hello sleeping beauty…Finally back to the land of the living?" Alison said sarcastically as she slammed a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers on the coffee table.

"Thank Al…Vicodin? A little strong for a headache don't you think?" Cosima joked as she took a desperate gulp of the water.

"No…It's not like I gave you Percocet. Drink up so you can help me clean." Alison dismissed Cosima's concerns as she shuffled around the room collecting bottles and trash.

"Alison I can't even walk…"

"That didn't stop you from dancing with Felix's boyfriend all night." Alison scolded as she pulled Cosima up to stand.

"Oh really? I guess I'm healing properly then." Cosima replied with a guilty grin. She had completely forgotten her silliness with Colin.

She proceeded to go the the restroom and wash up and took a place next to the sink to help with the dishes. Out of pure curiosity, Cosima asked if there was anything else that happened that she may have forgotten. That's when Alison came clean about her conversation with Delphine.

"You answered my phone? You spoke to Delphine? What did she say? How did she sound? Did she know you were my sister. Details Ali, Details." Cosima shook Alison as she lost herself momentarily.

"Geez Louise…Someone has lost her marbles…" She said while straightening out her shirt. "She sounded fine, yes she knew who I was and I told her you'd call her back."

"Oh okay…well that's fine I guess. When did she call?"

"At 5 in the morning which is why I answered. She was going to wake the whole house up." Alison retorted, clearly becoming annoyed remembering the incident.

"That's strange…She's never called at that time before. I did call her in the middle of the night though so maybe she was worried something was wrong." She said as she clumsily fiddled with a ceramic plate in the sink.

"Perhaps…either way you need to call her. She sounded distraught."

After the lecture, Cosima searched for her phone that had been graciously plugged into its charger by Alison and called Delphine.

After 4 rings Cosima began to get nervous only to be relieved to hear "Allo" on the other end.

"Delphine?" Cosima asked unsure of who was speaking on the phone.

"Non, this is her mother Celine. Are you the famous Cosima I've heard so much about?"

Cosima swallowed hard, not believing what she was hearing.

"Um yes ma'am. Is she around?" Cosima asked in a shaky tone.

"Oui but she is asleep. She has a flight in a few hours and she needs rest." Celine replied, smiling at the nerves evident in the other woman's voice.

"Oh…do you mind if I ask where she is going? I was hoping to see her while I'm in town." Cosima inquired, hoping Delphine hadn't told her mother too much about their reason for parting.

"Oh really? Well she will be arriving at LAX tomorrow evening. 6PM I believe. You wouldn't be free to retrieve her from the airport would you?" Celine offered, hoping this suggestion would be seen as more of an instruction.

"6PM Tuesday…I'll be there. Thank you Mrs. Cormier…Can you do me a favor and keep this between us? I'd love it to be a surprise?" Cosima asked with a hopeful inflection.

"Oui…I suppose I could keep this between us. Have a good day Cosima and good luck tomorrow." Celine answered before ending the call and smiling broadly at the idea that her daughter would be getting a surprise welcome from her paramour.

…..

After much thought, Cosima settled on what she would do to surprise Delphine. Her first priority however, was to cheer on her team during their match against Germany. With her being out of commission, Theresa was moved to center midfielder. Although not as tough as Brazil, Germany would be a difficult opponent especially when the U.S. team was missing their star.

After the start of the match, Cosima's siblings began to join her in the den to watch with her. They all took the time to acknowledge the fact that this would be hard for her to watch from home but that she was ultimately focused on her teams' success.

After the half the game was 1-0 U.S. and Germany's head coach was getting frustrated. Cosima had called Theresa to warn her about Germany's midfielder Frida before the match and how much she wanted to beat the U.S. team. Frida even stated in an interview that she couldn't care less about the gold as long as she beat the Americans. Theresa took the words into consideration and was being aggressive to the point of arousing rage in the German. She was all over her and focused more on defense than scoring. Coach Kent had instructed her to hover around Frida and keep her off balance.

This strategy was seemingly working and the game was nearing the halfway point in the second half. Cosima was on the edge of her seat watching and praying that they held the lead. There was a part of her that felt very guilty for not being there but she knew the prior night was worth the trip home. She knew her family appreciated her presence and it looked like she would be getting to see Delphine after all.

Just as her mind began to wander, the clock wound down on the match. The Americans managed to pull it out and hold the 1-0 score. The game itself was close but it wasn't as much of a nail biter as the prior matches. It was simply a game that America should've won and did. Cosima stayed to watch the press conference and had a Skype call with her teammates. She also managed to tell her friends on the team what she had planned for Delphine's arrival. They all swooned in unison with 'aww's' and kiss noises before giving up the teasing and wishing her luck.

After the call, Cosima summoned Felix to take her back to her house so she could prepare. She still had plenty of time but she wanted everything to be perfect.

…

Delphine sat in her business class seat with a glass of brandy racking her brain over the reason Cosima hadn't called her back. She was worried her sister may have forgotten to give her the message or simply lied in order to get her off of the phone. Either way she clutched her drink and tried not to overreact to the silence.

Her departure from Lille had been filled with unnecessary tears. She had hugged her mother and apologized incessantly for her quick departure. Rather than dwelling on the money and time she had just lost she tried to be optimistic. She had successfully come out to her parents and had only been shamed by one of them. It was 50 percent better than the outcome she expected. Once she let the drink relax her, she drifted off to sleep and remained asleep until the flight landed.

In L.A., Cosima was going over her plan in her head incessantly like it was a recording. She knew what time the flight would arrive and had even called the airline to see if the flight was on time.

Her ankle was feeling strong enough to get her to where Delphine's terminal was and she waited in a seat nearby. She had her sign, her baggage handler and a text from Celine stating that she'd informed Thomas of her plans so she'd better go through with it.

After arriving an hour early, Cosima's anticipation was mounting. After about 45 minutes there was an announcement that Delphine's flight was landing so she tapped Jamie the baggage handler and stood up with her sign.

It didn't take long for the passengers to begin exiting the plane and reuniting with their loved ones. Cosima's hands began to clam up and she began to get excited. She looked down at her phone for the time before glancing up to see the curls bouncing behind a man a bit shorter than Delphine.

She smiled widely before holding up her sign and waiting for Delphine to notice her.

After struggling with her carry-on Delphine lifted her head to search for Thomas. At first she became annoyed because she assumed he was running late until she saw a short figure holding a sign she knew had to be for her.

Laura Winslow—The sign read and as Delphine took in the figure behind the sign she couldn't help but burst into laughter. Not only was Cosima wearing high waist jeans with the ankles rolled up, she had a plaid shirt tucked into them. The ensemble was topped off by a navy bow tie and suspenders, two tone oxfords and a security strap for her glasses. Overall the look was pretty sexy on Cosima and Delphine was embarrassed to admit it to herself.

Cosima giggled to herself with her patented grin, showcasing her canines as the corners of her eyes wrinkled. Delphine eventually got over the shock and advanced toward Cosima, noticing several people looking in their direction.

"Hey Laura…" Cosima managed to say despite her uneasiness.

"Bonjour Steve…You are not who I was expecting." Delphine replied cheekily as she tilted her head to smile at Cosima.

"Oh really? You were expecting Stefan?" Cosima asked, playing along.

"Um non, I was expecting Thomas but this is a pleasant surprise. Why are you on your feet? Why are you here? I'm very confused Cosima." Delphine replied once she realized that Cosima shouldn't actually be there.

"Um that's long story but I'm sure you're jetlagged, can Jamie here take your bags to my car?" She asked with an outstretched hand to take a bag. Instead Delphine placed her hand in Cosima's and handed the bag to Jamie. They walked to baggage claim to retrieve her suitcase and made the trek to the car hand in hand. They didn't say much but they continued to glance at one another out of the corner of their eyes.

Once they arrived at Cosima's car, Delphine donned a confused look.

"Where is your Jeep?" Delphine asked, apparently not considering that Cosima could have more than one vehicle.

"At home. I can't get in and out of that thing with my ankle so I drove the Tesla today." Cosima replied with pride as she opened the passenger door for Delphine.

"I see, It is…also very you." She conceded while looking at the design.

Jamie finished packing in the luggage before Cosima gave him a very large tip. The young man thanked her incessantly until she shooed him off with a warm 'you're welcome.'

Cosima entered the car and adjusted herself so that she was comfortable enough to drive. Delphine looked on at the obvious pain Cosima was ignoring and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you can drive? I can if you need me to." She offered while lightly stroking Cosima's back.

"No no, I'm fine. I just needed to adjust...So I had a plan for this evening but feel free to say you're tried and we can do it another time, hopefully you know?" Cosima stated rather hesitantly, as she couldn't read Delphine's expression.

Delphine sat in contemplation before deciding that her own exhaustion would have to be ignored. She had wanted to see what Cosima had planned and she was going to have to power through the fatigue.

"Non, I'm not too tired. Please, let me see what other hilarious things you have planned tonight." She joked as she gave the outfit another once over.

"Okay cool. Relax, we have a ways to go so you can nap if you want."

Delphine considered the offer but felt that there was still an elephant in the room. She was thrilled to see Cosima but they did have things to discuss. How long could they sit in this blissfully ignorant silence before it erupted into a shit storm?

"Well I…I would but I think we need to talk, no?" Delphine asked timidly, worried she was going to ruin their peace.

"Yeah definitely, I was hoping we would do that at our next location…That is if you can wait. I don't want you to bottle it up if you need to talk now." Cosima was clearly not trying to be bossy and demand that they wait.

"Oh non, perhaps that's good idea."

….

After a 45 minute drive in traffic, they had finally reached their destination. Delphine had dozed in and out of sleep on the way as Cosima played soothing French music the entire way. Delphine was quite impressed with the playlist and realized the songs were intentional. Hymne à L'Amour was particularly rousing.

Once Cosima parked and exited the car. She then grabbed a few things that were hidden in the back seat. She placed them on the top of the trunk and proceeded to open Delphine's door.

It was obvious that they were at Venice Beach, not far from Cosima's home but what Delphine didn't know was what was in the bags Cosima was trying to carry. She glanced over and saw the struggle before offering a hand.

Cosima gave in begrudgingly, upset that she wasn't able to carry both bags. She warned Delphine not to peek and they proceeded to walk out toward the sand.

Once they got closer to the shore, Delphine began to shiver. Cosima grabbed a wool coat from her bag and offered to her.

"Merci…"

"You're welcome. Would you sit with me?" Cosima offered after placing a blanket on the sand.

"Bien sûr." She replied before taking a seat next to Cosima.

"So I brought something to eat, I don't suppose you're hungry?" Cosima asked as she pulled several items from the bag Delphine was holding.

She pulled out a baguette, several meats and cheeses and filled two disposable coffee cups with red wine.

Delphine simply nodded and took her cup of wine before giving it a funny look.

"Oh yeah, no open containers on the beach. I've gotten tickets before." She snickered as Delphine accepted the explanation and took a sip.

After a moment of silence, Delphine asked the question she was dying to know.

"How did you know I would be arriving? Did you contact Thomas somehow?" She inquired with genuine curiosity.

"Um no…your mom told me actually. She answered your phone when you were sleeping. She kinda helped me set up the surprise. She let Thomas know and everything." Cosima beamed with pride at how sneaky it had all been.

"Oh my…well I guess she really does accept it." She chuckled out before asking her next question. "Why are you home Cosima? Are you more injured than you let on?" She took on a stern tone to portray her feelings if that were to be true.

Cosima picked up on the change in demeanor and shook her head.

"No I came home for my mother's death anniversary. It was Sunday and my sister was having a really tough time with it this year." She paused to make eye contact before continuing, "That and I hoped I'd have a chance at seeing you. You know to talk about things…see where we stood."

Delphine instantly felt bad that she had accused Cosima of lying again. She didn't respond so Cosima continued.

"Okay…Well, I'm dying to catch up and everything but first I want to know how you're feeling. I mean about everything that happened. Are you still upset with me?" Cosima managed to ramble out the question despite the fear that Delphine's answer would be yes.

"Non, I am not." Delphine offered before looking out at the waves that were breaking at the shore. It was nearly 7:30 and the sun was just starting to set.

"Okay… that's good news. So we are okay? You are willing to give me another chance?" Cosima asked in disbelief at how cavalier Delphine was being after she'd left in tears.

Delphine knew she had to be confusing Cosima so she began to explain.

"Cosima…while I was away I went through a series of emotions. First, I was upset…angry that you'd lied to me and angry that you were so overbearing and aggressive. Once I got some perspective, I began to soften and realize you weren't doing any of those things to hurt me. You omitted the truth about that woman to protect my feelings, you went off on that man to defend my honor...and I assume you dominated me in that way in order to prove something to me." She listed, before taking a long sip of her wine and continuing.

"At the time I didn't accept it but after the week I've had I realize I may have overreacted. I was afraid to fall for you. I wanted to believe that there was another shoe to be dropped and I was searching for it. As you may know there are times when searching for problems can lead you to them. I'm so sorry I left you without giving you a chance to explain further." After the speech Delphine was out of breath and looking longingly at Cosima awaiting her reply.

Cosima sat in awe of the speed at which Delphine had just spoken, and was trying to catch up in her head.

Once she finally gathered her thoughts she began her reply.

"Whoa…well that was easy. I assumed I would have to go ahead with the midnight serenade I had planned but phew…" She teased before Delphine gave her side a playful pinch. "I mean I thought there would be this whole rigmarole we would go through only for you to realize that you can't stay mad at this face." She grinned at Delphine's smirk and got serious, "Honestly Delphine, I really missed you this week and regardless of who's wrong or right I want to be with you. I should've told you about Shay, and I shouldn't have spoken for you with that jerk…The rough sex thing, I'll apologize for not warming you up to it but I have to admit I like it from time to time…" Cosima finished with an uneasy look.

"Well I liked it too Cherie, I think it just caught me off guard is all. I went from sweet Cosima to dark Cosima rather abruptly." She managed to giggle in order to diffuse the tension between them.

"Okay…well that's good…we have that in common. Can I ask another question?"

"Of course Cosima, you can just ask me…" Delphine joked as she winked at Cosima for effect.

"Good one…Can I ask what made you come to these conclusions? I only ask because you were so upset. I don't ever want to be the cause of that again." Cosima held Delphine's free hand and caressed it absentmindedly.

Delphine had considered the question herself and was prepared with an answer.

"Honestly, my mother, and my father…and Olivier. They all made me realize why I reacted the way I did to your actions. I was unfair to you but not unwarranted in not liking your snide remarks." She reminded, to let Cosima know that she hadn't forgotten the rude comments she'd had made.

"Oh yeah I was a little asshole-y toward the end. I'm really sorry Baby, you kinda hit me where it hurt. I got extremely defensive. Will you forgive me?" Cosima asked before batting her eyelashes and looking up at Delphine.

If Delphine was having trouble engaging in this serious conversation while Cosima was in that getup, this moment broke her.

She burst into laughter holding her stomach as her abs became weak.

"Desole Cherie, it is just between that outfit and the look you gave me I couldn't hold it in any longer…but oui, I forgive you." She managed after collecting herself and giving a reassuring peck on the cheek.

"Oh good, I thought I'd have to do more to make it up to you but if my job here is done…" Cosima joked as she pretended to get up to leave.

"Non, your job is just beginning Mon Amour, I slept on the plane and my shoulders are tense. I need you to rub them." Delphine answered as she held Cosima's hand tighter, keeping her from getting far.

"Oh so I'm your servant now am I? What will you do to me if I disobey you?" Cosima whispered into her ear as she stood on her knees and rubbed Delphine's shoulders.

Delphine moaned at the first touch, having been yearning for this type of contact since they'd separated.

"Je tu châtierai…I will punish you, but you will like it." She teased back before leaning back into her touch.

"Somehow I agree...I will won't I?" Cosima agreed as she took Delphine's right earlobe between her teeth in an attempt to tease her.

Before Delphine could respond to the touching that was making her melt with affection, she heard a loud whistling sound before a pop. Just as she recognized the sound, she saw a burst of light over the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this. I'm beginning to wrap this up but it has been fun to write for fun for once. Your comments kept me writing.  
> P.S.-I definitely dressed as Steve Urkel for Halloween last night :)


	23. Chapter 23

Just as Delphine looked at the source of the commotion, she donned a surprised smile. She beamed as several similar blasts followed while Cosima looked down from behind her with satisfaction. Without a word Delphine leaned back and rested her head on Cosima's chest.

"So you like it? It's not too much?" Cosima asked despite being fairly certain Delphine loved it.

"Oui Cherie, J'adore ça…I haven't seen des feux d'artifice…I'm not sure what it is in English…since I was a young girl. We saw them every year for Bastille Day. It is one of the fondest memories I had of growing up." Delphine recalled as she heard the ramparts howl over the sounds of the crashing ocean waves.

She wanted to absorb this moment, internalize it, so if she ever had another doubt that Cosima was the one for her she could dismiss it as foolishness.

Cosima sat down next to Delphine and leaned back on one hand. She let her legs stretch out before her and wrapped an arm around Delphine's shoulder to pull her closer. Instinctively Delphine rested her head on Cosima's shoulder and Cosima leaned her head so it rested against the top of Delphine's. Once they settled Cosima began her reply.

"Fireworks— Delphine, I have to ask something of you. None of this means anything unless you make me a promise…" Cosima spoke in the gentlest tone she could muster in order to avoid worrying Delphine.

Delphine felt a twinge of nerves and her heart began to race. She was as concerned as she was curious about what Cosima would ask for. Regardless of the question she knew her answer. After everything they'd been through there was only one thing that came to mind.

"Anything…" She sighed out in realization. She knew that there was nothing she could imagine that would drive her from Cosima now. The woman had proven herself both worthy and resilient in the face of the Delphine's many trials and she deserved the same dedication in return.

Cosima regarded the answer with relief and skepticism. She was weary of Delphine's apparent fear of falling for her.

"Alright well…Delphine, I need you to trust me. I mean completely. I need you to trust that I want you and you alone. I need you to trust that I would never try to hurt you or control you…and I need you to trust that this is real and that we have a real chance to be happy." Cosima asserted as she moved away to meet Delphine's gaze.

Delphine caressed Cosima's cheek in silent agreement before responding.

"…Bien. Je te crois. I trust you Mon Amor. I am yours…completely." Delphine felt calm as her fears melted away. She was finally certain of her feelings.

Cosima grinned her patented grin and leaned into Delphine's touch before turning to kiss the palm of her hand. Delphine giggled at the sudden movement and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Cosima's.

Cosima then pulled away and gave her a mischievous look.

"That's good because…I wanna be your vacuum cleaner—breathin' in your dust…"Cosima trailed off and began nodding her head.

Delphine looked at the scene unfolding with a puzzled smile.

"I mean…I wanna be Ford Cortina- I will never rust…"She continued as Delphine realized this was some sort of poem or song. She waited for Cosima to go on.

"If you like your coffee hot- let me be your coffee pot. You call the shots Babe, I just wanna be yours." Cosima finished with a red face and a bright smile.

Delphine was in awe of how adorable and sweet the person she had fallen for was and she couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten. She began to pull Cosima back toward her before sliding her hand up into her hair and beaming.

"Cosima… You are…so silly and charming and I cannot believe you've chosen me. How did I get so lucky?" Delphine rambled in excitement and she looked at Cosima's blushing face.

"No luck Darlin', you're amazing. I just want to show you how amazing you are…as long as you'll let me."

At this point Delphine was overwhelmed with joy and couldn't resist leaning in and smothering Cosima with a reckless kiss. Before Cosima could kiss her back she was pinned to the ground.

Delphine was ravenous with affection, kissing and nibbling her way to Cosima's neck where her fully buttoned collar and bow tie created an obstacle. Delphine stopped to undo the tie while Cosima looked on helplessly with a smirk.

"Note to self…Sing…whenever, wherever." Cosima cut the tension with a joke as she was known to do but instead of suppressing Delphine's arousal it increased it.

Seconds later Delphine had half of Cosima's shirt unbuttoned while she straddled her.

"Baby, I'm freezing and we are in public. Perhaps we should—." Cosima began to protest the public display of affection before Delphine cut her off by taking her lip between her teeth. Cosima ignored the pain and decided to ignore the fact that they were outdoors. It was early enough for people to still be around but they were in a secluded area and the fireworks had distracted most of the other beach-goers.

"Cherie, I've waited to touch you for far too long…Je te desire." Delphine whispered as she pulled the suspenders off of Cosima's shoulders.

Just as things began to get progress, Delphine noticed a light being pointed in their general direction. She initially tried to ignore it but then it became apparent it was directed at them. Cosima's shirt was completely unbuttoned and Delphine was interrupted in the process of undoing her bra.

"Babe, Babe I think that's a cop. They are giving us a warning, we'd better go." Cosima said between kisses as Delphine was unrelenting.

"Cherie, I'm not afraid of them. They cannot stop me from taking you here, where I want you." Delphine asserted as she leaned down and kissed Cosima's collarbone.

"Seriously we could get a ticket or arrested. I've got to be back in Canada." Cosima whined despite enjoying everything Delphine was doing.

"Awe you are no fun tonight…I'll give you a pass because you make a fair point. Come…take me home." Delphine teased before helping Cosima dress and gathering their belongings.

"I must admit the suspenders and bow tie are doing something for me…" Delphine whispered as Cosima loaded her bags into the trunk. Cosima blushed at the comment and leaned back into Delphine's front. Surprised, Delphine wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled her chin into Cosima's shoulder.

"You are so playful tonight. I like it but what's gotten into you?" Cosima asked, truly curious as to why Delphine couldn't keep her hands off of her for even a second.

"Nothing…yet." She smirked and released her hold on Cosima before sauntering over to the passenger side of the car.

Cosima stood at the trunk in awe before closing it and getting into the car. She started the car in silence and pulled out of the parking spot.

They made it three lights before Delphine stated playing with Cosima's zipper with her left hand. Cosima was stiff, not wanting to let the woman know that she was getting to her.

"We're almost to my place, don't cause me to pass out at the wheel before we get there." Cosima finally plead as she swatted Delphine's hand away.

"Desole, no more touching…you. I will just have to occupy myself…" She trailed off as she placed her right hand under her shirt and bra. She looked over at Cosima before squeezing her left breast and moaning theatrically.

Cosima wanted laugh but at the moment the overt seduction was distracting her. She had been trying to stay neutral and not appear flustered but Delphine had the ability to bring out the nervousness she'd subdued since long before they'd met again.

"Delphine stop…I'm warning you. You don't know what I'm capable of when provoked." Cosima all but giggled at the end of her 'threat' and Delphine knew she was winning.

She was so confident that she was going to break Cosima that she unbuckled her seat belt and began to whisper innuendos into her ear…in French.

"Je veux que vous , vous tous. Je veux être à l'intérieur de vous. Je veux te goûter…"

Without a word, Cosima pulled into a parking lot that was nearly empty. She was only minutes from home but she wanted to teach Delphine a lesson. She could be just as tantalizing as she was.

Delphine looked puzzled but stayed quiet as Cosima put the car in park and killed the engine.

"Are we home already?" She asked sarcastically while looking around the parking lot.

"Oh no, I figured you didn't want to waste any more time." Cosima replied as she unfastened her seat belt and began unbuttoning her own shirt.

Delphine smiled at her and found her lip between her teeth. She knew what Cosima was trying to do and she wasn't going to give in so easily.

She watched Cosima unbutton her top lecherously before reaching over to assist her in removing it from her shoulders. After the shirt was thrown in the back seat, Delphine found her hands on Cosima's shoulders as she pulled her in for a kiss. She took the time to lick and nip at her lips eliciting a low groan from Cosima.

Encouraged, Delphine moved her hands to her dreads and held her in place while kissing her way down her neck to her sensitive pulse point. As she kissed her languorously, Cosima would let out a sigh of approval. She was clearly at the mercy of Delphine.

As she began to realize what was happening to her, Cosima moved her hands that were resting lightly by Delphine's waist and cup the back of her neck. Delphine was shocked by the cold hands and opened her eyes.

"Mon Dieu, your hands are freezing. Let me warm you up, tu pauvre chose."

She then proceeded to take Cosima's hand in hers and suck on her index and middle finger simultaneously. After seeing Cosima's mouth agape at what she was experiencing, Delphine unbuttoned her own pants and slid Cosima's hand into her underwear.

The moisture Cosima found there made her gasp in anticipation before she began to rub the sensitive area just around her clit. She avoided the bud, causing Delphine to writhe, seeking contact.

"Ahhh you want me to stop teasing?" She taunted, leaning over the armrest to gain better leverage. At this point Cosima was holding onto Delphine's seat with her right hand and touching her with the left but it was uncomfortable. She decided she had a better idea.

"Delphine take your pants off." She ordered, before reclining her seat all the way back.

Without a word Delphine sat back, now free of Cosima's hand, and took off her pants and underwear. She was exposed from the waist down and waiting for Cosima's next instruction.

Their power struggle was turning Delphine on immensely. At first she wanted to take Cosima and make her bend to her will, but Cosima always had a way to make her want to just go along for the ride.

Cosima looked at Delphine with a stoic expression before leaning back in her seat and beckoning her over with a look. Delphine leaned over the armrest to kiss her before she was wrapped in strong arms and guided onto Cosima's lap. It was a tight fit in the sedan but she wanted to be as close to the woman as possible and it made her no difference.

Cosima was obviously more comfortable in a role of dominance and positioned Delphine so that she was hovering over her right hand. Once they were settled , Delphine lowered herself onto the waiting hand and leaned down to kiss her.

"Baise-moi comme tu me aimes." She groaned, before reaching down and pressing Cosima's fingers into herself. They exhaled at the contact and Delphine began to ride Cosima's hand slowly, obviously considering Cosima's injury. Cosima offered some pressure and rolled her hips to meet Delphine's thrusts in a fluid rhythm.

As they moved together, Cosima curled her fingers in an effort to coax out mewls of pleasure from Delphine. In response to the added stimulation Delphine shuddered as her eyes shut tightly and tried not to scream.

"Baby you look so hot right now…touch yourself…please." She begged as Delphine nodded and slid her free hand down to play with her clit. Her other hand was pressed firmly around Cosima's shoulder in an effort to steady herself. The sight of Delphine getting herself off was enough to make Cosima add more power to her ministrations. The frantic pace of their movements was causing them both to pant due to exertion.

Delphine noticed Cosima's breathing and began to tease.

"Off of the field for a week and already out of shape hmm?" Her words came between sighs of arousal from Cosima.

"Keep it up Babe, I dare you. You don't know what I have planned for you later."

With that, Cosima picked up her pace and used her free hand to massage Delphine's breasts under her shirt. The addition of the hand drew Delphine closer to the edge as her moans became more frequent. She moved the hand that was on Cosima's shoulder to lightly rest around her neck before offering a light squeeze. She wanted to make sure Cosima was okay with this before adding anymore pressure. She got her answer when Cosima used her own hand to tighten Delphine's around the neck.

"God Delphine... Come for me…I know you're fighting it." Cosima whispered, out of breath.

With those words, Delphine began to lose herself in the pleasure she was experiencing and became more uncontrollable in her movements. Cosima was resting all of her weight on her right leg in order to avoid any incidents. She was absorbing the force from Delphine's thrusts and wrapped her hand around Delphine's waist at the thigh to steady her.

"Tu me rends dingue. Je ne peux pas me contrôler." Delphine managed to whine as she found her hand around Cosima's neck and began riding her hard. She cried out in ecstasy before she tightened around Cosima's fingers and slowed her movements to ride out her climax. When she relaxed her body, she rested her head on Cosima's shoulder in exhaustion.

Cosima sat in complete satisfaction with Delphine's condition and smiled until she heard a strange sound come from Delphine.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Thoroughly concerned, Cosima rubbed Delphine's back in an effort to soothe her.

"Non, I am sorry. I'm just feeling emotional…" Delphine replied, clearly trying to fight back tears.

"Delphine, please tell me. I want us to be honest with one another. No matter what's wrong we can discuss it." She tried to reassure her as she held her close and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I'm just…I'm crazy about you Cosima. I-." She stopped herself before finishing. She went to return to her seat and looked for her pants.

"Baby, I'm crazy about you too. We are on the same page. No need to worry. The feeling is mutual."

Delphine seemed embarrassed by her emotional state but she couldn't help feeling this way when Cosima made her feel better than she ever thought she could feel.

"Okay. I'm sorry Cherie, can we go home?" Delphine tried to dismiss her tears as silly and waved off Cosima's concern.

"Of course Baby…" Cosima replied calmly and started the car.

…

The ride home was short and Delphine sat quietly as she played absentmindedly with Cosima's right hand.

After they arrived, Delphine offered to unpack the car so Cosima wouldn't have to hike up the stairs with her injury. Cosima reluctantly agreed and went to shower.

10 minutes into her shower Cosima heard a knock at the door.

"Cosima? May I join you?" Delphine called over the sound of the water.

Not particularly fond of showering with other people, Cosima hesitated. She then thought about what else they could do in the shower and relented.

"Sure, come on." She shouted back.

After entering, Delphine opened the shower door and entered looking mischievous.

She pressed herself into Cosima's front and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It's my turn now…I want to apologize."

"For what?" Cosima asked as she caressed Delphine's back.

"Everything…for leaving, for not letting you explain. I need to make it up to you and I plan to start now." Delphine replied, before she kissed Cosima hard and pushed her closer to the stream from the shower head.

They kissed and grabbed for one another desperately until Delphine pulled back and looked into Cosima's eyes. She took a step back and regarded Cosima with a lustful grin as she slowly lowered herself onto her knees. She looked up at a surprised Cosima and pulled the brunette closer.

Cosima wasn't sure whether to stop her or allow her to do what she obviously wanted to. Before she could decide, Delphine began to caress Cosima's strong thighs and leaned forward to kiss her waistline and hips.

"Est-ce ce que vous aimez?" Delphine asked rhetorically before guiding Cosima back into the shower wall and lifting her left leg to rest on her shoulder. Cosima looked at the image before her with amazement and tensed as Delphine's mouth began to kiss and tease around her heat.

Although inexperienced, Delphine was determined to please Cosima in this way. The position alone was indicative of her surrender to Cosima and she wanted to prove she was willing to do whatever it took to satisfy her.

Unsteady on one foot, Cosima clutched at the bar on the wall and leaned to turn the temperature up on the faucet. Just when she began to relax her other leg on Delphine's shoulder, she was surprised by a warm tongue caressing her folds and stopping to linger around her clit.

She gasped at the feeling as Delphine repeated the path several times, moaning every time Cosima's hips moved forward pushing herself into her mouth.

"Delphine…God." Cosima managed to mumble while Delphine sucked at her clit softly.

Enjoying the pace and the way Delphine was drawing out her arousal, Cosima found her free hand tangled in Delphine's hair.

Delphine meanwhile, was reveling in the taste and warmth that was enveloping her lips. This act was far more intimate than she could've ever imagined and she was happy to feel the arousal coat her chin before steam washed it away.

In her exploration, Delphine licked and sucked before plunging her tongue into Cosima eliciting a moan louder than she'd heard from the woman prior.

"Let go mon amor…" Delphine whispered before bringing her hand to Cosima's opening and inserting two fingers roughly.

Cosima jerked her hips forward and cried out. Her exhaustion was beginning to get to her before the added stimulation reinvigorated her desire. She moved in accord with Delphine's thrusting fingers and felt her tension start to build.

It wasn't long before she tightened around Delphine's fingers and threw her head back, narrowly missing the wall behind her.

As she came down, Delphine steadied her by holding the thigh on her shoulder and leaning her against the wall. Aching to stand after kneeling on the hard shower floor, Delphine looked up for the okay.

Cosima regained her wits and looked at Delphine lovingly, removing her thigh and standing straight. She leaned down to guide Delphine to her feet with a hand on the woman's jaw.

Delphine smiled and went to rinse her face in the water before Cosima grabbed her and kissed her.

"You're forgiven…" Cosima teased before turning off the water and wrapping Delphine in her towel.

After they dried, Cosima got into her bed naked and waited for Delphine to join her.

"Mon Ange, I have something to tell you. I've tried to keep this to myself because I thought it was too soon but I…" Delphine began as she dried her hair and looked over her shoulder at Cosima.

Cosima frowned in confusion before she sat at attention, curious as to where this confession would lead.

"Come here." She requested, as Delphine turned nervously and walked toward the bed.

Once she arrived she sat against the head board next to Cosima and looked shyly into her eyes.

"Whatever you need to tell me I'm ready…Lay it on me Baby." Cosima joked in order to ease the tension. Delphine giggled briefly before regaining her serious demeanor.

"It's just that I…I know we haven't known each other for very long and that we have had our issues but I can't help the fact the I…well Je t'aime Cosima." Delphine finally managed to get out before offering a deep sigh of relief that it was out.

Cosima smiled sweetly before leaning into Delphine's space and whispering, "I know…"

Delphine sat there not able to see Cosima's face to determine whether she was joking or not. She was relieved when she heard a breathy laugh and felt a peck on her cheek.

"… and I love you too. It was inevitable for me. As soon as you rolled your eyes at me when I showed up to our shoot late I knew I was toast." Cosima said before receiving a playful pinch on the arm.

"You know? This is a level of cockiness I have never experienced from you. Should I look forward to more of this?" Delphine asked not sure whether or not to take Cosima seriously.

"Oh that? Yeah I assume you've never seen The Empire Strikes Back then? I hoped you loved me. I mean I'd be lying if I said I didn't but I was just quoting Han Solo." Cosima said matter-of-factly.

"You will be quoting popular culture in every situation won't you? No moment is sacred?" Delphine asked in disbelief although she found it endearing.

"Well I'm kind of a geek off of the field Babe, I'm not so different from Urkel when it comes to these things." She admitted.

"Well no wonder you were so comfortable in that costume. You were just being yourself…" Delphine joked before offering a placating peck on the lips.

"Whatever Laura…that didn't stop you from attacking me on the beach. If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a bit of a fetish." She winked and scooted under the blankets.

"Maybe…but I can't help myself. Who can resist suspenders?"

Cosima laughed in response before pulling the blankets up to cover Delphine. She snuggled into the Blonde's side and peppered kisses on her cheek.

"Let's rest. I know you're exhausted. Just know I'm going to repay you for nearly making me fall to my death in the shower." Cosima warned with an eyebrow raise.

"Okay I'll be waiting. If your reaction was any indication I'm in store for something incredible." Delphine offered a cocky reply before turning off the light and settling back into her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High five if you recognize the song lyrics.


End file.
